Blast From The Past
by RoseDimitriLoveJunky
Summary: Takes place a year after LS. Everything is going great until an attack at court and a kidnaped Rose! A desperate rescue attempt takes place but will it be too late. Can Dimitri and the gang save her? And who is the blast from her past that is her surprising prison guard. My first fan Fic,I promise their will be lots of twist and excitement Please read. NOW BETAED!
1. Chapter 1

**Blast From The Past**

**Hi, this is my first fan fiction so I don't want to tell you too much, only that I have some REALLY good ideas for this story so please give me a chance.**

**Anyway here's the Disclaimer, you know what to do with it. Enjoy :)**

DPOV

I hung my head in my hands and finally let the tears run down my face. _How could things have gone so wrong?_ I asked himself. Everything was going fine! Just a normal day at court and then BANG! Everything changed.

24 hours ago

"Dimitri, whats going on?!" asked Rose.

"It's an attack. We have to warn the others!" We set off at a run, back to the guard house to raise the alarm but halfway there we heard it sound anyway.

"It must have been a simultaneous attack. They've already hit the guard tower," I muttered to myself. I turned to Rose to see that she had come to the same conclusion.

"I don't understand. How did the Strigoi get past the wards?" she asked me as if I would hold the answer.

"I don't know but that can wait until later. Right now, we just need to get into our positions."

Rose gave me a nod and set off to the throne room to guard Lissa, but before she even took first step, we were attacked by a group of five Strigoi.

We instantly went into combat positions. Rose and I were back to back, simultaneously grabbing our stakes before launching at the enemy. I took down my first one in seconds, he was just recently turned and fell for my obvious faint to the right. Behind me, I heard Rose taking down her one as well. Before long, we had defeated all five and were ready for more.

"I have to get to Lissa, she needs me!" Rose said and turned to leave. I stopped her with my hand. I knew it was wrong. From day one, it was drilled into my head, "_They come first"_

But I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to happen to her. I really hoped that I didn't inherit any of my grandmother's ability to sense things.

"Wait!" I cried. She turned around and before she could say a word, I crushed my lips against hers in a heated, passionate, but sadly, short kiss.

"Be careful out there ok?" I couldn't lose her, not now, not when things were finally settling down. It has been over a year since I was turned back from being a Strigoi and finally realized that I was capable of love and more, that I was still in love, and I had almost been too late. Reluctantly, I released her and stepped back.

"Don't worry, Comrade. I'm the best remember?" And with those words she she flashed me her famous "man eater smile" and ran off to her post. Normally, I would have been right behind her as I was Christian's guardian, but he had been busy teaching all the Moroi who were willing to learn defensive magic and would be coordinating their attack. So I headed to the guard tower like I was supposed to.

Had I known what fate had in store for me, I would have never left her side.

RPOV

_What the hell is going on here!_ I kept asking myself. The wards are in place specifically to _STOP_ a Strigoi attack and now we're smack bang in the middle of one...great. If I had the time, I would have rolled my eyes and probably took an eye out of whoever's job it was to set up the wards this month, but with the aforementioned Strigoi attack in progress, that could wait until later.

I finally made it to the throne room, with only one or two Strigoi related delays, where I was met with Hans who turned to me when he heard me approach.

"Hathaway report!" he barked at me. I guess it isn't his fault, he is normally a nice guy... when you get to know him, but right now he was not just Hans, he was the Head Guardian and it was his job to keep his head while all of the other people around him were losing theirs. And that's why I answered him straight instead of giving him one of my classic "Rose Hathaway" answers I was so famous for.

"I had just came back from my patrol of the north gate when Dimitri and I discovered a ward that had been broken and we were on our way to the tower to report it when we were attacked. By the time we took them down, the alarm had already sounded so we went to get into our positions." Hans just nodded his head at me with a hard look in his eyes.

"It's the same all over I think, you're the third one to report such a thing." He appeared to be deep in thought and I didn't want to interrupt, but I had to ask.

"I keep asking myself how the Strigoi made it passed the wards and I keep coming up with the same answer... sabotage, we were betrayed." I looked closely at his reaction to see if this was news to his...apparently it wasn't.

"I've been thinking the same thing, either that or the Strigoi have people working for them. Its happened before."

He's right, I remembered when I was still in school and a similar thing had happened. It was when I went on a road trip with Dimitri to see Arthur Scholenberg, the man who was going to be giving me my Qualifiers test at his charge's house...only to find his and 9 other bodies instead.

Shaking that memory off, I snapped back into reality. Living in the past will get you dead in the future so you had to live in the present. _DAMN, now I'M quoting Dimitri and his zen life lessons._ Oh well, I guess if you live with someone long enough, then they will rub off on you.

"Where's Lissa?" I hoped she was in the safe house that was a part of the throne room but knowing her, she wouldn't want to hide in safety while others died for her. She would of wanted to be in the thick of it, at the command center giving orders to people, trying to keep them alive. So I was pretty relieved when Hans said,

"Don't worry she's in the safe house, though it took a while to convince her to _stay_ in there. "

"Yeah she can be surprisingly stubborn for someone so small," I smiled and went in to check in on her.

"Hey Lissa, it's me open up," I said while banging on the safe room door. I heard rustling inside and then the door flew open and Lissa jumped into my arms.

"Rose, oh thank goodness you're ok! The attack happened so fast and I didn't know where you were and when I tried to go and find out, Hans stopped me and gave me the whole "you're the queen and you must be kept safe thing" and I was so worried and-"

"Whoa whoa, Lissa, take a breath. I'm ok but he's right, you need to be kept safe, that's why I'm here," I said sounding as confident and cocky as I could.

"Ha, watch it Rose, or your head will get so big that it won't be able to fit in the door and how will you protect me then?"

"Well if my head were that big, I would undoubtably have acquired super intelligence, therefore, I would simply zap the Strigoi with my brain blast." Lissa burst out laughing.

"Oh, how I love your Rose logic."

I smiled and was about to reply when I heard someone cry, "_STRIGOI_!"

The smile left my face and I snapped back into action.

"Get inside and _STAY_ there!" I said to Lissa as I ran out of the throne room and joined the attack.

As I got out of the door, I saw at least 50 Strigoi battling against the Guardians. There where 5 surrounding Hans and I quickly ran to help him. Now even though it is impossible to kill a Strigoi from behind, it will at best paralyze them for a split second and at worst distract them. I decided to give Hans some time so I ran up behind them and knocked one on the head to distract and stake the other to paralyze. Hans took the opportunity I gave him and staked the dizzy one while I spun the paralysed one around and staked him. By this point, about half of the Strigoi were down and things were looking up. But then from down the hall I hear a running sound and I see even MORE Strigoi coming.

Can't I ever catch a break!?

DPOV

We had the Strigoi on the run, but that wasn't because they where retreating. No, they just didn't want to waste their time on us. The throne room was their obvious target, but then that meant they were headed straight for my Roza!

I ran after them as fast as I could and when I rounded the corner to the throne room I saw the remainder of the Royal Guards fighting a group of Strigoi, and in the middle of it all was my Roza.

I ran even faster, I had to get to her. We were a team, nothing could stop us when we were together. But as I was about to reach her a Strigoi who must have been a Dhampir before he was turned, judging on how big he was, got in my way and he would not let up.

But no matter how hard I tried to get him he would not move, he was playing hard to get, literally. Just as I was getting desperate to end the fight all of a sudden the Strigoi froze. I wasn't about to question why and staked him through the heart. As he fell I saw my Roza behind him with a smirk on her lips.

"How's it going Comrade?"

I smiled back and said, "Oh you know, just a regular day at work." Before I met Rose, I would never be able to joke like this, especially in the middle of an attack, but being in love changed you I guess. The moment was short lived though as we had to get back to defending the palace. 

RPOV

"Back to back!" I said while turning around, Dimitri follows suit and we press our backs together to make a strong defence. Not many guardians will put there absolute trust in each other like this. Don't get me wrong, Guardians will stick their necks out for one another and die for one another in a heartbeat. But with the whole "They come first" motto we have, we're discouraged to have much of a personal life and as a result most guardians become loners.

But Dimitri and I are different, not only because we went against the rules and got together, but because our trust is as strong and deep as our love.

A Strigoi comes at me and I'm ready, he's not a young one, he knows not to go for the obvious kill, instead he goes for my legs. He crouches down and swings out his leg to try to take mine out from under me. I jump over his leg but just barely and as a result I'm off balance. The Strigoi sees this and goes for my neck, just as he's about to bite I decide to let myself fall and take him with me. Dimitri and I have spent many hours grappling and as a result I had the upper hand. While this Strigoi wasn't young he obviously hadn't had as much time grappling as I did. I quickly took advantage and rolled on top of him and staked him through the heart. I got up and look around me.

There were still a lot of Strigoi around but we were more than holding our own. A quick glance behind me told me that Dimitri had finished off his and was looking for his next opponent. We didn't have to wait long, as another wave of Strigoi was approaching.

Where were they all coming from!? Dimitri and I made our way to Hans. He and the remaining guardians were copying what Dimitri and I had done earlier and had made a big circle with their backs to each other. We joined the ranks and were ready to fight...and that's when the lights went out.

DPOV

_Why turn out the lights?_ I thought to myself. It's true that the Strigoi had better night vision but as Dhampirs we could see in the dark just as good as in the day. That's when I realized what they had in mind.

As if on cue, all of the Strigoi stopped and put on some sort of goggles. At first it didn't make sense but then the lights started to flicker on and off really fast. We Dhampirs could see well in both daylight and at night but our eyes needed time to adjust and with the lights flickering like they were, we were as good as blind. That's what the goggles must be for. They must block out the sudden light changes and with that they had the advantage.

RPOV

This was bad. The Strigoi were way too organised. We had to think fast or we would all be slayed. Suddenly I heard Hans voice in my ear.

"Go and protect the queen, she's what they want!"

I looked at him like he crazy and said, "I'm not abandoning you."

"You and Dimitri are our best fighters and I need you to protect her, just go Rose!"

I didn't like it. And I especially didn't like leaving Dimitri out here but Hans was right, I needed to get to Lissa and make sure she was ok and that she stayed that way. I gave him a quick nod and turned and entered the throne room... and was met with a nightmare.

DPOV

"Just go Rose!" I hear Hans tell her, I knew she wanted to argue more but she knew her duty and left for the throne room. Meanwhile the rest of us were going to fight our best in these seizure inducing lights.

It reminded me of the time that Ivan dragged me to a really lame roller disco party.

The first Strigoi came at me and I dogged his strike but it was much harder then it normally would have been. The flickering lights were reaking havoc on my depth perception. After a few more near misses I finally had my opening and took it. I staked him through his heart and turned to do the same thing to the next one in line for death.

RPOV

There was so many bodies! As queen, Lissa always had some body guards that never left her side and those were the bodies that now littered the floor. With the guards dead, the Strigoi were now trying to get into the safe house door. I had entered the room already in a defensive pose and they all looked at me for a split second before leaping at me. I snapped into action and fought them off as best as I could but I was starting to get overwhelmed. Just as it was all getting too much, the Strigoi I was about to stake fell to his knees. And behind him was my sexy Russian.

We didn't stop to exchange pleasantries and went back to back and the fighting resumed. And then I heard her scream.

"ROSE HELP!" Lissa cried. I tried to run toward her but all of the Strigoi in the room seemed to see that one coming and half of them dropped what they were doing and came at me...great.

DPOV

"ROSE HELP!" I hear Lissa screem. Rose started to run to her but the Strigoi seemed to see that one coming and swarmed around her. My instincts said to go and help her, but as I went I heard her call out to me.

"No Dimitri, go and protect Lissa. I'll be OK just GO!"

I didn't want to, I wanted to go and help my Roza,I couldn't let anything happen to her. But she was right, Lissa was the queen and she needed me more. At least my Roza could defend herself. So against my better judgment, and with a bad feeling in my gut that this was a bad idea, I left Roza and went to protect Lissa.

I never knew what making that decision would cost me.

I ran up and staked a Strgoi with one quick movement and moved on to the next one. This went on for an immeasurable amount of time and eventually I was done with all of the Strigoi around me...though there should have been more. After all, getting to the queen was the goal here, but they seemed to be more interested in..."ROSE!"

I turned around as I hear her pained gasp and then I saw the worst sight imaginable. A Strigoi sunk it's teeth into my Roza's neck. "NOOOO!" I screamed but as I ran towards her, a Strgoi blocked my path. I fight him as fast as I can, desperate to get to my Roza before its too late.

"Hold on Roza, just hold on, I'm coming!" I call out to her as I keep fighting but more keep coming and then suddenly...gone. As if someone had given a silent retreat signal, all of the Strigoi turned and left, and I let them go.

Normally, I would chase them down till there was none left but right now I had more important things to deal with. My duty, my first priority should have been to secure the queen's safety but my brain didn't register that. It didn't understand protocol or duty, all my head and heart were saying was WHERE IS SHE? WHY ISNT SHE HERE!?

As I looked around the empty throne room, my brain finally caught up with me and I realized the truth. My Roza was gone, she had been taken. By Strigoi.

**I know this is long but it really is worth it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to get your hopes up but this isn't the next chapter :(But don't worry I have it within up. But I need the girl who offered to be my Beta To PM me so we can organise something . And to warn you what your getting your self into Ha ha.I hope to get it sorted out as soon as;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you SO much for your reviews, I feel loved now PLEASE keep it up.**

**Now I'm being very mysterious and sneaky in this chapter so I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: My imaginary friend died, my unicorn ran away, my gummy bear is plotting against me and the voices in my head have stopped talking to me. Oh no, I'm going insane. At least I own Vampire Academy ;)  
><strong>

Present time

DPOV

I couldn't believe it. My Roza, taken! And it was all _MY_ fault. I had failed her because I wasn't strong enough. I promised her when we were back at the academy, that I would never let anything happen to her, and not a day later, I get taken by Strigoi. Though not my fault, it had still hurt her.

But this time was different, this time I could have done something about it. I could have stopped it! But I didn't. Instead, I did what I was told and went to protect Lissa, and now my Roza was gone. I had of course gone to look for her right away but I was too late, all traces of them and her were gone.

So here I was, sitting in my apartment clueless as to what to do next.

Suddenly my front door burst open and in walked Lissa, followed by Christian and a handful of guards. I wasn't surprised by either of her followers. After such a brutal attack, there was no way that Christian was letting her out of his sight and the guards were always there, they had just doubled in number and were looking around the place like I had a Strigoi under my bed.

"Did you find anything?" Lissa asked in a rushed voice.

"No." I hung my head in shame again. "I was out all night and most of today and there's no trace of them or her," I barely choked out that last word. It hurt so much to think she might be lost. Not my beautiful, sweet, strong Roza.

"We can't give up hope yet," Lissa said with all the authority of the monarch she is.

"We all know how tough and stubborn Rose is, she's a survivor and she will make it through this!"

There is such conviction in her voice that it stirred the little ember of hope deep within me.

"So besides looking for her," _which I had just spend the better part of the day and night doing_, "what's our strategy?" I asked Lissa though Christian looked like he wanted to add something.

"The important thing is to think positive, we didn't see them kill or turn her so there's a good chance that she's still alive and or escaped," she said with a look of determination on her face.

"So since we don't know where she is or what time she's running on, I've asked Adrian to try to dream walk with her. That will give us a better picture to work with."

I nodded. Though Adrian and I had a bad start and an even worse finish to our relationship due to Rose loving me and choosing me over him, we have come to respect each other and now that he is with Sydney, he's a new and better man. And as weird as it sounds, we have actually come to be good friends.

"That sounds like a good start but what do we do in the mean time?" I really meant what do _I_ do. I can't just sit here and catch up on some missed sleep. I had to do something otherwise I would go mad with worry. Worry for my Roza. Was she ok? Was she hurt? Was she even alive or was she...something worse?

"We need to find out how such an attack was even possible and on such a large scale. I think its obvious what everyone it thinking."

"Sabotage. We were betrayed by one of our own. And you want me to find out who?"

"Well, word around court is yours truly," said Christian.

I turned to him surprised. Were people really saying things like that?

"What? That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

"Well sure, I know that and you know that, but do they know that? He said sarcastically.

Because Christian parents willingly becoming Strigoi, everyone was always assuming that he was evil and waiting for him to turn. And what happened with Tasha didn't help matters.

Lissa nodded and with a scowl on her face she said, "Idiots the lot of them, but that doesn't change anything. We still need to secure the court before we can start a rescue. The plans could leak out to the Strigoi and our people would be walking into a massacre."

She's right, if I can't do anything right now to help my Roza then I could at least help make court a safe place to launch her rescue from.

"Do we have any leads?"

"Only that it was a coordinated attack and that the wards were broken all over," she said not looking too hopeful.

So nothing I didn't know already but I would look in to it, otherwise I would go insane. I nodded as answer to her statement. She know this was only to keep me busy until we could shed some light on where those filthy monsters where keeping my Roza. But it still needed to be looked at.

"I have to go now but I will update you the moment we have news."

I just nodded solemnly. Then Lissa walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me in a big hug.

"It will be ok Dimitri, we will find her, you'll see."

I didn't know if I believed her but right now, it didn't matter. I needed to believe her. The alternative was to painful to think about.

RPOV

I woke up and I immediately wanted to go back to sleep because my head was pounding and hurts so much. And so does my neck. Huh, I wonder why...

Then it hit me. I had be bitten! But I hadn't been turned, at least not yet. So why bother keeping me? To snack on later? To use as a bargaining chip against Lissa? I didn't know and I wasn't about to stay long enough to find out.

I opened up my eyes fully and looked around. I was in a dark place that I suspect is made of metal and I can hear a faint humming noise in the back ground, like an engine being run. Did that mean that I was being moved? I kept looking around me in hopes of finding a way to escape, or at least a weapon but that's when I realized that I wasn't alone.

"So you finally decided to come to,huh?" said a faintly accented voice that I couldn't quite place with my head spinning so much. But that I knew without a doubt belonged to a Strigoi. My eyes were adjusting to the dark so I could start to make out his features. He was very tall so most likely a Moroi before he was turned. And he was young, at least he looked young. There was no way of knowing how old he really was until I fought him. He had short blond hair and was kind of cute in a boyish kind of way.

"Yeah I finally came to and I'm ready to pound your ass," I said with as much bravo as I could in this situation. I was about to get up and make good on my threat when I realized I couldn't. I was tied to a chair, and the person who did the tying really didn't want me to escape. There were more knots around me than I had birthdays.

The Strigoi just laughed at my reaction. "Ha you can struggle all you want love, it ain't gonna make a difference."

"Where am I? Why have you taken me?" I demanded.

"Well why we've taken you is a bit of a surprise, and as for where? Well, you will find out soon."

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?

"Only that I happen to know that the boss has some very special plans in store for you."

"Oh well THAT answers everything now doesn't it?"

"You had better watch your mouth princess, or it will get you into trouble."

"Ah I've been kidnapped by my worst enemy, I'm tied up, and I'm headed to who knows where for someone that I'm pretty sure I hate, to do who knows what to me. I think that I'm well and truly past my mouth getting me in trouble, don't you?"

"Yep that about sums it up. But believe me, you can always end up in even more trouble where you're heading so I would shut up and behave if I were you. "

And with that he turned and walked away. Great, now what?

At least now I knew that I was in fact being moved, but by what? It was too big for a car so I immediately ruled that out. Besides, what car has doors to its back seat or trunk? A train maybe? That would explain the door and why I seemed to be surrounded by metal. And the humming noise... I looked around me to see if I could get a clue as to where I was and that's when I noticed it. A line of parachutes. And next to them were a line of life jackets.

I was on a plane. And planes only carried parachutes and life jackets if they were going over water. How long was I out for? How far had they taken me from court? From Lissa. From DIMITRI!

I sat up as straight as I could in the chair I was tied to. Oh no, had he seen me get bitten? Did he know that I was taken? Did he think I was turned? And was he even ok himself? My poor Dimitri, he must be going through hell right now.

I remember what it's like, waiting for news. If the one you love has either been killed or turned. And actually hoping for being killed because if they were turned then you had to go out and stake them yourself. It's a sacred promise that we made to each other back at the academy and one I knew he would honor. But that was before we know what spirit could do.

Would he get Lissa or maybe Adrian to track me down with a spirit induced stake? I think he would. After all, that's what I did for him. But I wasn't turned. At least not yet. So the only other option was to escape before they could do whatever they were planning to do. But the question was still how do I get out of this chair? Not to mention how do I escape off of an airplane? And how long was the flight going to be?

Before I had an answer to any of my questions the Strigoi from before walked in then door.

"Bad news I'm afraid," he said with a grin. I silently pledged to myself that I would find some way to wipe that grin off his face.

"Apparently you're a bit of a legend around here." I didn't like where this was going.

"And the boss said that it's too dangerous to keep you awake until we land so it's good night princess." And with that I was hit in the head again and plunged back into unconsciousness.

When I woke up later I knew we had landed. It was too quiet. I opened up my eyes yet again to see the grinning Strigoi. I was really starting to hate this guy.

"Well good morning sunshine," he said way too happily. "Good news, we've landed and we will be moving you to your new home."

I didn't like the sound of that. "Yeah? And who's to say I'll come along quietly?"

"No one, but if you make a fuss I'll just knock you out again and honestly aren't you tired of that yet?"

_Yes, as a matter of fact I was!_ And if he knocked me out again then I would have a zero chance of escape.

"I thought that you might see it my way," he grinned having seen the decision to be good on my face. I was really going to enjoy staking this guy. He then walks over to me and started untying the ropes around me.

"Now don't go getting any ideas, I can still knock you out and carry you home, but if I did that then you would miss the view and I promise you it's a sight to see."

After he was done untying all but one of the ropes around me, he led me to the door and knocked on it a few times and then waited. And then knocked again but a different way. And then FINALLY after a third and different kind of knocking, the door was opened. Wow, these guys were really paranoid of letting me escape. I knew I was good but I don't think that I'm the one inspiring all of this fear. No, I think it was the 'boss' that Grinner mentioned earlier that was the source of all this fear.

The door opened and I saw three other Strigoi there to escort me out. Yep, definitely afraid of the boss. As they led me down the hall, I realized that this was a cargo plane and that I had been tied up in the hull. We stepped up to the door and and I gasped.

"Welcome home ROZA," Grinner said with snear on my name. At first I didn't know why he called me that. Only Dimitri called me that and it was when he was being affectionate. But then I understood. Roza was my name in Russian and he had a slight accent that I was sure I knew but couldn't place, but was now sure that his accent is Russian. And when I took in all of the lights below in the big city I realized that it was true.

I was indeed back in Russia.

They led me down the ramp and to a car that was waiting for us and Grinner pushed down on my head and shoved me roughly into the backseat. He followed suit along with two other Strigoi, the third one got into the passenger seat in the front. The windows were tinted and I couldn't see much but they still blindfolded me.

"Oh really a blind fold? Could you _be_ any more clichéd?" I asked

"Watch it princess, I can always find another way to keep you quiet for this trip."

As he said that he leaned close to me and breathed the words across my neck and I shivered. Mostly I'm disgusted, but partly (the part of me that apparently hated itself) in remembrance of when Dimitri was Strigoi. A Strigoi bite was better then even a Moroi's. It was the greatest drug in the world and there where some that would absolutely ANYTHING for it.

And I know first hand. I was addicted to Dimitri's bite for a while last time I was in Russia. But even then, his bites always exhilarated me and brought me immense pleasure. Grinner certainly did not have the same affect on me.

"Thanks, but I think I'll manage."

He just chuckled and said, "It's your loss."

No, it really wasn't.

I had no idea of how long we were in the car for but I didn't mind, it gave me more time to plan my escape. There were four Strigoi with me right now. I could normally take four without a problem but right now I was tied up and blindfolded so I didn't like my odds too much. And if I made a fuss then I was sure to get knocked out again, or worse, got bitten again. Then that would be it, no hope of escape. The car stopped and I guess that meant that we had arrived.

The doors opened and I was taken out of the car and led... well I had no idea where I was being lead but I was sure we had gone inside and my theory was confirmed when I heard a door being closed behind me. I was lead up a flight of stairs and one of the Strigoi took off my blindfold. Now I was prepared to be thrown into a cell and forced to face the oh so fearful "boss". But what I wasn't expecting was the luxury suite.

There was a king size bed that looks like you could spend your entire life on and die happy, a fully stock mini bar and what looks like a spa. There was polished wooden furniture and marble counter tops, a big screen TV, comfortable looking couches, smooth floors with a very comfy looking Persian rug and more... it all seemed familiar. Too familiar.

This was wrong. It was just like the last time that I was kidnapped by Strigoi. That had been because Dimitri wanted to keep me to convince me to turn Strigoi. But why this time? There was no reason for it this time, I was their captive. I should be in a cell.

No, this was not my room. Apparently the Boss didn't want to waist his precious time on going down to the cells to see me and asked his henchman to bring me straight to him.

"Make yourself at home sweetheart," Grinner said in a tone that made me want to punch him, but then again, when _DIDN'T_ I want to punch him?

"We were told that you had quite an appetite so we got you an extra large mimi bar and will serve you three meals a day, now isn't that nice of us?"

_Wait, WHAT!?_

"You mean this room is MINE?!"

"Only the _best_ for you princess," he sneered and then I snapped. My hands may be tied but I that didn't mean that I was out of options. Doing what the Strigoi did to me earlier, I quickly dropped down into a crouch and swung out one of my legs to take his out from under him. The only difference was that mine worked and Grinner fell on his ass. I turned and made a break for it. But they were careful for a reason, the two other Strigoi grabbed me before I made one step.

"Ooh, she's a feisty one ain't she?" one of the other Strigoi said as he held me tight so I wouldn't try that again.

"Yeah I can't wait to see what the boss is going to do with her," said the other as Grinner picked himself up of the floor.

"To answer your question, yes this is your room, do you like it?"

Ok this didn't make sense. Why give me such a good room? Did they want to butter me up and convince me to switch sides? Well they picked the wrong girl because I would NEVER betray Lissa or Dimitri like that. Also the whole drinking blood and no sunlight thing was a bit of a turn off.

"We will leave you to it princess," Grinner just HAD to add before he and the others left me alone.

Well this is weird,and I don't plan on sticking around long enough to see if it got more so. I ran up to the door that they had just walked through. It was made of a heavy steal and had a numerical keypad. Oh no. I looked around the room and just like last time in Russia there was a tinted window. I walked up to it, and yep, just like last time it was deeply embedded into the wall with no hope of opening it or breaking it. I looked down and as I suspected, I was high up so jumping was out of the question. As if I could beak the glass to try.

I knew it was pointless but I went into the bathroom and sure enough the mirror was also deeply embedded in the wall. And just like last time I suspected that it wasn't even a mirror, more like a reflective metal. I looked around to see if they missed something that could be used as weapon but came up empty handed.

This was too weird. Why do this? Kidnap me from court, bring me all the way to Russia, and put me in a room almost identical to the one that I was held in when I was here hunting Dimitri? It just didn't make sense. And then to top it all off a human girl walks into my room carrying, you guessed it, a pepperoni pizza with lots of cheese. And next to it was a large chocolate donut. I couldn't take this any more.

"What do you people want from me!?Why are you doing this? Do you think it's funny? Kidnaping someone and toying with them? Well it's not and if I don't get some answers right NOW? I'm going to start busting some heads!"

The girl just looked at me like she didn't hear me. She just put the food down turned around and left. I covered my face in my hands and groaned. What now? I walked over to the couch and dropped down onto it. What did all of this mean? This was all too much to be a coincidence, everything was the same, right down to the food. And the million dollar question was still why? Last time it had been obvious. Dimitri wanted me and had had enough power to make that happen. But what did this person want? And how did they know so much?

But the better question was what did they hope to achieve? If they knew what Dimitri did, put me in a pent house, give me beautifully jewelry, designer clothes, treat me like royalty, then they had to know that that didn't work on me. I escaped. So what did they hope to achieve by doing the same thing?

"AAHH, it didn't make sense," I shouted and threw a pillow across the room. "What do you want with me?!"

"Because of what you can do for us Roza, and what we can do for you. "

I turned around to face the mysterious speaker... And gasped.

NO...

**Ooo another cliffhanger I hope you like it because I have another one waiting for you;) Please review or PM me. I'm good for a chat:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you SOOO much for all of your feedback. I really appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Vampire Academy, as well as the rights to Harry Potter, Star Wars, and Lord of the Rings.  
><strong>

DPOV

I was throwing myself into this investigation head first. I needed the distraction. The first thing I decided to do was go and talk to Hans, so I walked up to the guardian HQ and knocked on his door.

"Come in," came his response.

I opened the door and walked to his desk and sat down on one of the chairs. Hans looked at me as I came in with a weary look.

"Now Belikov, I know that look and I know what you're planning to do. I can't say I don't sympathize with you, we've all lost someone we care about to the Strigoi and I know nothing I say is going to convince you not to drop everything and go after her. But at least be smart about it. Don't do what she did and start stalking Strigoi with a bunch of rouges to get to her. Use what resources we have and we can plan a raid so we sustain minimal loss. I just lost Hathaway and I can't lose you to."

That surprised me though it shouldn't have. Everyone knew what Rose had gone through to get me back, it was only natural that I would do the same for her. But from the sounds of it, Hans was talking about killing her as opposed to restoring her. Probably because no matter who we used to restore her, it will be a Moroi and Hans entire life was dedicated to keeping Moroi safe, and getting them to stake Strigoi wasn't doing that.

It also might have something to do with Lissa being at the top of the list of people to volunteer for such a mission.

"Sir with all due respect, I am going to find her and if she has been turned then I know of three spirit users off the top of my head who will be _more_ then willing to volunteer to help me."

"But that's not what I'm here for right now. Queen Lissa has asked me to run an investigation to find out who betrayed us and broke the wards. Do you have any information before I get started?"

"Yes actually I do, this just came in," he said as he opened a file on his desk.

"Apparently the wards were ordered to be temporarily taken down on the north and south gates for a period of five minutes last month to transport in a new shipment of stakes."

That was odd. True, it was standard protocol to lower the wards for a shipment of stakes, the wards went haywire otherwise, but from two different gates at once?

"And that's not it, only two weeks ago the east and west gates wards were ordered down for five minutes to transport in some exotic animals and food stuff, and it was a personal shipment."

"Well that explains why the wards were so easy to break."

Two wards at opposite gates could be temporarily shut down without a problem but if the other two were shut down within too short of a time frame, then it significantly weakened the wards.

"Yes it does but it doesn't change the fact that we either have one person who could have gotten to the wards without gaining suspicion, or we have multiple people who hit the wards at the same time and staked the ground to break the wards and let in all of those Strigoi."

"For someone to order the wards down like that it would mean that it would have had to have been a royal." I stated

"Exactly, so I checked out what royal signed for that order to go through and the file only said that it had been signed by a Lord Zeklos, but nothing more."

Well that narrowed it down a bit, there were only a handful of Zeklos at court right now.

"Was the royal who ordered that a local at court?" I asked hopefully.

"Sadly no, but I've ordered the tapes to be checked out by other guardians to see who it was. There's a chance that it was all a coincidence but in our line of work, I doubt it."

I nodded, it was a start. If we found the guy on the tapes that ordered the wards down then there was a good chance that he or she was working for the Strigoi. There was no other reason for them to order their trucks in at separate gates. And not just separate gates. The EXACT two gates that needed to be opened and the wards to be lowered for the Strigois' plan to work? Yeah as Rose would say 'I'm not buying it'.

_Oh my Roza, how I miss you._

"Thank you for you time, I'll let you know if I find anything," I say as I stand up and turn to leave.

"I'm not saying give up hope," Hans said at I was about to go out the door.

"But just prepare yourself for the worst. What Rose did for you was a miracle no two ways about that, but it might not work again and I don't want you emotionally shattered because you were pining all your hopes on getting her back."

I turned around.

"I understand your concern, but it's already too late. The only reason I'm still functioning is because I have that small bit of hope to cling to." With those words I turned and left.

I meant what I said, if I didn't have the hope I was clinging to, then there would be nothing to stop me from curling up in a ball and dying. I really don't know how Rose survived it. Without the hope of getting me back, how she even got herself out of bed in the morning. She really was stronger then me.

True she was driven by the need to keep the promise we made back at the Academy to hunt me down if I was ever turned. And I would do the same. I wouldn't go to Hans and tell him bye. I wouldn't even have come back at all after failing to find her. I would have just started my hunt. And I wouldn't have stopped until I set her free from the hell that she didn't know she was living.

When I was a Strigoi, I thought that I had been so wrong all along. That being a Strigoi was the greatest thing in the word and I had been a fool to deny it for so long. So much power. You were stronger, faster, deadlier. Even killing innocent people had been an experience I had enjoyed. I wouldn't let my Roza live in that world. Thinking that it was her right to kill people, that they were her pray and she was the predator. No, I would set her free, one way or the other.

My next step was to check out all of the wards at the gates to see if they had anything in common. I started at the north gate even though I already knew what I would find, as I was posted there. I arrived and it was just as I had left, a stake plunged in the grownd at an angle...huh. I looked closer and I realized something. With the angle that it was at, it could only have been someone who was left handed. That was _very_ rare,for both Moroi and Dhampirs. And was a trait that only ran in family members.

That narrowed the search down. I checked out the other wards and found the same thing. The attack had be simultaneous, but that didn't mean that the wards were broken at the same time. To totally shut down the wards enough for the Strigioi to get though, all four of the wards would have to be down. If done correctly, then one person could put the stake in the wards one by one and no one would notice before it was to late.

So we were looking for a left handed Moroi or Dhampir. And this Lord Zeklos. Maybe I could kill two birds with one stone. I already suspected that this Zeklos was working with the Strigoi, maybe he was also the one to break the wards. I would go back to the guardian HQ and look at the files for a left handed Zeklos.

-

On my way to the Guardain HQ I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see a horrible sight.

Janine POV

No it couldn't be possible! this couldn't be happening. Not Rose, not my little girl. She was the best! She couldn't have been taken. I was getting the information secondhand, it was wrong. It had to be. I was on the phone in seconds.

"Abe, it's me. Have you heard the news?"

"Yes, and like you, I don't believe it. I'm on my way to court right now to see for myself."

"So am I. I'll be there in about 3 hours."

"So will I. I was flying out for business but when I heard the rumor that Rose had been taken, I told the pilot to turn around. I'll meet you there and we can get this mess sorted out."

"Ok, bye."

Three hours later and I was at the court gates waiting for him. Abe was very punctual so I didn't think that I would have to wait lon-

"Let's get going and make whoever made us worry like this pay," Abe said as way of a hello. I didn't mind, all I wanted was to see if my Rose was ok. We made our way through court heading to the Guardian HQ when we saw him.

"Dimitri," I called out. He turned and I saw surprise on his face...as well as sadness and despair. Oh no...

DPOV

Oh no... this was it. I would have to tell Rose's parents that she had been taken. That I wasn't strong enough to protect her. That I had broken the promise that I had made to always protect her. Janine must have seen the look on my face and froze.

"It's true isn't it? She's been taken."

"Yes," I say, my throat felt like sand paper.

"Why didn't you stop them!?" She shouted at me, her grief transforming into anger.

"You were supposed to take care of her!"

"I know, and I failed," I felt as alive as stone and I almost wish she would punch me so I could feel something other then grief and sadness for a moment.

"Tell us what happened," Abe said taking control before Janine actually _did_ punch me.

"We were on patrol when we noticed the ward was broken so we went to report it. But then we were attacked. We finished them off quickly and then she went to go cheek on the queen and I want to check in at Headquarters. Then all of court was overrun with Strigoi, we fought them all but they just kept coming. Eventually, Rose and I ended up fighting in the throne room. She was surrounded and a large group of Strigoi were closing in on the queen. I ran to help Rose but she said that she would be fine, that I had to go and protect Lissa."

I was holding back tears at having to re-tell this story.

"So I did what she told me, and I left her.

"I had just finished up my lot but more were coming. They where all fixated on Rose, like they wanted her more than Lissa. I ran to help her but a Strigoi got in my way. And another. They were keeping us apart. When I was done with him, I looked at her in time to see the Strigoi's teeth pierce her skin and hear her cry. I was swarmed with more Strigoi and by the time I finished them all, she was gone."

My voice was a whisper at this point and Janine was crying silently as Abe wrapped his arms around her waist. The tears were flowing down my cheeks freely now but I didn't care. I was way past trying to be tough and bottling up my pain.

"I spent the next day and night looking for her but found nothing."

"And what are you doing to get her back?" Abe asked.

"Adrian is going to try to dream walk with her to find out where they took her and I'm finding out who betrayed us, since the two are connected. If I find the traitor then I can find a way to get to Rose."

"An.. and when you find her. Then what?" Janine choked out.

"I'm going to find whatever spirit user I can get my hands on and ask- beg if I have to, to restore her back into a Dhampir," I refused to think of any other alternative. If I didn't get her back then I would end her life...and by extension mine. We weren't meant to be apart, in life _OR_ death.

"We will do whatever we can to help," said Abe.

I nodded.

"I'm on my way to HQ to check some files. I may have a lead."

They followed me there, probably wanting to hear the situation from Hans himself. When we got there, I watched as Janine and Abe walk over to Hans office as I expected. I walked over to the admin area and got the attention of the office clerk.

"I need you to pull up all the files we have on left handed Zeklos."

He gave me a low whistle and said, "There aren't too many of those around, it shouldn't take long."

As he predicted, it didn't. Five minutes later, I had the files I wanted. I read over them and froze. There was only two left handed Zeklos within the last 100 years and I knew both of them personally. One was Ivan Zeklos, my old charge. He had been dead for the last three years so I immediately ruled him out, but the other...I closed the file and walked into Hans's office. Janine and Abe were no where to be seen.

"Do you have something to report Belikov?"

"Yes sir, I believe I do."

He motioned for me to continue.

"Well, I decided to check out all of the broken wards and I found that the person who drove the stake into the ground was left handed. And you told me earlier that it was a Zeklos who signed for the gates to be opened and the wards to be lowered and it was too much of a coincidence that he chose those two gates at that time so he was obviously working with the Strigoi."

"I pulled the files we had on left handed Zeklos and only two names came up." I dropped the files on his desk.

"The first is Ivan Zeklos, who's been dead for 3 years and the other is ...Jesse Zeklos."

"So you believe he is in league with the Strigoi?"

"Yes I do, he's a troublemaker. He did some bad stuff to queen Lissa back at the Academy and I believe he could be capable of such a thing."

Hans nodded and said, "I'll have someone go and pick him up for interrogation." And with that I nodded and left.

While Hans took care of that, I went to talk to Lissa. I found her where I knew I would. Talking to Sonya about restoring Strigoi back into Dhampirs. Lissa notice me and excused herself from her conversation.

"Have you found anything?"

"Yes, I have found a suspect. Hans is bringing him in now so I thought that I would come and see if Adrian has had any luck with the dream walking."

Her face fell and she said, "Sadly no, but it's still early yet. We will find her and we will bring her home."

"Lissa..." How was I going to do this without her going crazy?

"I know how much you love Rose and want to help her...but you're the queen now. And you can't just go around staking Strigoi, it's not safe. And besides, we have two other spirit users here to help. The most important thing that you can do now for Rose is make court a safe place to bring her back to. You remember what it was like for me when I was first changed." I looked at her hopefully.

Lissa let out a deep breath ad said, "I know, I didn't think that I could get away with it a second time."

"I'll bring her back Lissa, I promise." And I would do everything with in my power to keep that promise.

I wanted to be part to the interrogation but Hans said that in my mental state, I would most likely beat him to a bloody pulp if he didn't give me the answers I wanted, and he was right. So I settled for watching.

Jesse was siting in the interrogation room trying to seem calm and collected and failing miserably. Hans just walked in and sat down as though he had all of the time in the world.

"So Jesse, what were you bringing into court two weeks ago?"

"What,is it a crime to have things delivered now?"

Hands wasn't fazed.

"No, but it was very odd that you used two different gates to do it, why not have one truck follow the other?"

"They were coming from two different places, it was more convenient," Jesse said trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Is that so? Well since it was a vital part of the attack, I had all of the trucks that were involved in the wards going down impounded. And I have the inventory list right here and it says that the contents of _both_ trucks came from the same place."

Jesse was fidgeting in his seat and kept tapping his fingers in a quick pace, an obvious sign that he was lying.

"Well...yeah the... stuff _in_ the truck came from the same place but it was two different shops, that's why they came here separate."

"And arrived at the same time?"

Jesse shrugged his shoulders trying to seem casual.

"I didn't plan it that way, they just showed up." Again he was fidgeting in his seat

"Are you aware that if one of your trucks had been late then the wards wouldn't have lined up as they did and the attack wouldn't have been a success?"

"Well that's not my fault."

"No but what is your fault, is bribing the truck drivers."

Jesse's face lost all of its colour and he began stammering.

"W...wh...what do you mean?"

"I mean Mister Zeklos," Hans said in a tone of voice that meant that he had Jesse right where he wanted him, "is that we interrogated both of your drivers and they both confessed that you paid them off."

Yep, Jesse was done for.

"They confirmed that they both came from the same shop and you paid them off to split up and come in at diffident gates and wait for both of them to get there before they made the delivery. Yes,you paid them to do the job, but you didn't pay them not to talk."

And with that Jesse was finish.

"I want to make a deal," Jesse finally got out.

"Ok here's what it is. You tell me everything you know, and I take the death penalty off the table. And I mean EVERYTHING. I want to know who came up with the plan, who the leader is, how they contact you and most of all,"

He lend forwerd and made his voice dangerous and low.

"Why they took Guardian Hathaway, and what their plans are for her."

Jesse hung his head.

"They double crossed me."

"Yeah Strigoi do that."

"They said that they would give me anything I wanted in exchange for my help. I told them that I wanted to be awakened and that I wanted Rose to be my blood whore."

Even though I was watching from another room, I still growled deep and dangerously, and it was a good thing that I wasn't in that room or I would have killed him right then and there, Moroi or not.

As it was, Hans was barely controlling his own anger.

"But they didn't take me with them like they said that they would. They took her and left."

"And you were also the one to use the stakes to break the wards?"

Jesse nodded in response and said. "Yeah that was me. I planted the stakes while the boss handled the trucks coming in at the same time. He said that it requires pinpoint accuracy with the timing. He said it was part of proving my loyalty."

"And does this 'boss' have a name?"

"Yeah but not one your going believe it."

"Try me."

Jesse did.

-

"No, _NO_, he's lying. He's dead. I _SAW_ him go down!. I was at his funeral, I SAW his body! Jesse is just scared of the real boss and is covering his ass," I said to Hans after he exited the interrogation room.

"And I believe you. Jesse must have been fooled by compulsion or something-"

Just then an office clerk busted through the door.

"Sir, we found something!" he said excitedly.

"What?" Hans asked.

We followed the clerk into the surveillance room.

"This guy was good," said the clerk. "He knew where all of the cameras were and avoided all of them. All but one because we had just had it installed a few weeks ago." As he was speaking he was rewinding the camera footage and when he got to the part that he wanted he stopped it.

"This is the person that dealt with the trucks coming in on time," he said and pressed play.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw on that security tape.

RPOV

"Ah, it didn't make sense,_"_ I shouted and threw a pillow across the room "What do you want with me?!"

"Because of what you can do for us Roza, and what we can do for you."

I turned around to face the mysterious speaker... And gasped.

NO...

NO, it couldn't be! He was dead! But apparently he was just undead.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"I assure you my death was...greatly exaggerated."

I had to be dreaming. Or hallucinating. Maybe they drugged me somehow to keep me quiet while they moved me. I pinched myself to be sure. No, it was true. I was awake and I wasn't hallucinating. He was really here.

Ivan Zeklos was really here...and he was a Strigoi.

**So there you have it, Ivan's alive. But don't worry there's lots more surprises coming:)**

**And sorry if you found it creepy that the guardians have files on people, I just thought it worked. Also sorry about the wards breaking that way, but I didn't want to get to deep into that or you guys would never have found out who had kidnapped Rose until next chapter. And I almost did that but I thought I would be nice.**

**So how about you be nice to me and review. Or better yet follow and favourite my story ;)  
><strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry but it's another NA. I would just like to say a thank you to** 'Guest'** who left me such a lovely review

I only wish that you had a pen-name so I could thank you personally,and that you will be pleased to know that I now have a '**BETA' **so hopefully my **'BAD grammar' **will not will offend you any more. And that my **'spelling amongst other things '** will hopefully Improve. Also I'm sorry to report but my **'Mommy'** will not be available **'to help me write'** but with the help of such kind people such as yourself I'm sure that I will be able to continue with this story all by myself. But thank you for your consideration. Have a nice day/evening:)

And to everyone else who is following this story thanks fore your support.I will not be updating as fast now that I will have to email things back and forth with my beta but I will do the best I can:)


	6. Chapter 5 or 6

**Disclaimer: I don't I don't own Vampire Academy,but this bad boy right here is all mine:)**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my amazing Beta rocio3452 I couldn't have done it without you:)**

RPOV

NO! This could not be happening! Ivan is dead! I mean, this all happened before I came into the picture but Dimitri had told me what had happened to Ivan, told me how much it had hurt him and that he felt that he let his best friend down. Dimitri isn't sloppy, he wouldn't have just assumed that he was dead, he would have gone back and made sure of it. How is this even possible?

"Ok then, if your death was "greatly exaggerated" what the hell are you doing hiding out in Russia and playing dead?"

"Pretending to be dead suits my purpose for now. I've built quite a successful empire over here. But I assure you, the whole Moroi world will soon know of my existence."

"But what about all the people that you left behind? All of your friends and family who think your dead, what about them?" Not that being a Strigoi wasn't as good as being dead, but still.

"Unless they serve my purpose they are of no importance to me."

"What about Dimitri?! Is he not of "importance" to you? He still blames himself for your death! You're just going to go on letting him think that he failed his best friend?"

"Like I said, soon the whole Moroi world will know of my existence and than nothing else will matter."

Ok that tears it.

"Enough with the double talk, just tell me what you want with me so I can say no and get out of here!"

"My my, you are a feisty one. I like that, you will need to be tough to survive in my world."

"Thanks but I survive in mine just fine and I don't plan on world jumping any time soon." I snapped at him. He was just playing with me. Well I was going to show him that this 'toy' had teeth.

"Oh but I'm not going to give you a choice. Dimitri was foolish in keeping you so long, wanting you to chose this life to save your pride. No, I'm not going to make the same mistake that he did. I'm going to turn you whether you like it or not."

"Then why do this? Why keep me here? Bring me to a room just like last time? Why give me clothes and jewelry and my favorite foods? Why do any of this if you're just going to turn me anyway?"

"Simple, I enjoy playing with my food." And with that he launched himself at me.

I fought him with everything I had in me, and considering that I had been knocked out twice and was still a bit woozy, I think I did a pretty good job. But soon Ivan had me pinned. He just chuckled and was leaning down and smelling my neck... Gross.

"Mmmmm, I can see why Dimitri was so insistent on keeping you, you smell divine."

"Thanks but I don't want your compliments and I don't want you're dirty fangs near my neck." I chocked out still struggling to get out from under him. But it was no good, he was even more powerful then Dimitri and I didn't have a hope of getting the better of him. My only hope was to distract him and wait for an opening.

"Don't worry Roza I'm not going to turn you...yet."

"Don't call me Roza! And either turn me or kill me because I will NOT be a blood whore."

"Well how do you feel about the title "science experiment"?"

"What?"

"Science experiment."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that your blood could be the key to the end of the Moroi world...and the key to my victory."

That made no sense.

"Y...you want my blood? And not to drink it?"

"Yes."

"Why?" I whispered.

He just smiled. I'm sure that it used to be a nice smile but now it was just scary.

"All in good time Roza." And before I could tell him off for calling me that, he hit me on the head and the world went black.

APOV

I know it makes no sense because all I'm doing is sleeping, but dream walking is _exhausting_. I almost want to go to sleep from sleeping so much. But everyone was counting on me. And my Little Dhampir needed my help. I had been at it for 3 days now and nothing so that meant one of three things. One-she was drugged. Two- they kept knocking her out and she wasn't able to dream. Or three- she was dead. Needless to say I was hoping for number 1 or 2 . But just as I was about to call it a night ...or day I struck gold.

"Rose!" She turned around and smiled at me before running to me and giving me a big hug.

"Adrian, boy are you a sight for sore eyes."

"So you finally admitted to yourself that life just isn't worth living without me in it." I let out a dramatic sigh, "It was bound to happen eventually, but you know I'm with Sydney now? But hey if you don't mind sharing then who am I to comp...oww."

"Oh put a sock in it Adrian." she said after hitting me in the stomach.

"Rose," I said getting serious, I didn't know how long I would get with her and I needed to find out as much information as possible.

"Where are you? What have they done with you? Are you ok? Are you safe?"

"Whoa whoa slow down there, your talking faster the Sydney on a coffee high," she laughed.

"I'm ok for now but get this, I'm in Russia!"

"What? What are you doing there?"

"Your never going to believe this but Ivan Zeklos, Dimitri's old charge, he's alive! Well sorta, he's a Strigoi but he staged the attack at court to get to me."

"Why? Not that you wouldn't be worth starting an attack over." I just had to add with my ladies smile.

"But what's so special about you that they would attack the court? It's one of the most heavily guarded places in our world."

"Yeah that's what I wanted to know, but when I asked Ivan just asked me how I felt about me being a little "science experiment" and went on talking about how my blood was "the key to his victory"."

As she said this she did a bad Ivan impersonation with and even worse Russian accent and raised a fist With the world "victory," all in all very amusing, if we weren't talking about a crazy Strigoi wanting her blood for who knows what.

"Ok so you're in Russia, what else can you tell me, we need to get you out of there fast."

"Well I'm in a big place, an estate, I think. It's a lot like where Dimitri kept me when he was a Strigoi."

"Well I can ask him for some insight but do you have anything we can use to track you?"

"Well I was flown over here on a cargo plane, then blindfolded and driven over here so I can't give you much in the way of landmarks."

She frowned and I could tell that she was thinking hard on this.

"I got it! On the cargo plane I saw a logo and I'm pretty sure that Ivan's the owner of that company, he's a real big shot in the Strigoi world."

"GREAT, what company?"

" Служба доставки полуночника, мы не спим так, Вы можете, now my Russian isn't that great but I'm pretty sure that that was Ivan's company logo."

"I'll tell Belikov when I wake up and see if that rings any bells."

"How is he? Was he hurt? What about Lissa?!" She sounded frantic.

"Easy Little Dhampir, they're both safe and are going out of there minds with worry for you and from what you've told me there are right to be."

She let out a sigh, "Yeah things aren't looking to good for me right now." She was biting her bottom lip like she always does when she's nervous.

"What it it?"

"Well, I don't want to alarm anyone but...Ivan said that Dimitri was foolish in keeping me so long, and that he's not going to make the same mistake that he did and...that he's going to turn me whether I like it or not."

"What! No, he can't! Don't worry Rose we will save you, even if he does turn you I'll change you back I promise!" She gave me a sweet smile, like the kind that you give a kid that said he was going to grow up and be a super hero.

"I know you will Adrian and thanks, but I don't want you getting hurt trying to save me, I mean think of Sydney, what would happen to her if you didn't come back?"

"Don't. You. Even. Try. To convince me or the others that your not worth saving. We will find you and we will get you out of that hell hole and that's all there is to it."

She just laughed.

" I guess I should have seen that one coming huh?"

I was about to reply when I realized that our time was up.

"Someone is trying to wake you up."

"Please Adrain tell Dimitri that I'm sorry and that I love him."

"I will. Be strong Rose, you can get through this." I called out but she was already gone.

DPOV

Ivan was alive. What did this all mean? Did he fake his own death? Or was he captured and brainwashed to help the Strigoi? Or...was he turned Strigoi himself? So many questions and no answers. But at least thinking about this misery mystery of Ivan helps me keep my mind off my Roza. And what happened to Roza just brings _more_ questions with no answers. Where was she? Was she safe? Were they hurting her? Oh no...where they _DRINKING_ from her?! Treating her like a blood whore like I had? I growled NO, I couldn't think about this any more. I picked up a chair and threw it at the agent's wall and was a little bit satisfied when it smashed into pieces. But it didn't help much, I was still no closer to finding my Roza and I was starting to loose it. Where was Adrain? What was taking him so long? He should have found something by now...

Just then Lissa came bursting through my door again. Mmm, I really should get a lock on that. But then my brain asked why she would come bursting in like that.

"You found her?"

"Adrain has news but he wants us all together so he doesn't have to repeat it." I nodded and followed her to her room. When I entered I saw all of our close friends. There was Christian who had just come up to put his arms around Lissa ,Abe and Janine, Mia and Eddie, Hans, Mikhail and Sonya, and Sydney and Adrian in the middle. Everyone that was close to Rose was here so we all turned to Adrain to hear what he had to say.

He cleared his throat. "Ok we all know why were here so I will just cut right to the chase. I've dream walked with Rose and she's in Russia."

He pause to let that sink in and continued.

"She was flown there on a private cargo plane and then blindfolded and put into a car. They led her to a room that she thinks is on an estate and was just like the one that Dimitri had her in when he was a Strigoi."

What, why? I had put her there because I had wanted to put her in a pretty cage while I was trying to convince her to join me, but Strigoi weren't in the habit of keeping prisoners.

"And that's not all." He stopped as if he couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"Ivan Zeklos is a Strigoi. And he's the one that ordered the attack at court just to get her."

"Ivan Zeklos? As in Dimitri's old charge?" Janine asked with disbelief.

"Yes he's alive." Everyone turned to me as I spoke.

"It's time I told you all what I found from my investigation of the broken wards."

I looked around the room and saw that I had everyone's attention.

"All four of the wards were lowered within one month of each other so they were weak. Two were for a routine stake delivery and the other two were a private order for a royal. The orders were signed by a Zeklos. The wards were broken by a person sticking a stake in all of the wards at the right place at the right time. I looked at it and saw that the person was left handed, rare for Moroi and Dhampirs. I put two and two together and checked out files for a left handed Zeklos. I found two within the last 100 years. One was Ivan Zeklos who we all thought to be dead and the other was Jesse Zeklos. He was interrogated and confessed to bribing the drivers to come in at different gates so all of the wards were weakened and staked the wards to break them. And as payment, "

I stopped talking to try to hold on to my self control.

"He wanted to be awakened and for Rose to be his blood whore." I heard gasps from all over and growls. I looked around and saw that the growls were from Janine and all of the males in the room.

"At first I didn't believe it myself but then an office clerk showed Hans and me a security tape that shows Ivan singing for the Turks. I couldn't tell on the tape if he was a Strigoi or not but this confirms it."

"Wow," said Lissa "I knew Jesse was a jerk and that he was kind of obsessed with Rose but I never would have suspected this."

"Rest assured I will be having a little talk with this Jesse." That was from Abe.

I turned back to Adrain.

"What else can you tell us?"

"That when Rose was in the plane before they knocked her out she saw a company logo that she believes Ivan is in charge of and might help us find her."

I nodded for him to continue.

"Her words not mine but it was Служба доставки полуночника, мы не спим так, Вы можете."

He looked at me, as did most people in the room.

"It means "night owls delivery service we don't sleep so you can"."

"Catchy." Eddie said,his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But that's not all..." Adrain looked nervous, he turned to me as if this affected me the most. I locked eyes with him and waited for him to continued.

"She said that Ivan was not going to give her a choice. That Dimitri was foolish in keeping her. That he's not going to make the same mistake that he did. That he's going to turn her whether she likes it or not."

I breathed in sharply. _NO_.

"NO," almost everyone in the room shouted at the same time. Followed by

"They can't to that to her"- Mia

"No way in hell am I going to sit here and let that bastard get away with this" -Eddie

" Not if I have anything to say about it" -Abe

" I will stake whosever sorry excuse for a Strigoi who try's it"- Janine

"Oh no Rose" -Lissa

"Those Strigoi are charcoal" -Christian

I was beyond speech, I swear I was going to stake every last Strigoi who laid a hand on her!

"But why wait?" We all turned to Mikhail.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked sounding cross between confused and angry.

"He means" explained Sonya "That Ivan obviously intends to turn Rose, and has told her such, so why not do it? Why the delay?"

"Because he needs her as a Dhampir for now. It's something to do with her blood," said Adrian.

"Your blood could be the key to the end of the moroi world...and the key to my victory. That's what Ivan said to Rose." said Adrian.

That just sent the room into another burst of conversation.

"So what do we do now ?" Mia asked to no one in particular.

"Now we have to start planing." said Hans, taking control.

"First we need to do some research on this delivery compony, Abe?"

He turned to address Rose's father.

"You have the most experience with businesses, you should be able to find us anything useful. Also use your contacts in Russia, we all know you have them."

To his credit he didn't try to deny it and nodded his head.

"Sydney, I know things with the Alchemists are rough right now but find out what you can about large Strigoi activity in Russia right now."

"Lissa, Sonya, and Adrian, am I right in assuming that there's not a hope in hell of trying to convince you NOT to try to stake Hathaway with a spirt stake?"

They all just looked at him like his comment didn't need to be dignified with an answer.

"Right just thought I'd ask, so you three talk about what you need to do and decide who's going do it."

"Christian, keep up your work with the Moroi doing offensive magic. We may need it sooner then you think."

"Janine, I want you to be a temporary guard for the Queen." Like Abe she just nodded.

"Mia, your good with a computer. See if you can get some floor plans or schematics for this company's HQ."

"Eddie, pack your bags you and Dimitri are going to Russia."

**we that's it for now,PLZ review and tell me what you think:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**_sorry for the long wait guys,my Beta was bizy. She has a life,wonder what that's like:P but the good news is that I've already started on my next chapter so you hopefully won't have to wait long ;) so enjoy _**

**_Disclaimer: VA is not mine...so sad:(_**

_"Eddie, pack your bags you and Dimitri are going to Russia."_

DPOV

That had been two days ago. Two days with _**nothing**_. No contact from Rose at all via Adrain's dream walking. She's FINE, I tell myself. She's a survivor. I should know, I taught her. But that didn't stop the hollow empty feeling in the pit of my gut telling me that we were already too late.

It had been less then a week and already I was falling apart without her. The hours of the day seemed to drag on forever. The nights were unbearably lonely. Nothing seemed to work right without her here with me, where she belonged.

Everyone in the room was giving me mixed looks.

Mia and Sydney were giving me looks of sadness.

Lissa and Sonya were looking sympathetic.

The rest, which would be Abe, Janine, Hans, Eddie, Christen, Mikhail and even Adrain who definitely wasn't a fighter, looked like they just wanted to get on a plane as fast as possible and get to Russia to kick some Strigoi ass.

I didn't care. I had up what Roza called my 'Guardian mask' and she was still the only one who could see through it. To everyone else in the room it looked as though it was just another meeting between the Guardians and me, but I knew that I wasn't fooling anyone today. Everyone in that room knew that I was barely holding it together. That if I was pushed any harder, then I would snap and just get up and go after my Roza right now.

But that would most likely end in either me getting killed or worse, me being too late and Rose already being a Strigoi and me not have a spirt user with me and actually having to KILL my Roza... No, I will do this properly. I _will_ get through this meeting, I _will_ plan an attack, and I WILL execute it as a team. And I _will_ get my Roza back. There was no other outcome that I would consider.

Hans walked to the center of the room and instantly got everyone's attention.

"Ok you all have your assignments, what info have you got for me?"

First he turned to Abe. Abe stood up and addressed the room.

"Well I did some digging around the company and found out that on the surface their pretty legit. Just a simple delivery company that specializes in delicate objects and has a guarantee on not breaking fragile items. But dig in the right places and you will turn up all sorts of interesting things."

He opened up the folder that he had been holding.

"It turns out that this "delivery company" is a front for one of the biggest drug and stolen merchandise businesses there is around. They are single handedly responsible for "The Paris at Twilight " art theft job."

That was a surprise. I didn't have much appreciation for the arts, and only took notice of this event because it had been one of the best thefts job in generations. What had happened was that a Moroi artist who hadn't been able to make it in his own world had taken his art to the humans who had gone nuts over it. He had painted 17 master pieces in total, the greatest by far being "The Paris at Twilight". But after the night of his grand revealing in the new wing of the museum, it was robbed. And this was the reason I knew what Abe was talking about.

It had been, in a word, fascinating. No one knows exactly what had happened but somehow, one man had gotten in the museum after hours, put a loop over the cameras so surveillance was useless, dodged the guards on duty MULTIPLE times, gotten past the lasers, dogs and the weight and pressure senses on all of the paintings and taken them all. But in the morning all of the paintings were there. No one noticed a thing until 6 months later when one of the paintings was going in to be cleaned and serviced, had it been discovered that it was a fake. After checking all of the paintings it was discovered that ALL of them had been fakes. The whole museum was searched and it was discovered that there was a forgotten storage room under the museum. The thief had gotten all of the paintings in and replaced them all with fakes in the same night.

The security's footage was watched again and they noticed that every week on the same day a man would come in and buy a "copy" of one of the stolen 17 paintings. It was the same man every time. The police tracked him down and it turned out that he had been well paid to do just that. Go to the museum on the same day and buy a "copy" of one of the stolen 17. So the thief had literally been walking out the door with priceless pieces of art right under there noses.

But the real kicker was that the thief had left them a note saying that _"3 of the 17 where already fakes"_ but apparently no one in the museum had been able to tell. And the thief hadn't wanted_ "to lessen the value of the originals by adding the fakes to complete the collection."_ Talk about adding insult to injury.

"Anything useful to our mission?" asked Hans.

"Yes, in three days there will be a delivery to the _estate_ that doubles as a store house for the extremely valuable i.e. stolen goods. And if that turns out to be a bust then there's another delivery happening two days after that."

"Excellent! We will be able to use that to our advantage." He turned to Mia.

"Mia, now that we know the address, I'm sure that you were able to pull up some plans?"

"Was I!" Mia said with a self satasfied smile.

"Not only was I able to get the grounds lay out, but I managed to get the original construction blue prints. Now there may have been some changes over the years but it will still give us something to work with. I also have an idea to share if I may?"

"Go on."

"Well if I can get close enough with the right equipment then I bet I can tap into there camera and security feeds and get their patrol routes. And those of you going in wearing ear pieces, I can guide you through the house."

Hans turned to Abe.

"Can you get that kind of equipment in Russia in three days?"

"If it will help Rose then I can guarantee it."

Hans nodded again and continue the meeting.

"Have you three," he gestures to Adrain, Lissa and Sonya, "decided who's going on this mission?"

"I am." Adrain spoke up. Not surprising. Lissa was the queen and Sonya was to gentle. Even as a Strigoi she had kept part of her sweetness in her garden.

Hans had also known that this was coming and simply nodded in response.

"Sydney?"

"There's nothing solid yet but as far as I can tell the whole Strigoi world is about to be picked up and shaken. Word is that there's about to be a new boss, and that he's going to be the biggest and baddest yet. Everyone's just wating for the pin to drop so they know who's side to run to.

Hans didn't look like he liked the sound of that. I could relate.

"Ok here's what's going to happen. Eddie, Dimitri, Adrain, and myself will go to Russia. We leave in one hour. Abe, call your people and make the equipment happen."

"Mia, get all the blue prints and anything else that you might need, your now in on this mission. "

"Janine, I want you to be head Guardian will I'm gone. "

"We will work out a strategy to get into estate and get Rose _out_ when were on the plane, but right now time is our enemy. I don't want to have to use the sprit users if I don't have to."

"I'm going too." We all looked at Abe.

"You know that I can help, I have friends everywhere, and if you don't let me come then I will just jump on my private jet and go there anyway."

"Fine, you know enough to keep yourself out of trouble but don't draw unnecessary attention to yourself."

"Everyone else, we will be in touch."

And with that the meeting was over.

_FINALLY_, some action. I had finish packing days ago and was sitting on my bed trying to read one of my western novels, but all that was doing was bringing back memories of how much my Roza loved to tease me about them.

If I could have, I would have just gotten on a plane the minute we had found out that Rose was in Russia. But if I wanted to have a hope of rescuing her then I would need to have a team for back up. And it was about time too. I was going nuts just siting here doing nothing while 'my one time friend turned Strigoi' was doing who knows WHAT to my Roza. No. I was going to go get on a plane, go to Russia, and do what ever it takes to get my heart back were it belonged.

Just then there was a knock at my door, I rush toward it and found none other then Adrian.

"Have you made contact with Rose? Is she ok?" I asked frantically.

"No, nothing since the last time."

I was instantly crest fallen. "Then why did you come. Shouldn't you be saying your goodbyes to Sydney?"

"I've been saying my goodbyes to her for days, we both knew that I would be the one to go after Rose. But I came here because last time that I did make contact with Rose she gave me a message to give to you."

"What! Why have you waited this long to tell me?!"

"Because, one it was private, two it wasn't something you didn't already know, and three I thought that my time was better spent trying to dream walk with her then playing messenger boy.

"What was the message?" I prayed that it wouldn't be the last thing that I heard from her.

"She said, _" Tell Dimitri that I'm sorry and I love him. "_

Oh my sweet Roza. Even kidnapped, knocked unconscious and in mortal danger she still had time to blame herself for getting taken and to make sure, no mater what, that I knew that she loved me. I vowed to myself that I was going to find my love, find her and bring her home again.

"Thank you for telling me this Adrain, you have know idea how comforting it is to know that I have a way of finding out how and where she is." It was the only reason that I hadn't lost it yet and gone off on my own.

"I feel your pain man, if this had happened to Sydney then I would be a mess. Your actually holding it together better then I would."

"That's because if I didn't then Hans wouldn't have let me come on the rescue mission. And trust me if ANYONE tried to stand in the way of me getting to my Roza then it would NOT end well for them." Guardian or not, nothing and no one will keep me away from her when she needs my help.

"I understand completely. I'll see you on the plane." He turned and walked away.

RPOV

I was indeed being woken up from my spirit dream by an annoying sound. I looked around and found what it was. It was a bell on the door. Why was there a bell? Then without waiting for an answer the human girl walked in with a plate of food. Just like last time she put the food down on the table, turned and walked out without saying a word. I walked over to the food and read the note that I found.

"_You must eat, with all the blood your about to loose you will need to keep up your strength."_

Well THAT was creepy. It wasn't signed but it didn't need to be. It was obviously Ivan's work but what did he mean by the note? Maybe he changed his mind on turning me and wanted to keep me as his blood whore after all.

I ignored the food and instead looked around my room again. Lost in thought, trying to figure this mess out and trying to find a way to get home to the man I loved. _Ahhh Dimitri. How I wish I could of dream walked with you._ I miss him so much and I was desperate to get back home to him.

I looked around again. This was weird, if they didn't want to drink from me then what could a Strigoi possibly want with my blood? It didn't make sense. And what was with all _'your blood could be the key to the end of the Moroi world...and the key to my victory"_ rant Ivan was going on before he knocked me out? One things for sure, if my blood is so special then I definitely couldn't let the Strigoi get their hands on it. I had to escape.

But how? The room was almost the same as last time and I couldn't find a weapon then either. If Dimitri hadn't broken that chair then I never would have escaped last time.

I knew that it was pointless but I looked around for inspiration. Lovely furniture, hard marble, unbreakable window, jewelry...maybe? Designer clothes...wait! I turned and ran for the closet. I opened the doors and took off all the clothes. YES! There it was. The long wood in the closet that the hangers hung from. If I broke that, it would be more like a javelin then a stake but it might do...IF I could break it.

20 minutes later, I was breathing heavily and my face was red, but I had done it. I now had a weapon, and not a minute to soon. The door was about to be opened. Well here goes nothing,I thought and I picked up my makeshift javelin and threw it as hard as I could at whoever was on the other side of the door. I just really hoped that it wasn't the human girl, I mean she really brought it on herself working for Strigoi but still, I was not in the habit of killing if I didn't have to.

But my luck held out, and it was none other then..._Griner_! Ha, oh the look on his face was priceless. It was a mix between shock, surprise, pain and anger. Unfortunately, it wasn't a silver stake so it wouldn't kill him but it would put him out of commission for a while.

My time was short so I ran to the door stoping only to retrieve my makeshift stake and opened the door...and ran into Ivan's chest. Damn.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said with a smile that I was determine to wipe off his face. I thrust up my javelin at him, aiming straight for his heart like Dimitri had taught me. But Ivan was ready, he grabbed my weapon, yanked it out of my hands and threw it out the door behind him.

"I leave you alone for a few hours and THIS is how you greet me? I pity Dimitri for having to come home to this every day."

"Shut the hell up, you have know idea how we work!"

Even though I was unarmed, I was still going to put up a fight. I faked a jab with my left hand and then delivered a right hook, and I was rewarded with the sound that comes with a powerful hit right to his jaw. It wouldn't do much damage but it was still a good hit. Ivan was obviously surprised that I was still attacking him now that I was unarmed, that he just stood there and took it. But only the first one because my next attempt was met with Ivan grabbing both of my arms and and holding them behind my back so I couldn't hurt him anymore, or so he thought.

I wrapped my left leg around his so our ankles were touching and then as quick as I could I pulled my ankle up and out throwing him off balance and at the same time I rammed my right shoulder into his chest and sent him to the ground. I thought that that would give me the advantage but apparently Ivan has spend just as much time grappling as me and as quickly as I had grounded him he was on top of me, pining me to the ground.

"Oh yes, you will _DEFINITELY_ make a fine addition to my ranks." He purred. Ugh.

"Get it through your thick Reinforced Skull, I'm. Not. Going. To. Join. You!"

"And as I have told you before, you will not have a choice."

We just stared at each other in a silent battle which I eventually lost.

"What do you want with me? You know I'm just going to keep trying to escape so why keep me? Am I some kind of sick trophy? Is it payback because I was responsible for restoring Dimitri and you wanted to be all buddy buddy with him? Why do you want me so bad?"

"I told you before, it's your blood."

"Yeah I remember. The whole "your blood could be the key to the end of the Moroi world...and the key to my victory." I did in my best impersonation of him, and judging from his amusement it wasn't very good.

"Yes, your blood is very special."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" I would have to keep him talking to both get some answers and to distract him so I could try to escape again.

"It's because not only were you shadow kissed but you were brought back _from_ being shadow kissed, and that combination with the right mix of ingredients will make a _very_ powerful weapon if used correctly."

"So your going to keep me to do scientific experiments on my blood?" That was just to weird to think about right now.

"Yes, but not for long."

Dread crept into me.

"What do you mean?

"I mean that what I said earlier was true. You're much to dangerous to be kept alive, and as you said yourself you would just keep trying to escape. But you're too valuable of a fighter and _much_ too valuable an asset to the Moroi Queen as her guard to just be killed and eaten as lunch. But I still need your blood, so I came up with a solution."

This was it, I was going to be turned. I was going to be turned and was going to have to drink blood for the rest of my undead life, and the worst part was that I was actually going to _like_ it.

"Last time, Dimitri kept you for a little over a week and in that time you escaped. So I'm going to keep you for just one week. In seven days time, you will be one of us."

No, no, no, no.

"Now I know that I've technically already had you for 3 days but I'm not going to count those as I was moving you and I didn't get what I wanted. So I'm going to start the seven days now."

"Y...your..going to turn me in 7 days?" I whispered.

"Oh yes." he said as he rubbed his nose over my neek and breathed in deeply.

"But until then, I will need to take LOTS of blood samples from you." And with that he bit me.

**Thank you SO much for your reviews:) they make me so happy hint hint ;P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hay guys and dolls:) thank you SOOO much for all of your reviews,it means so much to me. I would like to dedicate this chapter once again to my Beta rocio3452 who got this chapter done in record time:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA ;(**

_"But until then I will need to take LOTS of blood samples from you." And with that he bit me._

RPOV

It was just like last time, the bite was painful for the first second but after that one second, my world exploded into pure bliss. There was nothing in the world like a Strigoi bite. I had forgotten how _good_ one could make you feel. But all to soon it stopped.

"Mmmmm so sweet. My dear, your blood is DEFINITELY something special." Ivan said as he licked over the bite he had just made on my neck which just intensified the pleasure. The reason a Moroi's and Strigoi's bite was so amazing, was because of their saliva. It was the key to the happy drug they pump you with when they bite you.

"I know that the only reason you were able to escape last time was because you somehow convinced Dimitri NOT to bite you for a few days and you came out of the drug haze. Rest assured, I will not make that mistake. No, I intend to bite you every day to keep you under my influence and then drain your precious blood for my experiment."

"H...how...do..do you know...so much a...about ..la...last time?" I managed to say.

"Simple. I've been a Strigoi for much longer and I've gained quite a lot of power. You see I was in charge of Galina and she was in charge of the estate itself but I was in charge of _all_ of them. She came to me and told me of Dimitri's plan to keep you and I agreed. I heard about how good you were and I agreed with Dimitri that you would be a very valuable asset."

My drugged mind was struggling to make sense of what he had just said. He was in charge of Galina? Then how come Dimitri never told me about him? Ivan must have kept it a secret, but why?

"W...why...why would you..." I tried to get my question out but I couldn't. I was to far gone. I heard Ivan laugh at my drugged state.

"All in good time my Roza, all in good time."

And before I could yell at him for using that name, I was unconscious.

DPOV

As the plane took off, I felt myself breathe a little easier. We were FINALLY on the move. We had been flying for 5 hours now and I was getting impatient to hear the plan. Rose always makes jokes about my "famous self-control and endless patience" and she was usually right. I DID have good self control and a lot of patience but when it came to my Roza, my famous patience and self control crumbled to dust, it always had.

Even when we were back at the Academy, I was fighting a loosing battle trying to resist her and trying to convince myself that I was _not_ falling in love with my student. But Roza had always had a way of breaking down my walls. And now that she was in danger and I was forced to WAIT, I found that my already short self-control and patience was almost non-existent.

In 12 hours, we would touch down in Russia and put our plan into action. _Soon my Roza, soon, we will be together. _I turned toward Hans as did Christian, Adrain, Eddie, Abe and Mia to hear what our assignments will be.

"Ok listen up people because time is short and I don't want to waste it by repeating myself," Hans announced cutting straight to the point.

"I've gone over the blue prints with Mia and I have a plan in place," he laid down the blue prints on the table and we all leaned in to look at them.

"We will go in teams of two. Dimitri and Christian will be our strike team. You two will go in and break down their defences _quietly_ if possible. Once you have disabled and/or gotten past the guards, you get in contact with Mia and she will guide you to the room that we believe Rose is being held in."

"Once you have located her, determine if she is still a Dhampir or if she has been turned. If she has not been turned then bring her with you and get the hell out of there. If she has been turned, then detain her and contact us. Eddie and Adrain will then go in and Adrain will restore her. I will be waiting as back up in case something happens or someone needs help. Questions?"

"What if we can't find what room she's being held in?" asked Adrain.

"Then Mia will hack into their computers and find us something to work with."

"And if she can't hack into the computers?" asked Christian.

"Then quietly grab the nearest Strigoi and make him talk, if he won't then stake him and try again."

"And if the worst should happen and we were discovered and it becomes too dangerous to complete the rescue?"

I asked even though the question tasted like ash in my mouth, but I had to. I wanted Rose back more then anything, but I would not sacrifice her friends and mine to get to her if I didn't have to.

"Then we pull out and try again in two days when we have our next opening."

Hans said with a hard look on his face and I could understand why. After our rescue attempt was discovered, that estate would be locked tighter than Fort Knox. And going in on a mission when the enemy was expecting you was damn near suicide. This mission was already volunteers only and no one needed to be asked if they would be willing to take on the second and more dangerous mission.

Hans turned to Abe.

"Have you heard from your people in Russia?"

"Yes, the equipment we need will be waiting for us when we get there and I've called in a few favors and lets just say that there are some employees of the company that aren't too satisfied with their working conditions and for a considerable donation, have volunteered some valuable information about the guards patrol route." Abe walks over to the table and with a marker, put some red X's in different places on the map.

"The X's are all places that ALWAYS have the most guards as they are the places that are the most vulnerable in the event of an attack. And here," he drew a red circle this time, "are the weak spots that were brought to the Boss' attention but was told that "no normal person' could ever make it through"."

"Well, it's a good thing that we certainly aren't normal then huh?" Adrain said with a grin.

"With this new information I think that I can find their radio "hot spot" to highjack their signal form." said Mia, speaking for the first time in the meeting.

"Good," Hans said, "with that and Mia's computer hacking skills, we should be able to avoid all trouble with the perimeter altogether."

This was it. The plan was set and we were already on our way and if all went according to plan, than in just over two days I would have my Roza back in my arms.

Two days later.

RPOV

How long had I been here I wondered as I laid on my big luxury bed. With the windows being so tinted, I could hardly make out the difference between day and night and with all of the bites I was getting from Ivan, it was getting hard to tell. The only difference between the times was the food. My meals were always brought three times a day and it was always brought by the same girl.

_FLASHBACK_

_She would come in and bring me food then wait for me to ask if I needed something and then leave. But even though she didn't say anything, I got the feeling that she actually cares about me. When she brings in my food she would always look like she was making sure that I was feeling ok and that I was eating and drinking enough to maintain healthy with all the blood I was loosing. On the second day at dinner, when my drug haze was the lowest I decided to talk to her. That is if she spoke English._

_"Hello." I said._

_She seemed startled at first and looked behind her as though I was talking to someone who had come in behind her. When she saw that I actually WAS talking to her she gave me a very timid smile and said "Hello" with a slight accent back. Ok so that was a yes to the English._

_"What's your name?" I asked trying to get a conversation going._

_"Violet." she answered in a timid voice._

_"I'm Rose."_

_"Yes, I know."_

_Hmmm, she seemed a bit shy. "How long have you been here?" I tried again._

_"For about two years."_

_"And do you like it here?" I know it might sound like a dumb question, but the last girl who had served me, what was her name? Inna that was it. She had been here by choice. She was in love with that JERK Nathan and had wanted to be turned by him._

_"No, definitely not." She said and it was the strongest I have ever heard her sound._

_"Then why don't you run away?"_

_"Because I'm a prisoner here as much as you are." And she was back to being_ sad.

"_Were you kidnaped like me?"_

_"No,I came hare two years ago to try to find someone I had lost. But now I am just a slave girl."_

_She had such a sad look on her face that I had to say _something

"_You know I have friends who are coming hear to save me, and when they do, you can come with me."_

_"I have been praying for freedom for years now, but it has not come."_

_"It is now, my friends won't let me down. And if they can't come, then Dimitri will." I said with power and conviction in my voice._

_"Dimitri, he is your sweetheart?"_

_"Yes he is." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "And he will always come for_ _me." I knew it beyond the shadow of a doubt._

_"Then I hope he comes in time to save you." She said with a little smile on her face again before turning and leaving the room._

_We had had some more conversation after that but I was to drugged to remember._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_So how long had I been here? First I was taken to Russia, I knew that, then I was brought here...how? _Oh, I remember a plane! Yes that was it. And then the...the...car! I was so proud of myself for remembering that detail. The car ride wasn't a very long ride. And there was someone I didn't like but who? It couldn't be Ivan, no, he was my friend.

Dimitri had always told me that Ivan and I would get along if we ever met and he was right. Ivan was always nice to me, bringing me nice things, talking to me and BITING me! He did that test twice a day. How nice of him to give me that pleasure. In the back of my mind I knew that that wasn't right, that I should be trying to escape like I did with Dimitri..._Dimitri_! He didn't know where I was did he? I didn't get a chance to tell him before I was...KIDNAPPED!

I was kidnapped, I didn't come here! I was forced to come! Oh my poor Dimitri must be so worried about me, so what do I do? I thought long and hard about this and FINALLY, I got it. I would ask Adrain to give him a message when I dream walked with him...wait, I already did that! And he said that thay were coming to rescue me! But again how long ago was that? Ok, one more time.

There was the plane and then the car and then my room and...Ivan! He had said that he had had me for three days before he had started bitting me. And that had been...I know! I suddenly had an idea. I went under under my bed and started counting my lolly wrappers. I always kept a stash under my bed since I was five. I had made them last and only had one a day so I started counting 1, 2, 3, 4, 5!I had been here for five days!

That was bad because Ivan said he was going to turn me in 7 days and I didn't want that! My brain was starting to work again since I hadn't been bitten for nearly a whole day. I had to escape. But I tried that already, it didn't work and I was so weak from all the bites and all the "blood donations" I was making, that I could hardly get off the bed.

This was not good, but as I tried to put more of my brain back together, Ivan walked into the room. I smiled up at him like I would have before I made myself remember that I didn't actually like him and that he was the one who ordered my kidnaping.

"And how are you today my _Rose_?"

I finally got him to stop calling me Roza but he still called me his and I didn't like it.

"Oh I'm ok but I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?" he asked me with a little smile you might give to someone who was too drunk to remember where they lived and was about to ask for directions.

"I've been really good lately haven't I?"

"Yes Rose you have..."

"Well...since I've been so good I was thinking...do you still need to turn me at the end of my seven days?"

He gave me a pitied look and said "Oh Rose, you know I have to. You are much to valuable to just sit here and be snacked on."

Damn. I was hoping to by myself a little more time for my "rescue" to get here but it looked like I would have to do it myself. I decided to keep him talking a while longer though.

"So how goes to research on my blood?"

His face was grim. "Not good I'm afraid. What we are trying to accomplish has never been done before and it's very complexed. You have to basically have a masters degree in chemistry to even understand what language their talking down there and even they don't know what to do. "

_I bet Sydney would be able to do it_, I thought, but I was NOT going to volunteer that information. It was bad enough that I was being held here against my will but I would _absolutely no_t drag Sydney into this. Especially not when she would be _helping_ the enemy.

"That's too bad, but if you can't do it than you might need to keep me around for a bit longer to do your research."

Ivan just laughed "Nice try my Rose but no. We will have more then enough of your blood at the end of your seven days to continue our research."

Well it was worth a shot. Ivan started smelling my neck, a sign that he was about to bite me.

"Before you do that," I knew it was pointless but I had to try _something_.

"Could you maybe talk to me a bit?"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just miss having a conversation is all. I'm so drugged up that all I can do is just lie hare, so I get bored" I hoped he believed me.

"Ok, what would you like to talk about."

"Uhm," Damn. What did I want to talk about. Something that would keep him talking and distracted.

"Tell me about when Dimitri was here," I blurted out "before, you said something about you being in charge of him but he never mentioned you."

"Because I needed him to make a stand in this world first. It was common knowledge that I was his charge when I was turned and if word got out that I had a soft spot for him, no one would ever take him seriously."

"But you put him under Galina and she was his old mentor and from what I've heard she definitely favored him."

"I did nothing. When Dimitri was first turned,he came to Galina for help, he never knew of my presence. I was about to reveal myself to him before you showed up actually, then I decided to let things play out and see where you would end up. Then when you escaped and I decided I would let him hunt you down before I revealed myself." His face hardened suddenly.

"And then you had to come up with the most stupidest and craziest plan ever of trying to get him back that I actually let him _go_. I never in my wildest imagination would I have ever thought that there would be a way of bringing back a Strigoi but you my dear have a way of changing fate."

As he said that last part he looked down at me and gave me an almost affectionate look. It was creepy coming from a Strigoi.

"And soon, when we unlock the secret to your blood and you are one of us you will be changing MY fate for the better."

He gave me a big smile and I saw his fangs. I wanted to hit him and run but I would have never made it with all the blood that I had lost.

"Now my dear quit stalling and let me bite you."

He was on to me,I was doomed...and that's when the alarm began to sound.

DPOV

This was it, it was time to get my Roza back. We were all in the security van that Abe had gotten for us and we were about to move out. I looked over at Mia and saw her checking the equipment and making sure that everything was working.

Hans was hovering over her shoulder making sure that the plans she pulled and the plans that they were now looking at, were the same. Eddie seemed very deep in thought, probably mentally preparing himself for the up coming battle. And Abe and Christian were muttering about something,I let them be, my eyes then wondered over to Adrain. We locked eyes and I had the feeling that we were both remembering the conversation we had had earlier.

_FLASHBACK_

_We were in the hotel room that we had rented to stop to rest up and to prepare ourselves. All the others were out preparing for the rescue so it was just me and Adrian._

_"So you think that you can do this?" I asked as an ice breaker, but was genuinely worried. I mean he was pretty much my only hope if we were too late._

_"Yeah, I can do this. It's going to be tough doing it to Rose but I can get past that."  
><em>  
><em>He sounded sure,so I just went ahead and asked the queson that was really bugging me.<em>

_"Listen Adrain...you know that when Lissa turned me I was unnaturally atached to her for a while?"_

_"Yeah I know, Rose used to bitch about it to me all the time."_

_It hurt me to remember that I had been so cruel and harsh to my Roza that I had driven her into the arms of Adrain but I put that to the side for now.  
><em>  
>"<em>Yes, I was just so grateful to her for restoring me and saving me from such a horrible life that I would have done anything she asked to pay her back. Yes I was grateful, but that was <em>All_ it was. I know what you have with Sydney is real and I don't want-"_

_"Save it," Adrain put up his hand in a stop gesture._

_"Your worried that when I restore Rose that she will feel guilty like you did when you were first turned and you think that she will push you away and that because she's so grateful to me for saving her that she will run into my open arms?"  
><em>  
><em>I just nodded, he had pretty much summed it up.<em>

_"Well you can stop your worrying, I know that she will be grateful to me, but I also know that that feeling will fade and that her love for you will resurface just like yours did. And a year ago, you would have been right to worry. But now I have Sydney..." _

_As he said her name a goofy smile spread across his face and I was sure the same thing happened to me whenever I talked about my Roza._

_"And unlike what I had with Rose, Sydney and I are the real deal, and I would NEVER do anything that would jeopardize that. Rose will always have a special place in my heart but that's only because she's the one that finally got it through my thick head that I needed something more than a string of one night stands to be happy. That I needed someone I loved so much that they made me want to be a better person without even asking and because of that, I now have the love of my life waiting for me back at the court. Does that ease your fears?"_

_I breathed a sigh of relief, I had been worried about how to have this conversation without hurting Adrain and making things worse between us, but he had already seen the conversation coming and was prepared for it._

_"Yes it does, thank you. How is Sydney anyway? Are things back at cout settling down?"_

_"Things are ok at court. Lissa is charming people down but it will start up again when we bring Rose back. And as for Sydney." A worried look came over his face, "She decide_d _to get some more info from the Alchemists so she went straight to the source."_

_"What? Is she crazy because after being with you for so long they will have branded her as a traitor and will send her to re-education."  
><em>  
>"<em>Believe me, I'm not any happier about it than you are, but apparently the Alchemists still think she's working for them. They don't know about me yet and still think that Sydney is lying low and under cover. She thinks that that will keep her safe but I'm not so sure."<em>

_"Don't worry, if something happens to Sydney then we will get her out of it. We look after our own and we all count Sydney as part of the family now."_

_I meant what I said. Without Sydney, Adrain would still be smoking like a chimney and drink_ing _like a fish and Rose would still fell guilty about breaking his heart. But like I said, with Sydney, Adrain was a whole new man._

_"Thanks cradle robber." he smirked at me thus ending our little heart to heart._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

We both nodded and kept thinking of what was to come.

"Alright people it's go time. Dimitri and Christian, you're up." Hans said as he handed Christian and I our ear pieces.

"Just speak to us if you have a problem, or if you find Rose,or if you find her and you need Eddie to bring Adrain. Otherwise maintain radio silence."

We nodded and got out of the van. We were parked as close to the estate as we could without getting spotted and went to the weak spot in the perimeter that no "normal" person should be able to get through. And they were right.

At first it didn't look so hard to cross but then we looked closer. Right in front of us were the biggest thorn bushes I had ever seen. You could not have made it through. Not questions asked. We could have gone over it. A crossbow with a rope attached and you could clear it without a problem.

But then I looked closer, motion and speed detectors where all over the place as well as cameras and well hidden nets that would drop and make sure that you had a very painful, and potentially deadly fall into the thorn bushes.

"So what do your guardian instincts tell you about how we should get through? Because mine are telling me to burn hole."

Hmmmm, maybe. "Could you do that without drawing any attention?"

"Sure, but when the next patrol gets here, they will be sure to notice the big hole in the bushes."

"We will be in and getting into trouble by then. Do it."

"Sure thing." And he started to slowly burn a hole in the bushes.

Ten minuets later, we were through. Now came the hard part. Finding my Roza. The front door was to obvious but I knew form personally experience that we had no hope of going through a window so we bit the bullet and slipped through, which was easier then it should have been, but then again they didn't expect people that didn't belong here to just walk in like they owned the place.

Christian and I set off to find Rose and we started by going up. They would have kept Rose up high so if she escaped then she would have to make her way down and past the guards. Of course that left us with the same problem going up. We had just made it past the second flight when we came across...a human!

I knew that the Strigoi kept human slaves but it was still disorientating to run into one of them. The human was a girl only a few years older then Roza and she gasped when she saw us.

"_What are you doing here?_" She asked in Russian. I ran up to her and put my hand over her mouth to keep her quit.

"_We are hear to rescue a young woman, she's a little younger then you,around your height,with long wavy brown hair, if you tell us where she is we will not hurt you."_ I replied in Russian. She nodded against my hand so I let it drop.

"_She is on the forth floor, second door on the right. You do not need a key to get in_."

"_Thank you, if you promise not to tell anyone then I will not knock you out to keep you quiet."_

I hesitated, she answered my questions without being threatened and I didn't think that she was leading us into a trap. She was most likely here of her own free will...but I had to ask anyway.

"_But...if you want to escape we will take you with us."_

She looked like she might cry, "_YES OH PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU!"_

I nodded. "_What's your name?"_

"_Violet_." she said.

"_Stay behind us and keep out of the fighting."_ I started making my way up to the forth floor.

"Hey why is she still following us?" asked Christian.

"I asked her if she wanted to escape with us and she said yes. I'm not leaving her here if she's being held against her will." He didn't comment after that so I assumed that he agreed with me. Why wouldn't he after the experience he's had with Strigoi already. We had almost made it to the fourth floor when the alarm started up. Damn.

"Looks like they found the hole in the thorn bushes." Christian said from behind me. We kept going and had just made to to her door when...

When Ivan walked out.

**Well there you have it. A BIG chapter for all of you:) I know that I said that Violet was around the same age as Rose but I'm going to make her a little older. You will see why later;) **

**I hoped that you liked it. I will update when I can :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow thank you SO much for all of your reviews, they were so kind. Now a shout out to Guest,thanks for you idea. I'm not going to go there just yet but maybe in the future.**

**please read my AN at the end so you can have a say**

**I dedicate this chapter to my Beta rocio3452 who I am working over time :)**

**Disclaimer:I own VA. I remember because I thought of it when I was floating In my jellybean swimming pool. **

"_Looks like they found the hole in the thorn bushes." Christian said from behind me. We kept going and had just made to to her door when..._

_When Ivan walked out._

DPOV

I didn't want to believe it. I knew that this was coming and I knew that I would have to face him sooner or later. I knew what he was but knowing something and actually seeing it, are two _very_ different things. But there he was, standing there right in front of me.

Ivan. The big bad Boss of the Strigoi. No, I wasn't surprised to see him at all, but he seemed surprised to see me.

"Dimitri!" he exclaimed, his surprised look quickly turning into a smug grin,

"What a pleasure to see you again. You're looking well."

"I didn't come here to make small talk Ivan, I came to get my Roza back."

"Aaahh yes, she is a fine specimen. I must say I understand now why you wanted to keep her human for so long. She has the sweetest blood I have ever tasted."

_My_ blood was boiling and it took all my will power not to charge in and stake Ivan right now for saying that. But I keeped my cool. Barely.

"In fact, I can't even go a day without drinking from her." He said with a big smile that showed off his fangs.

And that was when I lost it. Stake in hand, I charged at him but he was too fast and dogged my attack easily. We started to circle each other, looking for an opening to strike when suddenly the hall way caught on fire. I looked over and saw that Christian had jumped into the fight and was throwing fireballs at Ivan. All Strigoi hated fire. It would kill then in a matter of seconds because they went up like newspaper drowned in kerosene.

Ivan was powerless to stop flinching every time Christian got to close to him and that made him a sloppy fighter. I closed the distance between us and was about to go in for the kill, when an army of Strigoi came running down the hallway.

Violets POV

I froze when I saw my Sir walk out the door. He looked surprised that these two were here but he shouldn't have been. If I was right, then one of these men was Dimitri, Rose's sweetheart. And I knew from personal experience that you will always come after the one you love.

"Dimitri!" he said with a smug grin. "What a pleasure to see you again. You're looking well."

I was right then, one of these man was Dimitri. I looked over to see which one answered.

"I didn't come here to make small talk Ivan, I came to get my Roza back." said the tall one with his brown hair tied at the nape of his neck.

I had thought so,he had this look in his eyes when he said that he was here to rescue a young woman. A look that I recognized as "you would do anything in your power to save them".

"Aaahh yes, she is a fine specimen. " Ivan continued, toying with this man like they were his food, which they technically were.

"I must say, I now understand why you wanted to keep her human for so long. She has the sweetest blood I have ever tasted."

I looked over and saw Dimitri gripping the handle of his stake tighter and it looked like he was barely keeping control of himself.

"In fact, I can't even go a day without drinking from her." He said with a big smile that showed off his fangs.

And that was all it took. Dimitri charged in and made a pass at Ivan's heart, but he was too fast and was most likely expecting that move from Dimitri, Ivan easily dodged and just like that the two were at each other's throats. In Ivan's case, quite literally. I was only going to get in the way if I stayed here so I was going to move back down the hallway.

Then I realised,Ivan hadn't acknowledged my presence here, which wasn't surprising because to him, I was just a serving girl and no threat. But he was distracted now which meant that I might be able to help. Just then the Moroi man let loose a stream of fireballs! The hall way was on fire in seconds.

And I had my opening.

I didn't try to help out with the fight, no I would only get in the way but I could easily slip past the fight and get to my true target.

It might not have worked out for me but I was going to do whatever it took to give Rose the happy ending that she deserved.

RPOV

"What the hell!" Ivan screamed as he leapt from the bed and pulled out his mobile."What's going on down there?" He shouted to the person on the other end.

"What?" He was quiet for about five seconds and then said, "Well fix it!" This time he was only quiet for three seconds and said "What? Intruders! How many?" Two seconds of silence and then he said, "How could you not know, you're my head of security!" Then he was quite for a long time and his face became the things that nightmares are made of.

"If you don't find a way to get the intruders and fix this mess then you will be begging for death by the time I'm finished with you."

He hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket and turned to leave without saying a word. I watched him go and hoped that with all the confusion, he would forget to lock the door behind him. But no, he shut and locked it. Intruders he had said, that could only mean a rescue for me and I knew with absolute certainty that the one that would be running that rescue would be none other than my sexy bad ass Russian.

I looked around my room in a desperate hope to find some way to escape and help Dimitri. But after a few minutes of looking around, I was still empty handed, which was really too bad because at that moment my door burst and came through

Violet!

"What are you doing here? What's going on out there? Is that smoke in the hallway?"

I rushed her with questions as I tried to decide what to do. I could pin her and make her tell me the code for the door like I did last time. But I really liked Violet, she was always very good to me and I didn't want to do that to her. Maybe I could just ask her nicely, after all she wanted to escape too, maybe we could help each other?

"Your Dimitri has come to rescue you," Violet said in a hurry as she rushed over to me and grabbed my hand.

"He is in the halls right now battling with Ivan."

"What, Dimitri's here?" I had known that he would come for me and I was sure that when Ivan had said intruders that it would be him but now it was confirmed. My Dimitri had come for me just like I knew he would.

"Yes, he is out in the hall way with another man that is throwing fireballs all over the place."

Christian! I can't believe that they let him come since everyone knows that he and Lissa will one day get married and the the would become the non- ruling king. But even though we fought like Dhampirs and Strigoi, we both really cared for each other and I was touched that he had come to help save me.

"Come, we must hurry." Violet said as she dragged me across the room over to the door and started typing in the code. She was letting me go? Now don't get me wrong, I was all for leaving but Violet would most likely take the blame for my escape. And after being so kind to me and helping me now I didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Come with me." I blurted out. I wasn't going to leave her here if I didn't have to. Another person, especially a human would slow me down but Violet was my friend. Or so I thought of her.

Her eyes had a little light in them when she answered me.

"Your Dimitri has already offered to take me with him after he rescued you. You two truly are in synch with each other."

Of course Dimitri had offered that, he was the best person I knew and he couldn't live with himself if he didn't try to save everyone he could. I think it was the cowboy thing he had going on and his need to save "damsels in distress".

Violet opened up the door just to slam it shut again.

"What's wrong?"

"The hall way is full of Strigoi." She looked terrified.

"Don't worry, Sparky and Dimitri will make fast work of them."

Violet nodded and opened up the door again, but only a little and peered out. I looked out behind her and gasped. The hall way was in flames and there were Strigioi caching fire left, right and center, and in the middle of it all was...Dimitri!

And he was fighting Ivan. I knew that killing Ivan was going to he hard on him later and I would help him through it, but first I had to get out of this room.

"Come on, everyone's distracted, we should make a break for it now." I said and garbed Violet's hand and dragged her out of the room. The heat in the hall way was intense and I couldn't understand why at first. I had been around Christian lots of times when he was using fire and burning Strigoi to crisps before, so why was this so much worse? Then I realised that all of the Strigoi that were getting set on fire were adding to the flames.

Evan back at the Academy when Christian and I were fighting all through the Strigoi attack, the attack had been outdoors and the heat had had a chance to escape, but here, it was all indoors and in a confined space, not a good combination.

I desperately wanted to get into the fight but I was still weak and I didn't have a weapon. I looked one more time at Dimitri looked at how he moved,looked and every little detailed that I could about him. It hadn't been that long since I had seen him but it felt like a lifetime.

Just then I heard a loud noise and looked up. The ceiling looked it was about to collapse.

"DIMITRI!" I cried out. I didn't want to distract him but I also didn't want the roof to crush him. He looked up at the sound of his name and our eyes locked. I wanted to run straight into his arms and never leave them again. But now wasn't the time.

"THE ROOF!" I shouted and pointed up. He looked up just in time to jump out of the way of a falling beam. He dived in one direction and Ivan dived in the other. Right after they jumped to the sides, the roof came down all together and Violet and I had to dive back into my room to escape injury. After the dust had cleared, I got up and ran out I to the hall and froze. The hallway had collapsed and there was debris everywhere.

"DIMITRI?" I started desperately digging through the debris "DIMITIRI?" I heard a few groans but it was hard to tell if is was from the Strigoi or from Dimitri. I kept at it because I was NOT going to give up on Dimitri."No no no don't you do this to me Comrade."

I finally made it over to where I saw him last and started digging. Then suddenly a hand shot up out of the rubble. A hand covered with blood. A hand I knew.

"Dimitri!" I dug even faster and soon had him out of the pile. He was ok from what I could see. No broken bones and nothing bleeding too much.

"Roza," Dimitri sighed and suddenly I was in his arms.

"Oh Roza, I missed you so much, I was so worried about you. I haven't slept well since you were taken." He said, his voice muffled because he was burying his face in my hair. He then pulled back just enought to cup my face in his hands and look me in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he looked up and down my body for injuries.

"Yes, I'm fine now that you're here." He gave me a look so heated that it would have put the heat of the flames to shame. Then he pulled me to him and crushed his lips to mine. I responded instantly, wrapping my arms around his neck and pushing my body closer to his. I melted into his arms and for the first time in days I felt myself relax. It was like coming home after being away for far too long.

"I love you Roza, so much it hurts." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too. It was agony being kept away from you for so long." I whispered right back across his lips and we kissed again. This was different from out first kiss, while that one had been wild and passionate, this one was sweet and full of love. We were two halves of a whole and we were _finally_ back together again.

Than reality came back and I realised that we were standing in the middle of a Strigoi stronghold on the bodies of some Strigoi that were going to be seriously ticked off when they came to. So I reluctantly pulled back from Dimitri's lips.

"We need to keep moving." Dimitri nodded and then he suddenly froze.

"What's wrong?" I looked around, half expecting to see Ivan rising up out of the rubble. But no, Dimitri was looking at my neck, or more accurately the bite marks on my neck.

"What did he do to you?" Dimitri's voice, warm and comforting a minute ago, suddenly went cold and deadly. "Did he hurt you? I swear if he did I will-"

"No I'm ok." I said before he got to carried away. He sounded down right murderous.

"Ivan-" at the mention of his former charges name Dimitri's eyes got harder. "He knew things about the last time I was here, he thought that it would be fun to copy what you did when you held me captive. He brought me my favorite foods and gave me fancy clothes and a room just like before. "

I could see the sad and hunted look in his eyes as I reminded him of his darkest days. I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to tell him what I knew.

"He also told me that he was watching you when you were here. That he knew that I had convinced you not to bite me and that was how I was able to escape last time. And that he wasn't going to make the same mistake.

"How did he know that?"

"He was in charge. Evan back then he had power, he was Galina's boss.

"Galina!? "

"Yes and that's not all. He says that he has very special plans for my blood and that he's doing all of these scientific experiments to make it into some kind of weapon."

If possible the look on Dimitri's face hardened even more, "You need to tell this to Hans."

"He's here?"

"Yes, he Eddie and Adrain are waiting outside for my signal. If we were too late then Eddie would have come in with Adrain and he would have restored you."

Wow, they really had it all figured out. And I was about to say so but I then I realised that someone was missing.

"Wait, where's Christian?"

"He was throwing fireballs at the Strigoi over there last time I saw him."

We started digging and eventually found him under a pile of roof shingles.

"Are you ok Sparky?"

"Hhhhhhhu whh ha" he slurred out having obviously hit his head.

"R...Rose? Rose! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but you look a little worse than usual."

He tried to stand up so I grabbed his arm to try to steady him but he cried out in pain.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry for trying to help!"

"Well, I don't need your help."

"Really, because from where I'm standing you can't even get up without help."

"Knock it off you two," Dimitri said as he came forward to look at Christian arm.

"Sorry Chris, but your arm is broken, that means no more throwing fire until we can get you back to court to set it."

"This is what I get for trying to do the right thing huh? Well I just hope Rose is worth it."

"Of course I'm worth it, I'm always worth it, I'm me and therefore perfect."

"Your also a pain in the-"

He tried to get up again and gasped in pain as he held his mid-section.

"Ribs," he breathed out.

"That's funny, normally I'm a pain in other parts of peoples anatomy, like the neck or the butt. But hey whatever works for you."

Then Dimitri burst out laughing.

"I have missed you so much." He caught me around the waist and pulled me close to him.

"You and your Rose logic." And he gave me a quick but deep and passionate kiss.

"Wow," I said when he pulled away "If that's the rewarded I get for being a pain in Pyros' ribs then I will have to do it more often."

"Oh that's just great." Christian complained as he sat on the floor.

Dimitri just laughed for a bit longer and then helped Christian to his feet. Then it hit me thet we were still one short. I ran back into my room to see if Violet was ok.

"Violet, are you still in here?" I called out.

"Is it safe to come out?" She said as she emerged out from the other side of the bed. Not the most original hiding place in the world but hey, she had the right idea.

"Yeah, it's safe for now but soon all the Strigoi that we just dropped a pile of bricks on will be up and they will NOT be happy."

She came over to me and I led her out to the hall way were Dimitri and Christian were standing.

"I believe that you two have already met Violet but I will introduce her anyway. Violet the walking fire torch over there with way too much products in his hair is the one and only Christian Ozera, consort to the Queen."

"Hey! I'm NOT her consort, I'm her _boyfriend_!"

"Notice how he didn't deny the hair products?" I glanced over to Violet to see her trying to hold back a laugh.

"And this sexy, bad ass Russian in all his 6.7 rock hard abbed glory is the one and only Dimitri Belikov. The best Guardian and lover a girl could ask for." I finished that statement of with a wink at the aforementioned Russian hotty and he blushed! I loved how I could make him blush, who would have thought that such a bad ass would get so embarrassed talking about sex.

"Thank you for the complements Roza but we should really get going, Hans and the others will be getting worry that we haven't reported in yet-"

And as he finished speaking I heard a noise and Dimitri pushed a button in he ear?

"Yes," Silence. "yes I've got her," another pause "yes were leaving now". "Understood, over and out."

He looked at me again "Hans wants us out of here now." He took my hand and led me down the stairs toward the exit. Violet was behind us helping Christian keep his balance. I was surprised that Dimitri didn't stop to help but one look at his face and I understood without words what he was thinking. "_I only just got you back, and I'm not letting you go for anything." _I wasn't complaining.

We had just reached the bottom of the stairs when we heard a bang.

I ducked reflexively and when I looked up again I saw a hole in the roof. That wasn't too odd considering that the roof had just collapsed, but then I noticed what had fallen from the roof.

"Well well well, leaving so soon?"

**Now a lot of you are asking me to turn Rose into a Strigoi and then have one of the spit users turn her back. So I'll tell you what. I already have a plan for where this story is going to go. But if I get enough reviews from you (and I'm talking double digits) then I will give you guys and dolls are spoiler alert,sound fair? **

**I love you all xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**sooner then expected I know but you have all been so good with your Reviews is that I thought you deserved a treat:) but sadly not enough Reviews for that spoiler alert that I promise:( but keep it up and you might get there:)**

**I once again dedicate this chapter to my Beta rocio3452 who got this chapter done in ONE DAY! That's right **

**Disclaimer: I don't own AV. Sorry in running Late so insert sarcastic quiet "here"**

"_Well, well, well, leaving so soon?_"

Hans POV

Uh oh. That sounds like trouble.

"Eddie get ready, they might need us for back up sooner then we think." Eddie tore his eyes away from Mia and gave me a look serious beyond his years.

"Trouble?"

"Belikov left his ear pierce on and as far as I can tell they made it into the front lobby but now they've been cut off. I'm not sure how many are there but they may need our help." Eddie gave me one nod of his head and gripped his stake to show me he was ready. He was a good kid and with a few more years under his belt, he will probably be one of the best guardians I have served with.

I continued to listen in on what was happening.

The voice that I suspected to be Ivan's said "You know you're being very rude to me Dimitri. First you come to my home uninvited and unannounced, then you attack my house staff and set my hallway on fire and to top it all off, you try to leave without saying good bye! Well I'm sure that your mother would be very disappointed in you indeed."

Then I heard Dimitri's voice, but in a whisper "Roza, I will distract him then you and Violet get Christian out of here."

Then Rose's obvious response comes through "I'm not leaving you."

"This is no time to argue."

"I'm not arguing, I'm TELLING you, I'm not leaving you."

"I can handle him, and besides, it's just him."

Then Ivan's voice came over loud and clear "You know I can hear what your saying and normally you'd be right. A guardian as skilled as Dimitri would normally have no trouble taking me down when I'm all alone. But you forget, _I'm_ the boss around here and I'm never alone."

And then I heard the worst sound that I could have just then: the sound of lots of doors opening and feet running. That is, until I heard the sound of the van's back door opening.

DPOV

There had to be at least 50 of them. Ivan had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when the doors had opened and now we were surrounded. This was not good,I could tell that Roza was still not at her best from all of the bites that she had been getting, Christian was down one arm and was still a little wobbly on his feet and Violet was a human and she didn't look like a fighter. So I was basically on my own with a room full of at least 50 Strigoi and I had three people that I would have to watch out for. So I say it again, this was not good. But I had no idea how much worse it was going to get.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. At first I was the one who was outnumbered, but now the tables have turned. So what will you do Dimitri? Your hopelessly outnumbered and you're the only non-injured fighter left in your group. So you can either try to fight all of my men and then be too exhausted to protect the ones you love OR you can surrender now and I might decide to be merciful and keep you as prisoners. And who knows? Maybe if you behave, I might even decide to hold you for ransom. Wouldn't you like that? You might have a chance to see your females again."

I was growling in the back of my throat. What was I going to do? If I fought then I would lose, but if I gave up then I would lose my Roza again _and_ Christian. I knew that Lissa would do anything to get him back which made him a valuable bargaining chip. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place with no clear way out. But then something happened that made my decision for me.

Suddenly the water from the fountain that was in the lobby lunched itself _out_ of the fountain and started attacking the Strigoi. At the same time the front door was kicked open and in came Hans followed by Eddie and at the very back staying out of the fight as much as possible was Mia. It was very risky bringing a Moroi into the fight like this and I instantly knew that something bad must have happened for Hans to consider it. Christian was the exception because of how big an affect that fire had on Strigoi, but water wasn't nearly as useful.

Hans and Eddie came over to me and we formed a protective circle around Rose, Violet and Christian. Christian being out the furthest as he could still help set Strigoi on fire and we started the battle of our lives.

We were completely outnumbered but we had faced similar odds in the past and come out of it mostly intact. Thinking that they would overwhelm us, all the Strigoi came at us at once but they were hardly the first ones to try that tactic. One leaped at me and it was the last thing that he did. Another came at me but he was too young and stupid to protect his heart and I made short work of him. And the battle continued on from there. See Strigoi, stake Strigoi, rinse and repeat. Until only about ten Strigoi were left, we were holding our own, but as I looked over to Ivan I could tell that it was far from over.

And then, for some reason the Strigoi pulled back and Ivan walked into the center of the circle, clapping his hands slowly in a clearly sarcastic and condescending way.

"Bravo, bravo, you have certainly done far better then I had expected but now, I'm afraid that I must put an end to our little game." Then he snapped his fingers and in walked two Strigoi. Holding Abe and Adrain.

"Such a shame too." Ivan continued in that annoying tone like we were little children that didn't understand what we had done wrong and why we were getting in trouble.

"You were so close too, but unfortunately, after my men attacked you're surveillance van and you three came to help Dimitri these two were a little slow in escaping to get help and tell the Moroi queen."

"Dad." I heard Rose whisper.

"Now, I'm going to make this nice and simple. You will release Rose back into my care and you all may go and you can try another silly little rescue attempt again later. Don't, and I will kill these two right here and call in the rest of my men to finish you off. But I would rather avoid more blood shed, it's such a nightmare to get it out of the carpet."

No, no, no, no, no, no. What do I do?Either sacrifice the love of my life and try again to rescue her later or fight and risk Ivan making good on his threat and killing Adrain and Abe and then MORE Strigoi coming in to _finish_ us off. I looked over and locked eyes with my Roza. I was so close to getting her back, _so close_ to having her back in my arms where she belonged. Could I really risk that? Could I risk letting her go and her getting turned into a Strigoi? But could I really risk the lives of Adrian and Abe and possibly the rest of my party to try to save my Roza? As we looked at each other she seemed to read my mind. Just as I was reading hers.

"_You can't risk their lives for me."_

_"But I can't lose you again."_

_"You can try again later. I still have a two more days before Ivan tries to turn me."_

_"But he will be prepared then."_

_"That doesn't matter. What does matter is trying to save as many lives as we can. I won't have anyone sacrifice themselves for me, especially not my father."  
><em>  
>She was right, though I hated to admit it, she was right. She must have seen the decision in my eyes because she came up to me and pulled my face down for a very passionate kiss. I instantly responded and wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer to me. I kept telling myself that this wasn't our last kiss, that I would come for her and we would be together again in two days. But again I had that horrible feeling that I was going to be to late to save her. At last she pulled away and gave me one last loving, tender look before turning and facing Ivan.<p>

"Fine, you win. Let everyone go safely and I will stay here with you."

"I know that you're a woman of your word Rose, so I well do as you say." Then his voice turned cold and terrifying. "But if you betray me, then I promise you that I will hunt down Dimitri and drink him dry and make you watch."

How DARE HE say that to MY ROZA! I almost launched myself at him right then and there. Rose only let out a quiet gasp and then put on a brave face. Oh my strong, brave Roza.

Ivan gave his men a signal and the Strigoi holding Abe and Adrain let them go. They quickly got up and ran for Rose.

"You don't have to do this Kiz, run away and escape while you still can." said a devastated looking Abe.

"No, it's better if I go along willingly. I won't have anyone die for me."

"We will come back for you little Dhampir, I promise." Adrain leaned in to give her a hug. Abe then hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I don't care what it takes or who I have to threaten, I will get you back Rose. And if I'm too late and you have been changed then I will hunt down every last sprit user to the ends of the earth to get you back if it's the last thing I do."

"Thanks old man, I'm sure we will see each other soon, but do me a favor and try not to start World War III trying to get me back."

"No promises."

Then she looked at me one last time and said in a voice that I could barely hear.

"This isn't good bye, we will see each other again soon." I just nodded and tried not to let the tears that were gathering in my eyes fall. I was going to be strong for my Roza. Then she straightened her shoulders and walked over to Ivan with as much strength and determination as any head guardian that I have ever served under.

As she reached him Ivan held out his hand for her to come to. "Now my dear, we can pick up were we left off." And he leaned down and gently kisser her throat. The sight made my blood turn hotter then a volcano. It was obvious what he wanted to get back to doing with her, or _to_ her.

"I swear Ivan, I don't care what it takes, but I will find you and end your miserable undead life. And no matter what, I WILL get my Roza back."

He just gave me a fake smile and said "I look forward to it old friend." And with a heavy heart I turned my back on my Roza and with the rest of my group and left the estate.

**give me lots of reviews and I will give you that sneak peek I promised ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much for all of your reviews. A special shout out to Nicky 25. Your review really brighten my day. And to "saying guest as before' you are right ;) now some of you are worried that I will kill someone that you like. I assure you that I have happy endings planed for everyone so don't you worry:) **

**Disclaimer:I don't own VA but some day I will have my very own Dimitri;)**

**If you haven't read any of my Disclaimer than go back and do so. I promise that there funny. Anyway here it is. Enjoy**

"_I swear Ivan, I don't care what it takes, but I will find you and end your miserable undead life. And no matter what, I WILL get my Roza back."_

_He just gave me a fake smile and said, "I look forward to it old friend." And with a heavy heart, I turned my back on my Roza and with the rest of my group, left the estate._

DPOV

"What the hell happened?!" I all but yelled at Abe and Adrain. "We had them! We almost made it out of there. I was SO close to getting my Roza back and then you go and get yourselves capture.!"

"Calm down Dimitri. It wasn't their fault." Hans said as he tried to reign me in before I did something stupid, like punch Adrain in the face.

"What happened?" I asked again but in a calmer tone.

"Right after I talked to you, we were ambushed. We managed to fight them off but our position was compromised so we had to move out before they sent reinforcements. Eddie and I were about to come in and give you back up anyway so we went along with that plan and sent the others away to safety. But Mia refused to leave Eddie and she has taken a few of Christian's offensive magic classes so I let her tag along and told the others to scram, but it seems that they were caught. There was nothing we could have done to prevent that so the only thing we can do now is regroup and come up with another plan within the next two days to save Rose."

I was loosing it. I couldn't think straight when I knew that my Roza was in pain and I couldn't help her. I took a deep breath. Then another and slowly I regained control of myself. I nodded at Hans and I saw him let out a relieved breath.

"Ok fine. Does the van still work?"

"Yes, we moved it out of the way. It's about two blocks that way." And Hans pointed to our right. And with that we all started making our way to the van and to get started on a new rescue plan to save the other part of my heart.

RPOV

Ivan "escorted" me back to my room and just left me. Probably doing a damage assessment on how many of his men he lost and how soon he can rebuild his guards so he won't be as vulnerable next time Dimitri does a rescue attempt. And there _will_ be a next time, I know it. Dimitri won't just shrug his shoulders and say " _oh well I did my best _" and walk away. No. He will try again and again and he will stop at NOTHING to get me back. But I only had two days left until Ivan forces me to turn. Just two days for either me or Dimitri to come up with a brilliant rescue plan to get me out of here. But now Ivan would be prepared, he would know that Dimitri will be coming back and he knows that it will be soon. At least I told Dimitri about Ivan's plans with my blood. Now he can tell Hans and hopefully the people back at court will have a fighting chance.

At least I managed to get Violet out of here. She was such a sweet woman and didn't deserve a life of slavery, especially to Strigoi. I hope that now she can be happy. She always had this sad look in her eyes, like she was missing a vital piece of herself and bled out with the missing of it. Maybe she had a sweetheart of her own out there in the world that she was separated from when she came here to save the person that was taken from her. Well whatever her story, she's with Dimitri now and he will take care of her.

Just then the door opened and my least favorite person walked in.

"Well hello there Princess. You almost gave us the slip this time didn't you," said Griner. I really needed to stake him. "But unfortunately for you, the Boss was one step ahead of you, like he usually is."

"It didn't look like he had everything under control to me. When the alarm first sounded his eyes practically popped out if his head."

Ooo Griner didn't like that one. There was apparently some hero worship going on here. I could have some fun with this.

"You know I always wondered if a Strigoi gets too SCARED, can he go into shock? And if the big bad boss is so in control, could he accidentally wet himself? Because the look on his face when he first saw Dimitri was a pretty terrified one." I hadn't actually seen it but even a Strigoi would be scared when he was facing a pissed off Dimitri.

The look Griner gave me told me that I had really hit a nerve.

"When the time comes for the Boss to drink your blood and turn you I _really_ hope he will share. I'm sure that the rumors about you are true and you have the sweetest blood that anyone has ever tasted."

I just put on a fake grin of my own and said, "Somehow I don't think that Ivan is the sharing type." And then as if saying his name had summoned him, Ivan walked in the room. And he did not look happy.

"OUT," he barked at Griner, who turned even paler then a Strigoi normally was and bolted out of the room. Ivan then turned all of his attention on me.

"And now my dear, what am I going to do with you?"

I had a sudden sinking feeling. "I thought that you already had that planned out."

"Well yes I did, but now that Dimitri and his little friends have shown up and caused such a scene, things have changed. I still need to keep you around a little longer to get enough blood from you to continue with my experiments but I can't have you getting rescued and being lost to me altogether, so I think that I have the solution."

I gulped and said, "Yeah? And what would that be?" He just smiled in that creepy way of his.

"Oh you will soon find out my Roza."

And then he tackled me.

DPOV

"So what's our new plan?" I asked no one in particular. It had already been one day since our failed rescue attempt. Everyone had needed time to rest and get their heads back together but now we had to act.

"Well, as you know, we will have another chance to get in the estate tomorrow night." Abe said taking control. I knew that that was how he dealt with things. If he could regain control of a situation, then he could keep his cool. Take that away from him and he became every bit the screaming, raging, uncontrollable reck that I felt like inside.

"Now last time we pretty much ignored the delivery of the stolen goods and focused on the rescue, but now Ivan is prepared for us so I propose that this time, we use the delivery as a cover to get us inside. Once that happens we have a much better chance of finding Rose and more importantly, getting her out of there."

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Hans. I could tell that he was already looking at the plan from all different angles to see if it would work.

"Well you all know that I have my hand in some shady business in Russia, so all I have to do is get one of my men to arrange that some of my shipments will be in tomorrow's delivery to the estate. Now the cargo will be checked but only a brief search when it's first delivered to make sure that there's no funny business going on. I'm willing to bet that I can hide Belikov and Eddie, since Christian is out of commission, in that shipment. Then all they have to do is get out of it once the truck is stored and find Rose. Then it's the same plan, make a Strigoi talk, find Rose, if it's too late, hold Rose while Adrain gets to her to change her back."

Hans nodded "That's a good plan except for one thing: How are we going to get Adrain and me in there to change Rose?"

A good question, and from the looks of it, not one that Abe had thought of.

"I think that we should go with the first part of your plan," Hans continued "we should smuggle Dimitri and Eddie in and get them to find Rose, but if they are too late and Rose has been turned then they should knock her out by hitting her head with a stake and incapacitate her, bust her out and then bring her to Adrain to restore her."

There was silence in the hotel (a different one from last time). No one objected to the plan so I guess that was the one that we were going to go with.

"Ok Abe, call your people and make it happen." Hans said. This was it. One more day. No more chances. If we didn't get her tonight then I would have to hunt her down like she did with me. And I would do _anything_ to stop that from happening. I didn't want my Roza to have to go through that crashing guilt that I went through after I was restored. So I had to get to her before she took a human life.

One day later

We would move out in one hour. Everyone was doing their own thing just like last time. Eddie was in the far corner of the room whispering promises of his safe return in Mia's ear. Abe was on the phone making sure that his orders have been followed exactly. Christian was on the phone with Lissa she was not taking news of his broken arm lightly) . I looked over and saw that Adrain was doing the same thing with Sydney. I don't mean to ears drop but I couldn't help but overhear they were saying.

"Don't worry baby, everything is going to work out fine."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so scared that I'm going to lose you."

"Hey now, I've been in plenty of tight places before and I've always come out the other side."

"But not all of them have involved Strigoi."

"But you see more Strigoi then I do on a daily base."

"That's not the same and you know it. Those Strigoi are dead and I don't work for the Alchemists anymore."

"Well don't let them catch you saying that. And I still don't like that you're there, right under there noses pretending to be one of them. It's not safe Sid and if they find out then it's re-education for you."

"I need to do this to help Rose and I'm still not in as much trouble as you."

"I still want you to be careful, and do me a favor and stick to a human time schedule and travel by day. I already have one person that I care about kidnapped by Strigoi and I don't need another."

"Don't worry, I'm planning on leaving tomorrow morning. I'll spend the night at my motel and leave first thing."

"Good, now be safe Sage. I love you."

"I love you too. Good bye."

"Bye."

And I couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. Not that I wanted Sydney, but that Adrain knew that his love was safe and sound and that he would get to see her in a day or so. But the fate of my love was not so secure.

Then I looked over at Violet. She was very quiet and hadn't said much since we rescued her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked just to say something.

"Like I betrayed the only person that has been kind to me in the last three years." Her voice crack on the last word.

"You did not betray Rose. There was nothing any of us could have done." She was silent so I asked her the first thing that popped into my mind.

"How did Rose hold up when Ivan had her...was he nice to her?" I had asked Rose this myself but she may have just been telling me what I wanted to hear. I held my breath because I was sure that I would go into a murderous rampage if the answer was no.

"He was nice, yes. After the first day and after a few bites, she stopped fighting him and he always treated her like they were long time friends."

I was relived to hear that. At least she wasn't being hurt.

"Rose always said that you would come for her, even when she was high on Strigoi bites, she would never doubt it."

My heart was instantly warmed by that thought. My Roza knew that I would come for her, of course I would, but even when she was drugged and out of her mind she still had absolute faith in me. I truly don't deserve such a wonderful angel by my side.

"Thank you, I'm glad that she had a friend with her in there." We shared smiles and that was it.

"Ok everyone, move out." Hans ordered and we all got in the van.

Thirty minutes later, I was in position. Eddie and I were in the cargo container. I was in a big crate labeled FRAGILE and hid under a bunch of bubble rap with some vases and stuff on top of me. But Eddie had decided to go for the clichéd vampire style and was hiding in the false bottom of a coffin that had some famous dead guy in it. I just hoped that the Strigoi looking in the container would be new ones that had to do grunt work and didn't care what was in the crates.

In my ear, I heard a voice, "The truck is about to move, are you in position?" came Hans voice.

"Yes, ready to move out."

"Good then let's light this candle, over and out."

I felt the truck start up and we began to move. We were only a block away from the estate so it wasn't a long trip. Before long the truck stopped and I heard voices from outside.

"What's your cargo and sponsor?" the guard asked.

"Valuable artefacts from _Zmey_." the driver responded. It seemed a bit risky to use Abe's real name, but he has assured us that very few people knew that Abe Mazur was '_Zmey_' so there should be no problem.

"Ok I'll have the men check the cargo and then you can go along." I heard the sound of the trucks door being opened and the sound of people going through things. Then finally it was my turn. They opened my crate and started poking around and I held my breath. When they seemed satisfied that nothing odd was going on here, they shut the door. I let out a relived breath and waited for the truck to stop again.

When it did, I waited five more minutes and then got out of my crate and walked over to where Eddie's coffin was and knocked on it. The side of it opened and Eddie slid out.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"You know it."

We opened the back of the truck a little and peered out. The coast was clear so Eddie and I got out of the truck and started our search. We hid in the shadows until we had an opening. I caught Eddie's eye and he nodded. We soon saw a Strigoi walking by. I lunged at him while Eddie took him down. After we had him pinned I took my stake to his throat and made a shallow but long cut across his neck. The Strigoi screamed but I covered his mouth.

"You had better keep quiet or this is going to be a lot worse for you understand?" He nodded and I removed my hand.

"You have a young woman being held here. Where is she?" The Strigoi just gave me a pained smile.

"And what makes you think that I know?" I cut him again, and he screamed. I'm not normally into torture, but if it was necessary to get my Roza back then I would do it. I was sure that they would have moved her after out last rescue attempt.

"I'll ask you again, where are you holding Rose?" This time he answered.

"Top floor, the penthouse level. The Boss wanted her to be kept in the lap of luxury." And I was right.

After staking the Strigoi, Eddie and I made our way up to the penthouse level and after dodging a few guards we got to the front door. But of course it was locked.

"How do we get in?" Eddie asked me. Huh, good question. It looked like you had to press your thumb on the pad and it would scan your thumbprint. The only problem was that we didn't have a Strigoi thumbprint. Then I had an idea. Roza used to make me watch all these girly chick flicks and one of them was about a girl who wears WAY to much pink that becomes a spy, and the way she outsmarted this kind of lock was putting some foundation on the scanner and putting some kind of "pour strip", Roza's words not mine, and that tricked the scanner into thinking that the last person to press on the scanner was doing it again. But the only problem with that idea is that I didn't have any foundation. And I didn't even know what a pour strip was.

Then, it hit me. "Eddie do you have any gum?"

"Yeah..." He was clearly confused but got the gum out of his pocket and gave it to me like I asked. I put the gum in my mouth and started to chew, as I did that I opened a pouch pocket that I had on my thigh and got out some masking tape. I spat out the gum and put it on a strip of the tape. I then pressed the gum side onto the thumb scanner and pressed down on the tap side. And as I had hoped it would, the gum spread out and the scanner read it as the last person who was here was trying to get back in and the door unlocked.

"Wow man, that was genius." Eddie said, clearly impressed.

"Not really, I got that from a movie." I said as I opened the door and cautiously walked inside. Eddie was on my heels and we looked around. It was indeed the penthouse suite. There was everything that you could want in this room. Big tv, comfy couch, lots of space, and what I knew from personal experience, a big bath in the bathroom and a king size bed. But none of that was important to me, finding my Roza was.

We had looked all over and I was starting to think that we had been lied to, when suddenly I heard a voice that sounded so familiar but at the same time was completely different.

"Are you looking for me?"

I turned around and gasped.

**Another will be coming soon and it will be GOOD ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well as a special Valentine's Day gift to all of you I am updating today:) I love You all. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: The following is a non profit, fan based parody. Due to its high concentrations of cyanide it is poisonous in its raw form and deadly if prepared in properly. Please support the official release.**

_When suddenly I heard a voice that sounded so familiar, but at the same time was completely different._

_"Are you looking for me?"_

_I turned around and gasped._

No. That was the only word that my brain could grasp. No, no, NO. This was a nightmare, just another nightmare. I had been getting them non-stop ever since my Roza had been taken from me, and this one was no different. At least that's what I tried to tell myself because this couldn't be true, this couldn't be happening! But it was and as I stared at the face that I had seen so many times, that I had laughed and cried with, the face that I had looked on with love ever since I had laid eyes on it. I stared at the face of my Roza...as a Strigoi.

"Now now Dimitri, you know that I normally wouldn't mind you staring at me but it's rude to do it in front of others."

That voice, oh that voice, it was so close to the voice of my Roza. But it was different, colder, and it lacked the witty and sarcastic undertone that I had come to love so much.

"Roza..." I barely choked out. I couldn't speak, couldn't think. I was too late. I had failed her. She had told me that we had two days until Ivan would force turn her. But she didn't tell us what _time_ he would do it, and it had obviously been earlier rather then later. I tried to find my voice again.

"Roza, please listen to me. I know what your thinking right now. I know that you feel stronger and faster and that you were a fool to deny this life for so long, but please it's NOT REAL. All of that power comes with a high cost. You will need to kill a human every few days to survive and I know that right now that doesn't seem so bad and that it might even seem _right"_

"I know,The food chain, the weak conquered by the strong but with every life that you take you will lose a little bit of your soul, it took me _months_ to even _find_ what little bit I had left inside me after I was restore,and that was only because I had YOU. Please, don't fight us. Come with us now and we can save you. We have Adrain in a van outside with a spirit induced stake with your name on it. Just take my hand now and this will all be behind us, we can go back to the way that things were before all of this started. We can be together. Please, I love you."

I whispered at the end. I was desperate to find a part of my Roza in that monster somewhere, to find just a little spark of the woman that I have given my heart to completely.

And for just a moment I did. I saw the look in her eyes, the eyes that I loved so much. Once a beautiful brown but were now rimmed in red. I saw the gentle, kind look that she gave _only_ to me. But just as quick as it had appeared, the look vanished and the cold, hard look came back over her face and she was once again the monster.

"A pretty speech there Comrade, but you had it right when you tried to turn me, this life is everything that I could have wanted. It's everything that you said it would be and MORE. I'm faster and stronger and more powerful then I ever would have been if I stayed a little pathetic Dhampir. I mean WHAT was I thinking? Throwing myself into danger, risking my life, all for some stuck up little PRINCESS that has been too weak to fight her own battles since she was FIVE. She has always needed me more then I have needed her, she was dead weight and I'm glad to be rid of her."

The Rose I knew and loved would NEVER say that about Lissa. But I had to remind myself that right now it wasn't _Rose_ speaking. She wasn't in control and it was pointless trying to talk any sense in to her. So instead of trying I just went with plan B and charged in to attack with Eddie right behind me.

It wasn't as hard at I thought it would be attacking Rose since we had spared together so many times that this just felt like another one. And just like all thoughts times my intent wasn't to her hurt her, it was just to pin her and knock her out so I could get her back to the van and to Adrain to restore her.

But the same reason that this wasn't as hard as it should have been was exactly the reason that it was. Because we had spared together so many times we knew each other's moves so well that neither of us could land a hit. Eddie was a good fighter and would normally be a good person to have at my back. But to be completely honest, Rose and I were on a completely different level and Eddie just couldn't keep up with us. He soon realised it and stepped out of the fight but kept his stake ready in case I needed any help.

"Well I'm getting the sudden feeling of déjà vu Comrade, except last time we were in this position, YOU were the evil Strigoi and I was the big bad Guardian that was supposed to take you down." Rose said as we circled around each other looking for the next opening. She was trying to distract me.

"And you remember how it ended right? With me on top of you with both of us sweating and breathing hard. Oh, silly me, that part happened AFTER our little sparing match now didn't it."

I had to fight very hard to stop all the memory's from the night we spent together in our cabin from flooding my mind. And I succeeded, but barely. After she said it she came at me with a move that I taught her, only it was twice as fast as she could normally do it and I almost didn't move out of the way in time. I couldn't keep this up much longer, the longer we were in the building the better chance of us getting ambushed, or the van getting taken again. And I didn't think that we would be able to convince Ivan to let us go a second time.

And where was Ivan anyway? Shouldn't he be here to witness Rose beating me and rubbing my nose in it? Rose and I broke apart again and she felt the need to taunt me some more.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, but I can't go back and play happy family's with you just yet. You see, now that I'm a Strigoi," I flinched at her saying that, "Ivan has filled me in on his mastermind plan with my blood, and I have to say, I'm on board with it. It truly is a wonderful idea and I'm more then happy to play my part."

"And what part will that be Rose." I didn't call her Roza again because she just didn't seem like my Roza anymore. My Roza was wild and passionate, but also soft and sweet and had a heart that could be broken _so_ easily but was hidden behind all of her walls of sarcasm and stubbornness.

"My part is to help Ivan rule after we establish a new world order. I will be his second in command and his adviser. And you never know, maybe after a while, she paused and smiled at me," his mate."

She said that to hurt me. I knew she did and I tried to tell myself that so it wouldn't hurt me. But it did. The idea of Rose with another man, or Strigoi in this case, hurt as bad as a stake being plunged into my hart. And believe me I'm one of the only LIVING people that can make that comparison. And then, as the hurt reached the maximum point, Rose launched herself at me and pinned me to the floor. Eddie came to help but Rose was so close to my neck that he didn't dare come any closer.

"But it doesn't have to be that way," she purred in my ear "I could keep you as my pet, keep you in a pretty cage and give you everything that you ever wanted. All the western books and Jone Wayn movies that you want, a whole wardrobe of dusters, an endless supply of black bread. You name it, and I could come and see you every day, I could come and snack on you whenever I feel like it. After all, it worked on me. For a while anyway, but you kept denying me what I wanted so I escaped. But that won't happen again, I won't deny you anything." She said seductively.

I know now was definitely not the time, but I could feel my heart rate increase, as well as...other things responding to her invitation. But I wasn't interested. Yes, I wanted to be with her again, but if I couldn't have _my Roza _then I didn't want anything at all.

"Sorry, but the fangs are a bit of a turn off." I said as I rocked my hips and flipped her onto her back and regained the advantage. I looked at her and it was SO tempting to break my first rule and hesitate. To look at her for a bit longer, but I wasn't killing her, just knocking her out, so with a silent whisper of apology, I raised my stake and hit her in the head and she went out like a light.

I pressed a button on my earpiece and contacted Hans, "This is Belikov, I found Rose," I took a deep breath as I tried to get the next sentence past my lips. "And we were too late. She's a Strigoi but I've knocked her out and I'm taking her back to the van now, stand by." Hans response came back immediately "I copy, standing by." And I could hear the sad tone in his voice, but I couldn't dwell on that now, the job was only half done. I still had to get Rose out of here and back to Adrain to restore her. I looked over to Eddie and saw him just staring at her.

"I know this is hard but we need to keep moving, the sooner we get her out of here, the sooner we can change her back into a Dhampir." He looked blankly at me for a moment and then seemed to realise himself and snapped back into Guardian mode.

"Yeah, sorry, you carry her and I'll scout the hallway." Her turned to do that while I looked down at Rose. "I'm so sorry my Roza." I whispered to her, "I had to do this, but trust me, once your restored you will be thanking me for saving you from this life." I knew that she couldn't hear me but I still had to comfort her. I lend down and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. And was surprised by how cold she was, was it that bad kissing me when I was a Strigoi? It didn't matter. What mattered was getting my Roza to safety. I picked her up and followed Eddie out of the hallway. And into a whole group of Strigoi. Perfect.

APOV

So far so good, we hadn't heard from them,which meant that they probably hadn't gotten themselves into trouble. Yet. Just as I was finishing that thought I heard the radio go off.

"This is Belikov, I found Rose." I held my breath "And we were too late. She's a Strigoi." And I felt my heart sink. "I've knocked her out and am taking her back to the van now, stand by."

"I copy, standing by." Hans responded with a sad look in his eyes. I understood, we were all close with Rose and none of us wanted to see this happen to her. I picked up my stake and made sure for the tenth time that I had infused it with enough spirit to get the job done and restore Rose. Now my mind should have been on the job, and don't get me wrong it was. But I couldn't stop this horrible nagging feeling in the pit of my gut that something was terribly wrong.

I'm not overly superstitious, but when you find out that you're one of the first and only recently discovered Moroi with the element of spirit, then you learn to embrace some of the more far fetched things in life. And something was definitely telling me that something was wrong. But unfortunately that same little voice didn't give me any clues as to what that something might be. Oh well, I'm sure that I will find out soon enough.

But I didn't know how true my thoughts would be.

DPOV

Why did things like this always happen right when I had Roza in my arms again? Apparently it was too much to ask for a clean to myself I sat Rose down in the doorway and started to fight with Eddie through the mob of Strigoi that had congregated outside of the door way. We made pretty fast work of them and soon enough I had Rose back in my arms again and Eddie and I were making our way down the hall and had just gotten to the stairs when ANOTHER wave of Strigoi attacked us. Ivan had obviously spent his two days well and he'd brought in all of the reinforcements he could. The fight took longer then I would have liked and I was sure that the entire estate must now know that we were here.

I had just finished off my last Strigoi and turned around to pick up Rose, when I saw that she was gone. Where did she go? I looked around but she wasn't anywhere in the halls. I looked over at Eddie and saw the same thought pass through his mind. If we didn't find Rose soon then we would have to pull out. It was too dangerous now that everyone knew we were here. I didn't think that my luck could get any worse when I heard a voice in my ear.

"We have to move out NOW, the estate is crawling with Strigoi and it's only a matter of time before one of then notices that were here."

"We were attacked, we lost Rose." There was a long pause.

"You have five minutes to find her then you have to get out of there. I'm sorry Dimitri but I can't lose you two and we have run out of time."

"I know." Though it broke every bit inside of me to say it. "We will be out in five minutes." And it would be the longest five minutes of my life.

Five Minutes

I was running at top speed, looking everywhere for her. "Rose where are you?" I shouted, she obviously wanted me to find her in the first place, so why hide from me now? I tried the room she was in last time but still nothing.

Four Minutes

I was opening doors at random now and trying anything that I could think of while Eddie was doing the same thing at the other end of the mansion. But still nothing. NO. I couldn't lose her again, I had to think of something. I was her mentor so what would I do in this situation? I would want my pray to come to me.

Three Minutes

I would set a trap, put some irresistible bait in and wait to spring it. We had searched all of the top and middle floors so we went down to the ground level and the sight that awaited us was something that I never thought that I would see. Rose did exactly what I would have done. She set up a trap and used herself as the bait, then she ran away from us and made us follow her and now we had walked right into the middle of her trap.

Two Minutes

Roes was sitting on a throne like chair in the center of a Strigoi army.

"Oh goody Comrade, you found me. But unfortunately for you I also found some friends of my own.

"Rose, please don't do this, come with me now and we can leave this all behind. I love you. And I don't want to lose you." I pleaded one last time. There was no way that Eddie and I would be able to fight through all of those Strigoi so we had to run, but I was going to give it one last try to get my Roza back.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, but I need to stay here to help complete the work on my blood. But _my_ offer still stands, stay with me and you can have anything that your heart desires."

One Minute

"No, that's not the life I want and if there's even the slightest bit of the Rose that I know and love left in you I think that you would realise that you don't want this life either." I looked at her one last time. This was it, if she didn't come with me now then the next time that I saw her I would be trying to stake her. I locked eyes with her one last time to see it it had reached her. And again I saw the little glint in her that was my old Roza coming to the surface. I held my breath and willed that little bit to stay and to take my hand and run away with me. But no. The glint in her eyes died again and my Roza was truly lost.

Zero Minutes

Eddie and I turned and ran for it. And as I left I could feel my heart breaking all over again. I had failed her. I had failed her AGAIN. This was my last chance and I had wasted it. There only one thing that I could do now. After everyone was safe back at court I would pack my bags. I couldn't take a sprit user with me, it was too risky. No, I would come alone and I would stake Rose myself. I would be killing myself in the process but I refused to let Rose live this life. No, I would stake her and set her free, and then I would follow after her as soon as I could.

We reached the van and as soon as we had the doors closed we were off. No one asked us how it had gone, I hadn't really expected anyone to. It was obvious that the mission was a failure. But what really surprised me was what Adrain said.

"Dimitri," I knew it was serous when he called me by me actual name. I looked at him and he looked like a nervous wreck, like he was going mad with stress and worry. I knew that he and Rose were close but I didn't think that his reaction was because I had failed to bring her back.

"What?"

"It...it's Sydney...Ivan has kidnaped Sydney."

**Well that's it for now. But I may have another chapter coming your way soon. So keep The reviews, favourites, and followers coming. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**For those of you that this is just another Rose turns Strigoi story,than I hope that this chapter will Chang your minds.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own VA but the characters are having a definite influence on my life. I think I've picked up Roses eating habits. In hungry ALL the time and I balm HER! **

"_Dimitri," I knew it was serious when he called me by my actual name. I looked at him and he looked like a nervous wreck, like he was going mad with stress and worry. I knew that he and Rose were close, but I didn't think that his reaction was because I had failed to bring her back._

_"What?"_

_"It...it's Sydney...Ivan has kidnaped Sydney."  
><em>

DPOV

"What, why? How do you know this?" Everything was happening so fast that my brain could hardly keep up with this new development.

"Well like I told you, Sydney was doing some undercover work and snooping around the Alchemists, trying to get some information to help Rose. I asked her to keep to a human time schedule for safety and she said that she would. So she was at her hotel and was getting ready to leave, but Sydney being Sydney, she had to do the most practical thing and set up a web cam for our Intelligence at court to get the information to us faster. But as she was reporting, there was a noise like glass breaking and-" He had to stop to try and control himself.

"And then someone grabbed her from behind and then Ivan came into view of the web cam and said something like "_Hello Miss Sage, I'm sorry for this inconvenience but I've been told that your certain talents will come in very handy with what I have planned."_

"And that's the last anyone has heard of her." Adrain was trying to be strong but the tears were streaming down his face. I could relate. I was exactly the same when I found out that the Strigoi had taken my Roza. I tried to comfort him anyway.

"Well from what I can tell, they want her alive so that will give us a chance to rescue her." And maybe another chance to get back my Roza.

"Everybody just hold up for a second," Hans raised his voice to get the attention of everyone in the van. "I know what you are all thinking, but we just came back from a second failed rescue attempt and we are all tired and some of us injured so here's what were going to do. First, we are going to pack up and get back to court and report what went on here. Then we get our wounded and rescued looked at. And THEN we can start finding out information and planning another potentially fatal rescue attempt. Everyone got that?"

He looked around the van but nobody objected so he went to the front seat and started up the van. As we drove away, Adrain and I had shared looks of heartache and defeat. But all wasn't lost. We would stage another rescue and Adrain would insist on being part of it. And if Ivan is involved then there's a good chance that Rose will be too. So even though I don't really like the circumstances, I had just been rewarded a third chance at getting back the missing part to my soul.

RPOV

Two days ago

"And now my dear, what am I going to do with you?"

I had a sudden sinking feeling. "I thought that you already had that planned out?"

"Well yes I did, but now that Dimitri and his little friends have shown up and caused such a scene, things have changed. I still need to keep you around a little longer to get enough blood from you to continue with my experiments but I can't have you getting rescued and being lost to me altogether, so I think that I have the solution."

I gulped and said, "Yeah? And what would that be?" He just smiled in that creepy way of his.

"Oh, you will soon find out my Roza."

And then he tackled me.

His fangs sunk into my neck and just like that I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. Deep down in my mind I knew that this was it, Ivan was cutting his deadline short and turning me now. But just as fast as he had bitten me he let me go.

"W...what...?"

Ivan chuckled. "Well my dear, you see, I still need your blood and I had intended to take it from you slowly and then turn you. But now that's just too dangerous, so instead, I'm going to take as much blood from you as I can without killing you, and THEN I will suck you dry and make you one of us." As he was talking, a Strigoi that I didn't recognize walked in and was rolling in some kind of machine.

"Did you know that you can lose up to three pints of blood and not die?" Ivan continued as the Strigoi got a needle and stuck it at the crook of my elbow, just like he would if I were donating blood. Which I was. "So I'm going to take three and a half pints, and then I will do the rest myself."

Oh no. He was right, in order to force turn me, he had to drain my blood while I was still alive and then cut his wrist and feed my blood back into me. I had to be live yes, but it didn't really matter how _much_ blood I had left in me. Only that I was alive while he did it.

My blood drained faster then I thought it would, and soon enough it was time.

"Don't worry my dear, you will enjoy your life here. I know that you will fit in just fine." And with that he bit me. And that was the last thing I remember before I passed out.

When I woke up, everything was so bright that it hurt my eyes. I quickly shut them again. "It's hard at first but don't worry you will get used to it." That voice. I knew it, I had heard it before but now it sounded clearer. I opened up my eyes again but slower this time and looked over to the speaker. It was Ivan. He looked exactly the same but with my new eyes it was I like seeing him for the first time. And I was in love. **(Psych! That's not going to happen, well maybe ;))**

"Now I know that you must be thirsty so I brought you something to eat." He snapped his fingers and a human man maybe in his 30s was chucked in front of me.

"Go ahead, eat." Ivan motioned me to go to the man. Now I _was_ thirsty, but obviously the Strigoi instincts hadn't kicked in me because I still didn't want to kill this man and drink his blood.

"No, I don't want to." I heard my voice for the first time. It sounded clearer too, like my ears had just been cleaned out. Ivan sighed.

"Another a fussy eater I see." He whispered to himself. He got up and cut the man's throat a little with his nails and the smell of the man's blood was overwhelming, and before I knew it I was sinking my fangs into his neck. Oh the TASTE, nothing could compare. It was like a liquid hamburger, milkshake and a chocolate donut all in one. It was all I needed to live on, all I wanted.

I had about half drained him when something inside of me screamed at me to STOP. And so I did, I dropped the man and stepped away.

"What's the matter? You didn't finsh your breakfast. He's still alive."

I shrugged my shoulders and said "I'm not hungry." I lied. I was still kind of hungry, but I just couldn't bring myself to kill an innocent man. It was a good thing that Ivan didn't really know me very well because anyone who has spent more then one day with me knows that I'm _always _hungry and that I _never_ leave any food left un-eaten

"Very well, follow me. We have a very big day ahead of us." He turned and left the room and I followed right behind him. We walked through the mansion and got into an elevator. Ivan pushed a button and we started going down. After about 30 seconds the elevator dinged and the doors opened. We stepped out and I froze. I was staring into a lab like ones that you might see in movies except I bet that this one would be the first lab that you would ever see with a mix of Strigoi, Dhampirs and even humans working in it.

"This is that lab where we have been doing reserch on your blood." And there was no mistaking the pride in his voice.

"So, now that I'm "one of you", can you tell me what exactly it is that you are doing with my blood?"

"Of course my dear, as you know your blood is very special. Do you remember me telling you that?"

"Yeah, you said that it was because I was shadow kissed and then brought back from it."

"Right, and because of that, if we mix the right chemicals together, then we can make a weapon that will make the Strigoi the dominant species in the world."

My blood could be used as a weapon? That was a weird thought. "And what kind of weapon would that be?"

Ivan gave me a smile that wasn't creepy anymore but still didn't look right.

"A biological weapon."

"A what?!"

"A biological weapon."

Yep, I heard right. "And what will this biological weapon do?"

"After we get the formula right, we will make about 100 bombs with the formula in it and distribute them all over the world. And when I give the signal, they will go off and every Dhampir and Moroi in the world will go into a coma for about a month.

This isn't possible, is it?

"That will give all of my people enough time to gather them all up and put then in prisons."

"So it won't actually kill anyone?"

"What would be the point of that? Moroi and Dhampirs are the best food available. No, after we knock them all out and put then away, we will start a mating program and soon there will be enough of them for every meal and we will never have to hunt down weak humans ever again."

The Strigoi were going to take over the world, and my blood was the key for them to do it. This didn't make any sense. I was a Strigoi, shouldnt I be happy about this? It muct be because I'm so new and the whole "evil creature of the night" thing hasn't kicked in yet.

"So, how close are you to succeeding?"

Ivan grimaced, "Unfortunately, not as close as I thought we would be by now. We've run into problems right from the start and things aren't getting any easier. What we really need is someone who is experienced in chemistry and knows blood on a cellular level so we can manipulate it to target specific genealogy so we can specifically target certain races of people and make the bomb air born."

"I bet Sydney could do it." I muttered to myself, but unfortunately, I didn't realise how good a Strigroi hearing really was.

"Who is Sydney?"

Oops. Well to late now. "Sydney is a human girl that I know back at court, she's an ex Alchemists and she knows a thing or two about blood." I saw Ivan's eyes light up.

"Interesting, where is she?"

"Like I said, the last place I saw her was back at court."

"What's her last name?"

"Sage." Ivan just nodded to himself like he was having a conversation with someone. "Very good, she may be useful to us. I will order my people to find her and I will go and get her personally. This might just be the break that we have been waiting for."

Yeah, and it was all _my_ fault. A biological weapon and no one will be safe from that. Ivan said that it would only target Dhampirs and Moroi, but to do that, he would need to program the bomb to target specific genes in people,and I was sure that that would be extremely complicated but if anyone could do it, I bet Sydney could.

"So, now that you're one of us and now know what it is we are trying to accomplish, I trust that your on board?"

"Of course." I lied.

"Good. Now I have to go and get people on to tracking down this Sydney Sage person and I'm sure that this is all very new to you, so why don't you go and explore the grounds and get a feel for being a Strigoi."

"Thank you, I would like that." As soon as I was in the elevator my head started reel. This wasn't normal, I wasn't normal. A normal Strigoi wouldn't hesitate in killing someone. A normal Strigoi would think that Ivan's plan was genius. And a NORMAL Strigoi wouldn't think twice about betraying their friend. I don't know what it was. Maybe because I was shadow kissed, maybe because Ivan took so much of my blood before he turned me. But whatever it was, I was NOT a normal Strigroi.

I got out of the elevator and just walked out the front door like I owned the place. I was free, I could just run away, go back to court. Dimitri would still accept me. Adrain or Lissa would restore me and everything would just go back to normal. Except that Ivan would still be planning to make a biological weapon with my blood that would knock out all the Dhampirs and Moroi in the world.

So what did I do? The longer that I stayed a Strigoi, the better chance that I had of really becoming like one of them. But soon Sydney would be coming into all of this mess and it was all because of me. I sighed, I knew what I had to do. But I wasn't happy about it.

Still RPOV

Two days later

I waited in my room for them to come. I had told Dimitri two days and now that time was up. He would be coming for me had left earlier tonight...or today as I would have to get used to calling it, to get Sydney. He had found out her location from tapping into her phone records and had traced the signal so he would have her tonight. Which meant that I would have to find sometime later to talk to her and fill her in on my plan...I heard voices over at the door. Show time.

"Wow man, that was genius." Eddie said, clearly impressed.

"Not really, I got that from a movie." That was Dimitri, oh how I love his voice. Stop it, I ordered myself. I had to be tough and not let him see that I wasn't like the other Strigoi. I saw him open the door and cautiously walked inside.

"Are you looking for me?"

Dimitri turned around and gasped.

I tried not to let it get to me, but the way he looked at me hurt. Like I was the monster from his worst dreams. Which I guess I was. But if I was going to act like a Strigoi, then I was going to do it in classic Rose Hathaway style.

"Now, now Dimitri, you know that I normally wouldn't mind you staring at me but it's rude to do it in front of others."

He looked pained when he heard my voice. I remember what it was like when I first heard his voice. How it could sound exactly the same and yet totally different.

"Roza..." he choked out. He couldn't speak. But he finally found his voice.

"Roza, please listen to me. I know what your thinking right now. I know that you feel stronger and faster and that you were a fool to deny this life for so long, but please it's NOT REAL. All of that power comes with a high cost. You will need to kill a human every few days to survive and I know that right now that doesn't seem so bad and that it might even seem RIGHT."

"I know,The food chain, the weak conquered by the strong but with every life that you take you will lose a little bit of your soul. It took me MONTHS to even FIND what little bit I had left inside me after I was restore and that was only because I had YOU. Please, don't fight us. Come with us now and we can save you. We have Adrain in a van outside with a spirit induced stake with your name on it. Just take my hand now and this will all be behind us, we can go back to the way that things were before all of this started. We can be together. Please, I love you."

He whispered at the end. Wow, this was going to be much harder than I thought it would be. And I was going to cave like a house of cards if he kept pleading with me like this. I allowed myself to look at him with love for just a minute. But all to soon I had to put up my guard again and be the evil Strigoi that everyone thought that I was.

"A pretty little speech there Comrade, but you had it right when you tried to turn me. This life is everything that I could have wanted. It's everything that you said it would be and MORE. I'm faster and stronger and more powerful then I ever would have been if I stayed a little pathetic Dhampir. I mean WHAT was I thinking? Throwing myself into danger, risking my life, all for some stuck up little PRINCESS that has been too weak to fight her own battles since she was FIVE. She has always needed me more then I have needed her, she was dead weight and I'm glad to be rid of her."

I can't believe that I just said that about Lissa. My best friend in the world. And apparently neither could Dimitri because at that moment he charged in to attack with Eddie right behind him.

It was as hard at I thought it would be attacking Dimitri since we had sparred together so many times that this just felt like another one. But it wasn't. I was faster and stronger then him, but he was still a tough opponent. I told myself over and over again that my intent wasn't hurt him, it was just to put up a fight and convince him to leave me behind. But getting Dimitri to leave me behind was a near impossible thing to do.

Even though we had sparred together so many times that we knew each other's moves like the back of our hands,I was faster, neither of us could land a hit. Eddie was a good fighter but he just couldn't keep up with us. He soon realised it and stepped out of the fight but kept his stake ready in case I was too much for Dimitri to handle.

"Well I'm getting the sudden feeling of déjà vu Comrade, except last time we were in this position, YOU were the evil Strigoi and I was the big bad Guardian that was supposed to take you down." I had to admit that I kind of liked testing him like this, I was also trying to distract him...but still.

"And you remember how it ended right? With me on top of you with both of us sweating and breathing hard. Oh, silly me, that part happened AFTER our little sparring match now didn't it?"

I could tell how hard he had to fight to stop all the memories from the night in our cabin flooding his mind. And I chose then to attack, and to add insult to injury, I used a move that he taught me, only I did it twice as fast. But he still managed to move out of the way in time. I just had to keep him a little while longer and he and Eddie would have to move out.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, but I can't go back and play happy family with you just yet. You see, now that I'm a Strigoi," I saw him flinch when I said that and I felt my heartache, but I had to power through.  
>"Ivan has filled me in on his mastermind plan with my blood, and I have to say, I'm on board with it. It truly is a wonderful idea and I'm more then happy to play my part."<p>

"And what part will that be Rose." He didn't call me Roza, just like when he was a Strigoi, I didn't call him Comrade. The name just didn't seem to fit anymore.

"My part is to help Ivan rule after we establish a new world order. I will be his second in command and his adviser," I took a beep breath and made myself say the next part. "And you never know, maybe after a while, his mate."

I said that to hurt him. I had to. He would never believe me it I didn't say things that were TOTALLY unlike me. The idea of EVER being with another man was enough to make me sick. And then, as the hurt reached the maximum point, I launched myself at him and pinned him the floor. Eddie came to help but I was so close to Dimitri's neck that he thought better of it.

"But it doesn't have to be that way," I purred in his ear, "I could keep you as my pet. Keep you in a pretty cage and give you everything that you ever wanted. All the western books and John Wayne movies that you want, a whole wardrobe of dusters, and endless supply of black bread. You name it, and I could come and see you every day. I could come and snack on you whenever I feel like it. After all, it worked on me. For a while anyway, but I kept denying you what you wanted so I escaped. But that won't happen again, I won't deny you anything." I said as seductively as I could. And I could tell that I still had a strong effect on his body like I always had.

"Sorry, but the fangs are a bit of a turn off." He said as did something with his hips that flipped me onto my back as he regained the advantage. I looked up at him and I could see it in his eyes, he wanted to hesitate. It was his first rule and he new better then to break it. But he was the best so he didn't, he just raised his stake and everything went black.

When I came to, I realised that I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in a hallway and Eddie and Dimitri were fighting with a bunch of Strigoi. I took advantage of his distraction and ran away from him. We were in a very big house and I knew that he couldn't search the whole place before he would have to pull out, so I would do what Dimitri would do. I would set up my trap and lure in my pray with the perfect bait. Me.

I reached the ground floor and ordered all of the remaining Strigoi to come to me. That only took about two minutes and in that time I had managed to drag a throne like chair to the center of the room and was ready for them.

Dimitri was first down the stairs. I knew he would be,with all of the running that he does and I doubt even some of the Strigoi I had under my command could outrun him. The look on his face was priceless. I think that he knew what I had done but the sight of me in an army of Strigoi was obviously not one he had been expecting.

I put on my "man eater smile" and started my performance.

"Oh goody Comrade, you found me. But unfortunately for you, I also found some friends of my own."

"Rose, please don't do this, come with me now and we can leave this all behind. I love you. And I don't want to lose you." He pleaded with me and I almost cracked, he was giving it one last try to get me back.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, but I need to stay here to help complete the work on my blood. But _my_ offer still stands, stay with me and you can have anything that your heart desires."

"No, that's not the life I want and if there's even the slightest bit of the Rose that I know and love left in you, I think that you would realise that you don't want this life either." I let my mask slip for _just_ a minute. I locked eyes with him and told him with my eyes that I loved him and that I knew that this wasn't goodbye, that we _would_ be together again. But then I had to hide my love from him, and from everyone else around me. I had a job to do, and I would see it through until the end.

And so I watched the love of my life turn and run away from me.

**Review and let me know you like this story:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm SOOO sorry guys,my beta went on holidays and has been to bizy to do my story. But the good news is that I didn't stop sending things to her so you will have the next chapter soon:)**

**And to Guest, don't worry I'm not going to do that;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA...but there's still time :P **

_And so I watched the love of my life turn and run away from me.  
><em>

RPOV

I just stood there for a minute as Dimitri ran out the door. I had felt my heart break so many times already tonight that I didn't think it was capable of hurting anymore, but I was wrong because watching Dimitri turn his back on me and run away, had hurt more then I could have possibly imagined and it had taken all of my will power not to jump off of my chair and run after him.

"Well, what are you all staring at? Get back to work!" I said in my most authoritative voice. "And I want all of this mess cleaned up before The Boss gets back here or I'll have YOU tell him that you just let two guardians run out of here!"

I watched as all to the remaining Strigoi scatter around to look as busy as possible. Ivan would be back in a few hours with Sydney so it was almost time to put my plan into action. I just hoped that I had worked out enough of the details to make it work.

DOPV

We had just touched down at court after a silent flight home. No one had been in the mood to talk and everyone was just lost in thought. We had gone on a mission to rescue one person but instead we came home missing two people. I glanced over at Violet who seemed just as upset as Adrain for some reason. I knew that she and Rose had gotten close while she was in Russia, but it seemed like she was just as sad that we had lost Sydney as Rose, which made no sense as she didn't even know Sydney. She also kept holding something close to her chest. She did that a lot but I never saw what she was holding.

Part of me wanted to go over there and comfort her but the rest of me was thinking about how fast I could get away from everyone and start my solo mission to set Rose free. Yes I was making plans and thinking about all the things that I would need to go on my hunt. But on the other hand, now that Sydney was taken, a rescue would have to be launched to get her back so I may still have a chance. And if I still had even the slightest chance of getting my Roza back, then I was going to grab it with both hands.

After we got off the plane, we all went our separate ways. Eddie went with Mia to take Christian to the infirmary, Hans went to Lissa to report our failure, Adrian went with him to tell Lissa about Sydney and to start planning another rescue, and I decided to take Violet to my apartment to rest. And to get as much information out of her as possible before the other guardians did so I would have a head start.

She came along quietly and just sat down on my couch and started fiddling with the thing around her neck again. I think it was a locket. I went into the kitchen and made her some of Rose's hot chocolate and brought it out to her.

"Violet," I said in a gentle tone as I handed her the mug. She had been through a lot and being kind would definitely work in my favor. "What can you tell me about Ivan and his plans?" She went quiet and her body posture changed.

"This isn't an interrogation so don't worry. Though you will need to be interviewed soon to make sure that you're not really a spy. After the interrogation, then we will let you go so you're not in any danger. I just want to know as much as possible about what Ivan is doing so I can stop him and set my Roza free."

"Are you going to kill her?" she asked in a whisper.

I took a deep breath and let out a sigh, "I have no choice now. If I had gotten to her back in Russia, then I could have taken her back to Adrian and he could have restored her but now, it will be too dangerous to bring Adrian or another spirit user into this. My only hope is that we might run into her when we rescue Sydney and he can do it then."

"What!? You mean there's a way to bring back someone from being a Strigoi?"

I looked at her surprise, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I...I wasn't always a slave girl. I was once free and...and in love." Her eyes had a misty look over them as she started telling me her story. "We had met two years before it happened, when we were walking on the beach. We didn't mean for it to happen, but you can't choose when and who you fall in love with."

_I could well understand that_

"We lived far away from each other so we mostly kept in contact by letters. We only met a few times a year. You see...he was a Moroi and not just a Moroi, but a royal Moroi."

I understood, relationships between humans and Moroi were highly scandalize, and being a royal just made things even more complicated. Adrain and Sydney's were the only open relationship in at least 150 years.

"I was always worried about him. How he would be disowned by his kind, how he could lose his royal title and of course how we would only be able to have Dhampir children. But he always told me over and over again that he didn't care about his title or his backwards culture that he only cared about me, and that soon, we wouldn't have to hide, that he would come out with our relationship and we could be together out in the open. But then tragedy struck and he was taken by the Strigoi."

She paused for a moment, as if lost in thought, then continued with a sad look in her eyes.

"I knew all about them since he had told me and had made me promise not to travel alone at night. I knew that once you were turned, that that was it. You were a monster and that the real you would rather die then go on with that life. But I couldn't help it. I didn't believe that I had lost him completely so I followed and tracked him down. When I found out where he was, I went to the estate to try to get him back. But the stories were true, he was different. He looked cold and he had a scary look in his eyes and I thought that he was going to kill me then and there, but there was enough of him left inside that he showed me mercy...or as much mercy as a Strigoi could. He was new but he still had power because he ordered that no one was allowed to touch me and he made me a maid in the house. I tried to reach out to him so many times but it was useless. My love was gone."

Her story hurt me more then she could ever realize. She didn't know that a Strigoi could be restored so she didn't know what Rose had gone through to get me back. So I told her. I told her that Rose was my student and that we couldn't be together because we would both be guarding Lissa. I told her all that Rose went through when she lost Mason and how we _finally_ decided that it didn't matter that we were guardians because we loved each other and were meant to be together. My throat got tight as I told her about the caves and how I had been lost.

"You were a Strigoi? B...but you're a Dhampir! Ho...how?"

"Rose never lost faith and after finding me, I kept her for a while. I tried to make her turn willingly but she kept refusing and eventually she escaped. When she was looking for me she heard an old legend that if a spirit user infuses a stake with spirit and stakes a Strigoi, that Strigoi will turn back there previous form."

"And t..that worked? I mean obviously it did because your sitting right here but still..."

"Yes, I was restored. It's a hard thing to go through, but after a lot of struggling and guilt, I made it. But I never would have survived it without the love of my Roza."

I could see that what I said had hit home and I could also see my opening.

"I can't promise you anything, but I can promise that if you tell us everything that you know about Ivan and his operations and it proves valuable, then we may be able to convince a spirit user to restore your love."

I could see the light in her eyes, "That...would be the most wonderful thing in the world, thank you!"

"Believe me, it's the least I can do. Now, what can you tell me?"

Sydney's POV

When I woke up it was dark and that wasn't good. Strigoi were stronger in the dark but I couldn't tell if it was natural dark or if I was inside. I felt that I was sitting in a chair and my hands were tied behind my back. I don't know what the Strigoi who kidnapped me hope to achieve but I was determined not to give it to them. Just then a light turned on over my head. But it only lit up the immediate area around me so I was in a ring of light but the rest of the room was dark. Great, just like a bad cop movie.

"Hello Sydney," said a creepy mysterious voice, the same one that I heard at the hotel. "It's such a pleasure to see you. I'm so glad that you could join us here on such short notice."

"I wish I could say that the pleasure is all mine but I don't see the point in lying to an unholy creature of the night." I all but spat at him. Maybe it was because I spent to much time with Adrian or Rose and there total lack of respect with authoritative figures, but I wasn't in the mood to be a docile little rabbit.

"Tisk, tisk, what is it with young girls today. They don't know how to act like ladies."

"Well you're surely not a gentleman, going about and kidnapping innocent young girls."

"I know and alas, I did not have the luxury of giving you a formal invitation. Anyway, you would have only declined and you see, I have it on good authority that you can help me with my problem and I would really appreciate that."

"Sorry, maybe you didn't see the lily tattoo on my face, but I'm not really in the habit of helping evil creatures of the night."

"Come now Miss Sage, we both know that you have left your Alchemists days behind you."

"I still have standards."

"Such a sharp tongue, but no matter, you will help me one way or another."

"Yeah? And why's that?"

"Because I have lots of power and can get to _anybody, anytime_. I understand that your mother is the only family member that still talks to you. And that even though one sister hates you, you still care a _great_ deal for them. And then there's your lover, Adrian, I believe is his name. It would be such a shame if something should happen to them all because you didn't want to co-operate with me."

I was cornered. I couldn't help them with whatever they had planned, but then again, I couldn't live with myself if my family or Adrian got hurt because of me. No, I couldn't let anything happen to Adrian so I had no choice. My only hope was that whatever they wanted me to do for them would take me awhile so Adrain and the others would come to rescue me. And I knew they would because everyone had jumped when it was Rose that needed rescuing and even if I wasn't as fixed in the group as she was, I was still a part of it.

"What do you want me to do?" I tried to keep the hate and resentment out of my voice when I asked this. It was better if they thought that I had given up.

"I am doing an experiment that involves a high level of knowledge with both chemistry...and blood. And as an _EX_-Alchemist, you have extensive knowledge in both."

"And if I co-operate?"

"Then I will let you go when it is done I assure you."

Somehow I didn't believe it. Maybe it was that tone of voice he was using that made this threat/interrogation sound like a friendly get together or maybe it was because he was an evil creature of the night but either way, I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

He just clicked his fingers and someone came up behind me and cut the ropes that was holding me to the chair. They then grabbed my arms and we followed whoever was talking to me out of the room. We walked in silence through the halls. It was a little lighter out here so I could actually see were I was going. We kept walking until we reached an elevator and got in. We went straight down and when the elevator stopped, I was led out but I then stopped in my tracks.

In front of me was a lab, a very nice lab with equipment that I would normally drool over in less dire circumstances. But that wasn't what stopped me. Neither was it that not only were Strigoi and Dhampirs working down here, but also humans. No, what stopped me was a sight that I never thought that I would see, or more accurately a sight that I hoped never to see. Sitting in front of me, like she was there the whole time, like she belonged there, was Rose. And she was a Strigoi.

ROPV

Show time. I smiled at Sydney like she was just coming over for a dinner party.

"Well, hello Sydney, what a pleasure it is to have you here."

"That's exactly what I said, but she didn't return my feelings." Ivan said in the same fake cheery voice that I was using.

"Well, maybe it's because she doesn't know who you are?" We were talking like we were characters out of a 60 sitcom, being way too polite and speaking far too properly. It was an act, and one that I hoped that Ivan would keep up because I didn't want Sydney to see what an angry Strigoi looked like close up.

"Oh, you're quite right my dear, I haven't introduced myself yet," He walked around in front of Sydney and bowed like a proper gentleman.

"Forgive me Miss Sage, I am Ivan Zeklos and it is a pleasure to be in your presence." Sydney just stared at him with wide eyes and was frozen like a statue. She knew who he was because she was Sydney and she knew most things about everything. Her eyes were darting back and forth between Ivan and me.

"Oh the poor thing is still confused," I said in my most mock caring voice "maybe it would help if you explained your whole plan to her?"

"You're right again my dear. Now Sydney, because Rose was shadow kissed and then turned back, her blood is very special and if we combine her blood with the right chemicals, then it can be used to make a very powerful biological weapon."

Sydney turned very pale very quickly.

"And what will it do with it, I hear you ask? Well, we would distribute several of these bombs around the world, then when we make them go off, every Moroi and Dhampir in the world will be put into a coma which would give us enough time to apprehend them and putting us in a position to take over the Moroi world." Ivan smiled like he was pleased with himself for explaining it so well.

"You want me to make you a biological weapon that targets specific DNA genes? That's extremely advanced and I don't even have a degree in chemical engineering."

"Don't worry my dear I have faith in you." And with that he walked out. Sydney then turned to me and just stared. This was probably really hard for her to see and I wanted to put her mind at ease. I was new but Ivan had given me lots of power, so no one challenged me when I took Sydney by the arm and let her out to a side door and up the stairs. We kept walking until we reached the roof since it was the most secure and private place that I had found, and I needed privacy with what I was about to tell her.

"Sydney, I need you to listen to me, what I'm about to say can never be repeated do you understand?"

Sydney looked at me funny but nodded.

I took a deep breath and told her, "I'm not a real Strigoi."

"Really? You could have fooled me." I was surprised by her strong tone, she had definitely gotten stronger after hanging around me and my friends for so long.

"No, I mean I've been turned Strigoi, but I'm not like them. I'm not really sure why but I'm not evil like they are. "

"If your not like them then what are you doing for food?" She said with a clear challenge in her voice, she was not going to believe me easily.

I was hoping to avoid that question but..."It's true, I do need blood to survive, but I never kill." I hurried along when she looked like she was going to interrupt.

"I did what Dimitri did when he had me, I snack on a few different people every few days and that gets me by. It doesn't satisfy my hunger like draining someone dry would, but at least this way I can keep a clean conscience."

"So if you're not evil like the rest of the Strigoi then what are you still doing here? Why didn't you leave when Dimitri came to rescue you last time?" She asked with a more questioning tone so that was progress.

"Because Ivan already has my blood, and if he can get his hands on the right formula and can actually make that bomb, then it could spell the end of our races for good."

"Then why did you bring me into all of this mess? I'm not stupid Rose, I know that Ivan couldn't have just flicked, through a yellow pages and picked my name at random. You told him about me." She was angry and I couldn't blame her, I mean it was my fault that she was here. But I think that she was starting to believe me.

"It was an accident. Ivan was talking about how he couldn't find anyone smart enough that had the right skills to do what he had planned and I muttered to myself that I bet that you could and he heard me. So it's really your fault for being so unnaturally smart."

Sydney just rolled her eyes and said, "Well that settles it, you're you. There's no way that you could have your Rose logic and _not_ be Rose. But this is just great because now were both stuck here. So what do we do now?" She was acknowledging my Rose logic and including me in her statements so in Sydney language, that means I'm in.

This was it. I wasn't sure if this would work, but if it did then it would be the end to all of our problems for possibly the rest of our lives. I took a deep breath.

"I have a plan."

**Review and I will love you forever **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you SOOO much for all of your reviews,it makes me so happy:)**

**Disclaimer: the fan Fic sight told me to put up a dam Disclaimer,so I did it;) and yeah I don't own VA;(**

_This was it. I wasn't sure if this would work, but if it did then it would be the end to all of our problems for possibly the rest of our lives. I took a deep breath._

_"I have a plan."_

RPOV

"You do realise that that this is the single most craziest plan that I have ever heard of right?" Sydney said after I told her my plan for stopping Ivan. I admit it's a long shot, but hey, sometimes long shots pay off.

"But can it work? Can you do it?" Sydney paused for a moment thinking, I held my breath and silently chanted _please please please _in my head.

"I think it could work," _YES_! I shouted in my head. I was so relived to hear that because I had no back up plan.

"But it won't be easy. For one, I will need to experiment with Strigoi blood."

"That won't be a problem, all you need to do is tell Ivan that you need it for your experiments. He probably won't challenge you if you spout some scientific mumbo jumbo." Sydney paused and thought about that.

"I suppose that I could tell him that I have to study Strigoi blood in order to rule it out of the genes being targeted by the bomb. But the real problem will be doing my own thing and not having one of the other scientist blow the whistle on me."

Mmmm, good point. Sydney could easily fool Ivan. He liked he pretended he understand all of the science stuff to seem in control but in truth, he didn't understand it any better then I did. But the other scientists will know that something is up.

"You could make a scene and say that all of them are incompetent and demand your own people?" She shook her head.

"I don't want to put anyone else in danger, I mean the people in that lab are here of their own free will...aren't they?"

"I'm not sure, I'll find out, but maybe you can get some of them to help you?"

"No, they will be to afraid. You're fearless Rose, you would never stop to think that some people are to afraid to change something when it's wrong. The Dhampirs down there might help because they might have had enough experience with Strigoi not to be intimidated but the others are a lost cause."

"Ok, I'll scope out which of the lab people we can get on our side and you work on how you can pull off my plan."

Sydney smiled rather evilly to be herself. "I think that I might have an idea about that." she told me. And once again I had to give it to Sydney, she was a genius.

DPOV

"Ok Dimitri, were all here now so what is this big news?" Hans asked but everyone else in the room was thinking the same thing. I had told everyone involved with the rescue mission to meet in the queen's main office for privacy. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Abe, Janine, Mikhail, Sonya, Adrian and Hans all came. Everyone wanted to know why they were here.

"I've been talking to Violet and she has told me some vital information about what Ivan is planning." The whole room turned to her and I could tell that she was uncomfortable being the center of attention but with what she hoped to get out of this, she pulled herself together.

"And how did you come about this "vital information" exactly?" asked Abe as he still didn't believe that Violet was the victim and not a spy.

"Servants in that house are thought to be blind, deaf and stupid. No one thinks to worry about us going off and telling someone what we hear. Most of the people that are there with their own free will because they have a blind hope of being turned if they work hard enough but I was never under that illusion."

"So you weren't there willingly?"asked Mia, who was so innocent about some things in the world. Violet took a deep breath and started playing with the locket around her neck. I could see it more clearly now and it had a family crest on it so it must have been a gift from the royal that was her sweetheart.

"No, three years ago my love was taken from me by Strigoi. I didn't want to believe that he was lost to me for forever so I went after him. He had been turned and I know that I should have let him go but I didn't. I tracked him down and went to his estate. I tried to make him remember who he was but it was useless, he was gone. I couldn't reach out to him so I tried to run away but he caught me. He told me now that I had seen him and his stronghold that I was never allowed to leave. He didn't care for me anymore so he made me a maid in the house but he ordered no one to hurt me. I worked there for three years and then when he kidnapped Rose, he made me her maid. She was kind to me, she said that when her friends come to rescue her they would take me with her. I want to help get her back,and...and the other girl that he took."

Her voice was back to a whisper by the end. "And what information can you tell us that will help?" Janine said this time. She had obviously gotten used to being in charge while Hans was away.

"I can tell you why he kidnapped Rose and I can tell you what he wants with her blood." Silence in the room. Everyone wanted to know what Ivan's plan for Rose's blood was and how it could be "the key to his victory".

"Well, what is it?" Adrian asked getting impatient just sitting here and talking. He wanted to be out there doing something to get Sydney back and I could relate. I knew exactly what he was going through. Violet stopped, she was mounting her courage. I had told her that we couldn't promise her anything but if she told us, we would certainly try. She didn't want to blackmail us but she desperately wanted her love back.

" I will tell you what I know...in...in exchange for what I want."

"And what is that?" Abe, forever the business man trying to get the best deals on everything.

"Your promises that if I tell you all that I know, that you will do everything in your power to restore my love and turn him back into a Moroi." Again, silence in the room. What Violet was asking was no small thing. We only had three spirit users and only one was really able to go on missions. It was up to Lissa, being the queen and all, so everyone looked at her.

Lissa was deep in thought, but finally she came to her decision, "I can't promise you that we will succeed or that he won't be a casualty in coming battles, but if we can, we will do all that is in our power to get him back."

Violet looked like she might cry, "Oh thank you thank you. I miss him so much."

Now she was crying.

"I'm sorry to have to rush you but we need to know what you know so we can start another attempt to get Rose and Sydney back out of Strigoi hands." Lissa said as gently as possible.

"Yes, yes of course." Violet said as she wiped her eyes and pulled herself together. "Ivan has been looking for years to find a way to take out all of the Moroi and Dhampirs in the world to make the Strigoi the dominant spices. He heard an old legend about St. Vladimir and Anna and he thought that he had finally found the key. I don't know how but he managed to get a sample of Rose's blood. When he ran some tests on it and discovered that with the right mix of chemicals, he made a plan that he thought could work in his favor. "

"And what was his plan?" Eddie spoke for the first time in the meeting.

"He wants to make a biological weapon."

The room was silent for a heartbeat and then it exploded in a chorus of "What's!" and "You've got to be kidding's" until Hans took charge.

"Alright everybody calm your farm and let the lady finish." Everyone quieted down and let Violet continue.

"Now Violet, what does he want this biological weapon to do? Does he want to drop it in the center of court and wipe out as much of us as possible?"

"No, I'm afraid that his plan is far more complex then that. He wants to make the bomb special. He is going to make it that the bomb will only affect the Moroi and Dhampirs. But it won't kill them because he wants to capture everyone and put them in prison and after he accomplishes that he wants to ..." She stopped as if she couldn't continue, "He wants to start a breeding program so that there will always be enough food around and he won't have to eat weak humans."

Everyone in the room, including the guardians looked sick. "Well, we are just going to have to stop him from doing that." Hans started softly but as he talked he got louder, "Because I will be damned if I am going to go and make little Dhampirs for some filthy Strigoi to snack on!" He was shouting by the end and I couldn't blame him, I had a similar reaction when Violet told me but I managed to keep it quiet so I didn't scare her.

"So what will it do to the Moroi and Dhampirs exactly?" Janine was the only one who had kept her head in all of this.

"It will put them in a coma for about a month, but not all of them will survive so that is why he wants to start the breeding program."

"Ok, so we all agree that our first priority is to stop this bomb from going off." Hans said,trying to regain control of the meting "We will still focus on restoring and and rescuing our people but if we fail, then our entire race will suffer. So what can we do to stop this bomb?"

"Well the key ingredient in the bomb is Rose's blood right?" I spoke up. I had had more time to think this through and I think that I had an idea.

"Go on." Hans said

"Well we have a sample of Rose's blood in the hospital for emergency because we know for a fact that Rose spends more time in the infirmary then any other guardian." I said a little dryly. Rose was famous for getting hurt on missions but that never stopped her from completing them. Once she successfully staked three Strigoi and stopped a kidnaping with three broken ribs and a twisted ankle.

"So what if we start doing our own research on her blood and see if we can make a vaccine so we won't be affected?"

Lissa nodded "Good idea Dimitri. We will start on that but only as a back up. Ivan had been planning this for years so he has far to much of a head start on this for us to pin all of our hopes on that. What else can we do?"

"Did Sydney have any information that might help up when she went undercover with the Alchemists?" Hans turned to Adrian.

"Nothing to do with blood. Only that something big was going to go down in the Strigoi world and this was apparently it."

"Ok," Hans continue "Ivan obviously couldn't make this bomb himself or with the people that he has working for him otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to kidnap Sydney so I say we launch a mission to get her back and find out all that she saw and see exactly how close Ivan is to succeeding. Then once we know what we are dealing with, Sydney can help with the vaccine."

I hated to say this but it was true, "This will be our third rescue attempt and they definitely know that we are coming so Sydney will be too well guarded. We will need a small army to get her out of there. Do we have the resources to pull that off?"

"Hans, how many guardians can we spare for this mission?" Lissa asked.

Hans looked grim, "Normally we would have about 15, but after the attack here and the damaged wards, not to mention the traitor and the possibility of another," He stopped to think, "only about seven."

"That's not enough," Lissa said looking sad, her and Sydney weren't very close, but they were friends. "From what I can tell, Sydney is exactly what Ivan has been waiting for so he will not let her go without a fight. And if we strain our resources to much here at court, we will be too vulnerable for another attack.

"Until we have a sufficient number of people for a descent raid on Ivan's estate, I can't support this rescue mission right now. We will only have one shot at it this time and we can't waste our people. Hans, your sole job right now is to find a way to get enough people for this mission while not weakening our court defences. Everybody else find out if there is anyway that you can help with this rescue."

Everyone nodded. I looked over at Adrian and he looked like a fate worse then death. Poor guy. I turned to Violet and led her out of the room.

"You did very good in there."

"Thank you. I was so scared that they would just use compulsion to make me tell them what I knew and then throw me out of court."

"Lissa would never allow that."

"Yes, she seems like a very fair and kind ruler."

We walked in silence and Violet was still playing with her locket. She hadn't stopped since we started the meeting. I caught a glimpse of the family crest and saw that it was the Zeklos crest. There was only one member of the family that was granted the title of prince or princess, and only a member of the royal family would have that crest on something like a locket. Violet had told me that her love was a royal. It could mean nothing, it might just be one of the Zeklos ancestors crest but I decided to find out more just I case I was right...

"So that locket that your wearing, it was a gift from your love?"

"Yes, for our one year anniversary. He said it was his family crest and very valuable. He told me that I meant more to him then this crest and that he wanted me to keep it with me at all times so I would always remember that he loved me, even when he's gone. And he was, a lot of the time but I didn't mind, having his love was worth all of the trouble that we had to go through."

So it _was_ the prince and the time was right, if it _was_ three years ago...

She was smiling now and she really was very beautiful when she did that. I needed to get more information out of her before I jumped to any conclusions.

"I'm glad that you have something to remind you of all the good times. I don't want to get your hopes up but you might just get the chance of making some more good memories if we can pull off this rescue and save your love." She seemed so happy and I wanted it to last.

"Tell me about him. What was he like?" _So I can find out if I'm right.  
><em>  
>Her face lit up, "He was about the same age as you when I met him. He was the first person to see me for who I really was. Most people see how pretty I am and think "oh she must have so many friends" or "I bet that she's really stupid" and "I bet that she had everything she ever wanted growing up" But they were wrong most of the time. I didn't have many friends and I'm actually quite smart, and I didn't have <em>anything<em> growing up. You see I was an orphan. And have had a very hard life."

A look of sanded replaced the look of joy on her face

"One day I was walking on the beach because I didn't want anyone to see me cry, but he did."

When she said "he" I knew who she must have been talking about.

"He didn't just ask me what's wrong like most people would. He simply walked up to me and said "You know all burdens are lighter if they are shared around" I was in a really bad place and was thinking about ending it all, just swimming out into the ocean and not coming back. But he wanted to listen, so that's what he did. He just sat and listened to me for the whole afternoon, never getting tired, never telling me that I was stupid for crying and never just assuming that he knew all there was to know about me from looking at me. He just looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I kept thinking that I could just fall into them because they seemed like they were so deep. He listened and cared and from that moment on, I knew that I had found someone special. He was the light of my world and suddenly every day that I woke up was a blessing and every night I went to bed dreaming of him."

A look of your happiness came back to her face

"I remember how we used to just lay in bed and how he used to love just sitting there and playing with my hair. He would say that it was smother then the silkiest Saturn and more beautiful then the moon light. But his was far more beautiful, it was blond and hug around his ears, his family wanted him to cut it,they said that he had to take more pride in his appearance and look more like a prince. But I think that he liked to be a bit of a rebel.

"Not long after that, we were falling deeply in love. He then told me all about the Moroi and said if I couldn't handle him needing to drink blood to survive then he would understand. But I didn't care, he was my knight in shining armor that had come to save me from myself.

"Then just before he was taken, he asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes, he told me that he would go back to court and sort everything out and then come back for me," Her face grow dark and the sad look came back to her eyes, "but he never did."

What could I say? "I'm sorry" didn't sound like enough but it was all I had. "I'm sorry for your loss, and I truly hope that we can get him back for you."

I said automatically,my mouth on autopilot but my mind was racing. The times match, he had the royal family crest, he had deep blue eyes, ear length pretty blond hair and we were a similar age. All of the pieces fit.

"Do you have a photo of him?" My palms were sweaty. It couldn't be, but it was too much to just be a mere coincidence.

"Yes, the only photo I have left of him." And unsurprisingly she opened up her locket. And my blood ran cold. NO.

**oooooo who do you think Violets sweetheart is?**

**Review and I will update faster:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well here it is, A special thank you to Guest,I didn't get many reviews this time so yours made me fell really nice:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA:( but I do own the pizza tree out back;)**

_"Do you have a photo of him?" my palms were sweaty. It couldn't be._

_"Yes, it's actually the only photo I have left of him." And unsurprisingly, she opened up her locket. And my blood ran cold. NO. _

DPOV

Ivan. Ivan was Violet's sweetheart! I should have seen it before. I mean who else would have been able to have enough power that early on in their change to order all of the other Strigoi not to touch Violet when she came to find him? And furthermore, who else would have wanted to keep Violet there against her will for that long and not use her as food? Ivan was a royal, so he automatically gained enhanced power, and even though he was no longer capable of loving her the way he used to, he still wanted to keep her around and keep her safe. It all made sense.

As this was sinking in, it occurred to me that this was perfect! When we launched our rescue plan to get Sydney back, we could make another attempt at getting Rose back, and now that we had Lissa's word that we would do all that was in our power to save Violet's love, I might be able to _finally_ get Ivan back after all these years. I felt my heart beat faster and for once in a very long time, it was because of excitement because things were finally looking my way.

RPOV

Two weeks later

If you were to ask me a month ago what I thought the hardest part of being a Strigoi would be, I would tell you "_not being able to look in the mirror in the morning to do my hair and makeup"_ but now after being one for a few weeks, I would say it's a toss up between hiding the fact that I don't kill when I drink from my victims,and why I'm not as blood thirsty as all of the others. Just because I'm a Strigoi now doesn't mean that my appetite has changed. I'm still always hungry and if given the chance I would eat just as much as I used to. But now that I am a Strigoi, my food now consists of other people's blood. But that's not the worst part, no, it is the fact that I actually LIKE it! How my fangs puncture into their soft necks, how their blood slides down my throat, how it makes me feel warm and alive and how it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. But I couldn't give in to that, I couldn't just pick a random person or two off the street and drink till my hearts content. No, I had to be the moral Strigoi and instead of killing my victims and draining then dry. I had to use my Strigoi compulsion and "snack" on several people to keep my hunger at bay. That and the fact that I don't get into a fight at the drop of a hat. I'm all good for a fight. I used to get in trouble all the time at school for fighting but I'm still not big on the whole "ripping my victims apart with my bare hands" thing. And that is what all of the new Strigoi do, they literally rip each other apart over the littlest things and it's hard trying to keep up. And such a thing happened just the other day.

Flashback

_"Going out for the night?" a Strigoi asked me, I think her name was Alice._

_"Yeah, I'm hungry, like normal."_

_I went out at least four times a week since I didn't drink to kill. It was a longer process and I had to do it alone so the others didn't get suspicious. It wasn't unheard of for a Strigoi to not to drain their victim completely, but it WAS uncommon to still leave them alive. And if a Strigoi didn't drain their victims completely, it was because they were full, but I needed to "snack" on at least three people to somewhat quench my thirst and the others were getting suspicious._

_"Want some company?" she asked. Alice was one of the nicer Strigoi that I had met, but she still killed just as much as the others._

_"Naaaw, I'm a solo act."_

_"And I wonder why that is?" said Griner, who I has since learned who's real name was Ronny. My new least favorite person in the world and this is coming from a girl that was shot in the heart by someone she considered a friend._

_"And what's that's supposed to mean?"_

_"Only that you seem to feed a lot but never seem to actually KILL anyone so why is that?"_

_Damn! Ivan had insisted on me going with someone on my first hunt into town in case I lost control of myself and went on a killing spree. But I was still me and didn't want to kill anyone so had kept snacking on people till I was in control of my thirst. I had gone hunting alone ever since and Griner had never let it go._

_"Are you trying to say that I have a problem killing? Because if that's the case then I will gladly prove you wrong right now." I couldn't afford to look weak in front of anyone and I wouldn't mind ridding the world of this pest. But the little freak just gave me one of his annoying grins and said,_

_"Bring it on princess." And that did it. I lunged at him and tried to reminder not to make my fighting look to polished. A new Strigoi had a lot of strength but didn't know how to use it but because of my guardian training it was understandable that I was better at fighting, but a new Strigoi was also easy to anger and get out of control most of the time so even if I knew how to fight then I still wouldn't be able to control myself. But I was faking, which meant that I had to make my moves sloppy and actual LET Griner get a few hits in. _

_I led with a left hook but he blocked and hit me in the ribs so hard that if I was still a Dhampir, would have sure cracked a few. But I quickly countered it with a twist of my body that ended up with Griner in a head lock._

_"Still think that I can't kill?"_

_"I'm still breathing aren't I?" And he put all of his body weight behind him and took us both to the floor. But I was over pretending to be his punching bag and I used the same move that got Dimitri and soon I was on top of him. I was about to break his neck, which MIGHT kill him if it was bad enough, when a voice suddenly spoke up._

_"Are you causing trouble again Rose?" Ivan walked up to us and looked down to see me about to break Griner's neck and he gave me a smile of his own!_

_"Good job Rose, but next time kill him in a way that won't give him a chance to survive. "_

_I was so shocked that I almost showed it on my face. I knew that higher Strigoi didn't care about the lesser Strigoi that served them, but that was a low blow. I mean Griner was RIGHT here! But I stayed in character and give Ivan a little smile back._

_"I'll try to remember that."_

End flashback

So getting _around_ drinking blood on an_ all blood diet_ was hard but as long as I avoided Griner, I was going ok. Sydney on the other hand, was having a hard time working with Strigoi, "_Every time they get hungry they look at me like I'm a fresh picture of blood. "_ She had told me when I was last down at the lab. The poor thing really didn't have much experience dealing with live Strigoi but she was handling it like a champ.

I got out of the elevator and saw exactly what I saw every other time that I came to see how Sydney was doing. I saw her looking into a microscope and writing notes in her notebook.

"Have you made any progress?" I said instead of a greeting. I didn't want the other workers in the lab to see how friendly Sydney and I were. It wouldn't be good for us for them to get too nosy about why I care about her since Strigoi don't care about anyone.

"I have isolated the Strigoi gene from the Moroi and Dhampir ones so now all I need to do is find the coincident gene that occurs in both the Moroi and Dhampir genes so that the weapon will only affect them."

That was a good and bad thing. Good because Sydney wouldn't get in trouble since she was obviously doing her work, but bad because if she kept working so hard and fast then we wouldn't be able to pull off my plan.

"Excellent. And what about the other project we discussed?" In other words, was there anyone in the lab that would jump on board with my plan in exchange for their freedom.

"None so far but I have some possible good results coming soon." Translation: I have put out some feelers and one or two people might join us on your crazy plan.

"Good, keep me posted." As we kept up our act we were moving very slowly away from the only other person in the lab which was a middle aged man that was already going, Gary. When we were out of ear shot I spoke to her softly,

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine." She said too fast and too quietly. Sydney was never a very good liar.

"Uh- huh, and how are you doing REALLY?" She took a deep breath and said,

"I'm _scared_, that's how I'm doing. I'm working with and FOR Strigoi, and I keep having nightmares that I wake up and one of them is hovering over me and then bites me.." She shivered at the thought. I wish I could help her somehow but if I showed her to much attention then we would attract the _wrong_ attention.

"Your doing great. How's our plan going?"

"Like I said, I isolated the Strigoi gene, that's one of the key factors if you want your plan to succeed."

"I'll take your word on that. Are you having any problems with anyone else in the lab?"

"Luckily what I need to do for your plan and what I need to do for Ivan's plans are one and the same right now and if I can play my cards right, then I can make the switch without anyone else noticing."

"Good, because if we can pull this off then we can-"

"What are you two conspiring about over here?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Ivan. Great, I had to act the part of a cold, heartless Strigoi most of the time I was here and the only time I could be myself was when I was alone with Sydney, but apparently that was too much to hope for.

"Just making sure that our guest is settling in alright." I said in my over polite voice.

"How considerate of you." He said in the same voice, but I could tell that he didn't really care how she was doing. As long as she did her work he didn't care if a Strigoi snapped her neck as long as she got her work finished beforehand.

"And how is she coming along?"

"I am making progress." Sydney said in a quite voice. Ivan gave her one of his cold smiles.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Come now Rose, lets not distract Miss Sage from her work." He turned around to leave and I whispered in Sydney's ear, making sure I was quiet enough so Ivan didn't hear me this time, "Stay strong, we will get through this together." and I followed Ivan out.

"And what was that?" Ivan asked as we were in the elevator.

"What was what?"

"Every time that I want to find you, you are in the lab talking to Sydney. Why do you care so much?"

I had to trend _very_ lightly here, if I said the wrong thing then I could make things worse for Sydney.

"I'm just giving her a false sense of security. If she is under the illusion that I'm still like the Rose she knew before I was turned, then she will feel more comfortable with me and will work better." I hoped that he bought it, but just in case, I had another excuse about using her to get back at my "ex" Adrain but that was a bit of a gamble if Ivan decided to intervene and have some fun of his own.

"Not a bad strategy, you must let me know if it works." Ivan _looked_ like he bought it but something was off about the sound of his voice...it was probably nothing though.

"She seems to be making progress." Ivan continued in that blaze tone.

"She is and soon your vision will come true," It was better to fluff up his already high male ego, that way he wouldn't get suspicious and go looking for fault. All the better to pull the wool over your eyes my dear.

"Yes, and soon we will rule the world side by side."

He had it in his head that I would make the perfect mate for him. He would be the power behind the thrown, but every king needed a queen and the fact that he stole me from another man apparently made me the perfect candidate. The only problem with that was that I still belonged to Dimitri, it was just that neither of them knew it.

"I will rule beside you, but I'm not your property." Ooooo he didn't like me talking back according to his facial expressions.

"You will fit whatever role that I tell you to." He growled at me. Yeah not happening.

"No, if you want to call me your queen and parade me around then fine, but don't expect me to just give myself to you just because you have a king sized ego."

He gave me a smile that was just wrong. "I will enjoy bending you to my will." The elevator opened and he just walked out. _This is not good_. I just hoped that Sydney could finish my plan before Ivan tries to make good on his threat. And if he does, then he will learn _exactly_ what being a guardian trained by Dimitri means. And _just_ how different I can be from all the other Strigoi my age. One thing was for sure, he was in for a big surprise.

Adrain's POV

Two weeks Sydney had been gone. TWO WEEKS and we haven't done anything. When Rose was kidnapped she was only gone for one week before everyone had jumped into action, and she was a highly trained guardian, but Sydney? Naaa she could take care of herself. NOT. She was petrified of Strigoi and she was in that Strigoi infested hell hole all on her own with Rose! And to top it all off for some reason I haven't been able to dream walk with her. I had tried repeatedly, I was asleep more then I was awake but still no luck. Knowing Sydney she hadn't been able to get deep enough into sleep to get into her rem cycle so I hadn't been able to reach her.

But this time I did.

"Sydney?"

"Adrain!" She shouted and ran into my arms. I wrapped them tightly around her. Aaahh DAMN, it was good to hold her close to me again.

"Are you alright? Have they hurt you?" I let her go just enough to look at her face. She had bags under her eyes so she definitely hadn't been sleeping well.

"I'm ok, no they haven't hurt me. In fact, I'm being treated very well."

I let out a breath, "Well that's a relief, where are you?"

"I think I'm at the same place where they were keeping Rose but I'm not sure since they are keeping me inside. As if I wasn't pale enough to begin in the first place." She mumbled that last part but I heard it and had to smile.

"Were coming for you Sid, I promise just hold on a little longer."

She gave me a smile that lit up my whole world, which wasn't hard because she _was_ it.

"I know you will, just don't run yourself raged trying to save me, look after yourself too." I had to laugh at that.

"So you're the one who is being held captive by vicious blood thirsty Strigoi and your worried about me? Sage you really need to get your priorities in order."

She gave me a dry smile, "I'll try to remember that." Then I lent down and finally gave her the kiss that I was sure we both needed. When our lips touched I felt her melt into my embrace and I felt like I could breath for the first time in two weeks. When we pulled back we were both gasping for air, I rested my forehead on hers and just breathed her in.

"We're preparing a rescue plan for you but we need to gather more people to make it work, that's why it taking so long."

"They're getting me to do all sorts of scientific experience so I have some time to stall before you get here."

"What experiments?"

"They want me to-"

"Sydney, quick, someone it waking you up. Just know that I love you and will be coming for you soon."

"I love you too Adrain, so mu-" and just like that she was gone.

**No cliffhanger this time,aren't I nice:) not many of you guest that Ivan was Violets sweetheart. I thought I made that quite obvious...**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope that you like this chapter,I'm going in a bit of a different direction **

**Disclaimer:I don't own VA. But THIS story is all mine baby;)**

_"I love you too Adrain, so mu..." And just like that she was gone.  
><em>

Adrian's POV

I woke up with jerk. I sat up in bed and just sat there breathing. She was so close, I had her in my arms! But she slipped out of them again. I hung my head in shame. I wasn't strong enough to hold on to her, to keep her safe. I had failed her. And after two weeks, I finally let the tears fall. _Oh Sydney, I'm so sorry baby._

But I quickly snapped myself out of it because crying was not going to get Sydney out of that nightmare and back in my arms where she belonged, no, I had work to do. I pulled the blanket off of me and got out of bed. Walking over to the desk that Sydney kept in our bedroom for all of her paperwork, I flicked on the lamp and looked at a world map and took note of the time zones. It was hard to tell where in the world she was because I didn't know if she was working on a human schedule or not but I had to make sure that she was in fact in Russia. I wouldn't put it past Ivan to have her somewhere else and for us to send the rescue party to the wrong place.

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 3am here and if my clock was accurate, it was about 10am in Russia. So if she is working on Strigoi time it would be around the middle of the night for her so this was good news. I felt my heartbeat pick up because now that I knew what time zone she was on, I could dream walk with her more regularly. It wasn't much to go on right now but if I dream walked with her again then I might be able to get some more information out of her and we needed every little piece of information that we could get to plan her rescue.

DPOV

I was dreaming. I knew that I was dreaming because I was happy. I hadn't been this happy ever since my Roza was taken away from me, but I was now. It wasn't much as dreams go, I mean I wasn't flying through the clouds or saving the world from an alien invasion or anything like that. No, my dream wasn't that exciting but it was the best dream that I had had in what felt like forever.

I was in our apartment making a special dinner. I was going to do something very important tonight...I couldn't remember exactly what it was right now but that didn't matter. I just knew that I had to make tonight very romantic. I heard someone come in the front door and call out "I'm home". It was Roza! I rushed over to her and wrapped my arms around her so tight that if this were real then I probably would have crushed her rib cage.

"You're back, I missed you so much." I muttered into her hair.

"Comrade, I've only been gone since this morning. I went to do my shift of guarding Lissa remember?"

"I know, but I had this terrible dream where you left and you didn't come back and I was so sad," I knew that I sounded pathetic but I didn't care, I had my Roza back in my arms again, where she belonged. She gently pulled back and looked at me like I was being silly.

"Don't worry Dimitri, I'm not going anywhere." I knew that that was wrong, that she would leave me and that there was nothing that either one of us could do about it, but I didn't want to spoil our dinner so I let it go and just gave her a soft, slow kiss.

"Mmmmm, something smells good." Roza said as she pulled away.

"I have been buzy making all of your favorites," As I said it, I turned around and showed her the dinner table. It was set up with a deep red table cloth, long candles, our best plates and cutlery. The table had everything that Roza could have wanted on it. There was pizza, spaghetti, lasagna and more. And for dessert, lots of different kinds of chocolate. And of course donuts. But right in the middle was both of our all time favorites. Black bread. I could see the joy on her face and I wanted to keep her that happy for the rest of my life.

And that's when I remembered what I wanted to ask her.

"What's the special occasion here Comrade?"

"I have something to ask you and something to give you." This was it. Why was I so nervous? I mean this was only a dream, but still my palms were sweaty.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked me. I was so shocked that I forgot about why I was so nervous.

"WHAT?!"

She just burst out laughing, "Oh...I...I'm...I'm sorry Comrade...but you just looked so tense that I just had to say something to get you to snap out of it." She said as she wiped her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Well THAT certainly did it." I wanted to stay mad at her but the truth is, she was right, it did shock me out of being so nervous.

"So you want to take another shot at asking me again _after_ we eat, I'm starved."

I couldn't help but laughing at that, "When are you not?"

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

I led her over to the table and gave her big servings of everything that I had cooked for her.

"Mm..oh...thisf issf SOOO goood." She got out through a mouth full of food.

"I'm glad you like it." I said as I tried very hard not to laugh at her antics. When she was finished we moved onto dessert.

"If you wanted to get lucky tonight then there are easier ways of going about it. I mean, I can't believe that you made all of this." She said as she helped herself to the pile of donuts that I had placed I front of her.

I was holding back a big laugh but a little chuckle got out. "Believe me _milaya_, you're worth it." I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Every little thing about her captivated me. The way she pushed her hair out of her face when it got in the way, and how, when she looked at me, I could see the candle light reflect in her eyes, her little smile when she caught me looking at her. She did that a lot. And I just kept thinking to myself, how lucky I am for someone so beautiful and so perfect, just plain _good_, for her out of everyone else in the whole world to choose me.

She looked back at me and I could tell that she was thinking the same thing as me. But instead of thinking of why she chose me when she could have anyone, she was actually thinking of how lucky she was to have _me_. I knew it now, as I have known it everyday since the day that I met her, I was the lucky one. I suddenly realised that now was the perfect time to ask, and all of my nervousness came back in a heartbeat but I swallowed it down. Roza deserved a real man and I was going to be one for her.

"Roza," I said, getting her attention and grabbing her hand across the dinner table now that she had finished eating. I locked eyes with her and said what was in my heart.

"From the moment that I met you, you have been the best thing in my life. Before you, my life was very structured and organized. I always knew where I wanted to go and what I was going to do and I was fine with that. But then you came along, and suddenly I realized exactly how much of my life was missing. I saw how dedicated and strong you were and how you could do and understand things that guardians twice your age were still having trouble with.

"I saw your strength and your courage, but I also saw your gentleness and how kind and loyal you were to your friends, how you would stand up for them and how you would go up against enemies who were twice your size if it meant that they would leave Lissa alone."

She was looking at me with big eyes and I think that she was about to cry. That was a good thing right? Girls always cried in the movies whenever a man did this. I decided to continue and if she didn't like it...well Rose was never one to keep quiet when she didn't like something.

"And then I realized that I had been falling in love with you from the moment I met you, and how everyday ever since then, even the days at the beginning when we were still trying to deny our feelings, as long as it had you in it, it was the best day of my life."

I was rambling and I was probably freaking her out with all of this love talk, so I had better just say it now before I lose all of my man points.

"Roza," I said, I kept hold of her hand as I circled around the table and knelt down in front of her. She look a deep breath and I think she knew what I was about to do, I mean why else would a man kneel in front of a woman at a romantic dinner like this? It was now or never...

"I have loved you since the first time that I laid my eyes on you and I live for the days when we are together and I can make you smile," I let go of her hand and got the little black box out of my pocket.

"Roza, I promise to love you everyday of forever, to always put you're happiness first and to be there for you whenever you need me," I said as I opened up the box to reveal my grandmother's ring. Rose normally hated rose related things but I hoped that she would make an exception. The ring was a bunch of little diamonds put into the shape of a rose with two emeralds leaves pressed around the sides.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?"

I held my breath. She would say yes right? I knew that she always said that she didn't want to get married until there was at least a two in front of her age, but we have been through so much together and I could honestly say that I couldn't imagine my life without her, and I knew that she felt the same way about me.

She was still quiet and she just kept looking back from me to the ring. I knew that this would surprise her so I let it sink in a little longer...but it was getting really hard to breathe. She was sitting so still, then she suddenly gave her head a little shake and my racing heart plummeted, she was saying no? She was turning me down.

But then she shouted out,

"Yes," Like it should have been the most obvious answer in the world. I let out a relived breath as I slipped the ring on her finger, it was a perfect fit. I stood up and kissed her gently, letting all of my love for her pour out into this kiss. After several moments I pulled away and just looked at her.

"You had me worried a little there with the head shake."

She gave me an impish smile, "Sorry about that Comrade, I wasn't saying no, my mind was just racing and then I realised how long I had kept you waiting so I gave myself a little shake and blurted my answer out, but I'm _sure_ that you don't mind the answer that I gave you. But I can always change my mind..."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I meant it to sound light- hearted but instead it came out sounding panicked and scared. But Roza just laughed and pulled me in for a heated kiss. After we broke apart, both of us a little breathless, I rested my forehead against hers and just gazed into her eyes. She had said yes! We were getting married.

"I love you Roza."

"I love you too Dimitri."

One thing was for sure. I didn't ever want to wake up from this dream.

**Well,what did you think? I thought that the story needed more fluff. But please tell me what you think.**

**do I need more action? More romance? Plot twist( I have a few more lined up) so pleas review and tell me what you want:) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews,it makes me so happy.**

** I hope that you like what where I'm going with this story. Very soon the chapter that you are all waiting for will be up and you will find out Roses master mind plan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. But I do own Violet,I just came up with her on the fly:) **

_ "I love you Roza." "I love you too Dimitri." One thing was for sure. I didn't ever want to wake up from this dream. _

DPOV

But of course I had to.

I kept my eyes closed for as long as possible, trying to hold on to the last connection that I had with my Roza. But as the dream finally faded, I opened up my eyes and slowly sat up in bed. The dream got to me more then it should have because it was so accurate. I had been having dreams of proposing to Roza since shortly after getting together with her but this time was different.

I threw the blanket off of me and went over to my bookshelf. I couldn't hide it in my closet or underwear drawer because Roza was always stealing my clothes when she can't find her own and she has a habit of wearing my boxers for pajama bottoms. I took out my three favorite books and got out what I was hiding behind them. I had asked for it the last time Roza and I were in Russia to tell my famaliy that I was no longer a Strigoi. When I had asked my mother had been ecstatic and had rushed over to her jewelry box and revealed the priceless piece. I stood here now just looking at my grandmothers ring, just thinking of how perfect it would look on my Roza's finger. It wasn't too late I told myself, I could still get her back.

If our rescue went according to plan, then there was a very good chance that by the end of this whole mess I would not only have my Roza back in my arms, but also my best friend by my side again for the first time in three years. I stood there for a long time looking at the ring before I could shake the dream off and get ready for the day. I put the ring back behind the books and went into the bathroom to have a shower. After I got in, I realised that I had forgotten to shave so after I was done bathing, I went over to the basin and started.

But as I was finishing I reached for my aftershave...and I froze. Roza was always telling me how the smell of my aftershave had always calmed her down and made her feel safe, like she was coming home whenever I wrapped her in my arms. I briefly considered not wearing it since I didn't feel like I deserved to wear the scent that always made my Roza feel safe when I had been too weak to save her. But I eventually gave in because the same reason that I didn't feel like I deserved to wear it, was the same reason that I did. The smell was a connection to my Roza and wearing it made me feel closer to her. _Just a little bit longer my love, we will be together soon._

I walked over to the guardian headquarters to see how Hans was going with getting enough people for the rescue plan. On my way though, I noticed that a lot of woman were staring at me, not like I had forgotten my pants of anything, but I noticed that they would look at me and when I looked back thay would quickly look the other way and suddenly look very interested in the sidewalk. I didn't think to much of it, Roza said that girls looked at me all the time and that they were trying to get my attention because they wanted to flirt with me. But I didn't see it, I mean, these woman didn't even know my name so why would they want to try to get romantically involved with me? I always just thought that she was a little afraid that I would find a Moroi woman who would take a liking to me and offer to have children with me like Tasha did. I always just shrugged it off and never thought much of it. Until today that it.

I was just walking by, minding my own business when a group of beautiful woman walked by and they suddenly decided that I was going to drop everything and talk to them.

"Why hello there guardian Belikov."

A tall Moroi with black hair and too much make up for my liking spoke up for the rest if the group, who were giggling and giving me looks that made me want to put on more clothes on to cover myself with.

"We were just SO sad to here about what happend to that Dhampirs girl that you liked. What was it? Daisy? Lily? Oh some flower, anyways,"

She continued, blind to the fact that my fists were clenched and I was scowling. How DARE she's talk about Rose like this!

"I just wanted you to know, that if you ever were lonely and wanted a sympathetic ear to turn to, then my friends and I are here for you."

She was trying to sound kind and sincere and was failing miserably at it, but the invitation was clear in her voice. The last thing on her mind right now was how heartbroken I was over losing Rose. I was about to tell her as politely as I could that I wasn't interested. But then she continued.

"And of course," She said in a low and seductive voice, "If you ever need company of any _other_ kind, then we would also be _more_ then happy to help you with that."

Now that was to far! "I bet that we can show you exactly how much better being with a real woman is compared to being with some blood whore-" "Enough!"

It was a good thing for this woman that I didn't hit girls because she had well and truly stepped over the line. "The name of the woman I love is ROSE and she is not a blood whore! Now if I were you, I would leave here RIGHT now before I lose control and do something that we both regret."

I finished in a low and deadly voice and the girls all scrambled to leave. The nerve of them! Rose had only been gone for three weeks and already other women were trying to move in on her territory. I marched all the way to HQ with a look on my face that said "don't mess with me" and knocked on Han's door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked over to his desk and sat down without asking. "Rough morning?"

It must still show on my face. "You could say that," And dropped it there. "Well, what can I do for you today?" Hand said taking the hint.

"I wanted to know how recruiting people for the rescue mission is going."

A dark look crossed his face, "Not good unfortunately. It seems that Jesse Zeklos wasn't working alone. We have found evidence of another traitor in our mist but as of yet, we have no clue to who it might be."

What? "Who else would want to team up with Strigoi?"

"That is one of many questions that we don't have the answer to yet. But because of the possible threat I haven't been able to pull anyone extra off of duty to help out with the rescue plan."

This wasn't looking good, Adrain must be going nuts by now. No one had seen much of him lately because he was trying to dream walk with Sydney so much. But I had been in his shoes and I knew how bad it was for him.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Not really, unlike last time the traitor hasn't shown his hand, which means that we have no idea what he's planning and no way to prepare for it."

This was not good. If we didn't pull off this rescue mission, and _soon_, then we would lose our window of opportunity. And that meant that not only would I not get back my Roza, but Adrain wouldn't get back Sydney and Violet wouldn't get back Ivan. The happiness of six peoples lives was at stake here and all because of some little worm that was to much of a coward to show himself and was attacking up from within. My blood was boiling, I had to do something right now or I would snap.

"If you need me for anything please let me know, if not," I said as I got up "I'll be at the gym."

Hans nodded, he knew that I had to get rid of all of this built up tension otherwise I would snap. And the last thing that we needed around here was a mentally unstable guardian with lethal combat training tearing things apart.

"I'll call the moment that I have something."

And with that I turned and left. I swung by my place and got some work out clothes and then hit the gym harder then I have ever before. I did laps for about 10 miles as a warm up then 100 sit ups, push ups and pull ups. After a few more miles as a cool down, I went home to shower then fell into bed, hoping that I would dream of my Roza again.

ROPV

_I hoped that this works_, I thought to myself. I was on my way down to the lab to see Sydney. Right now it was the middle of the Strigoi night so I shouldn't run into anyone. Last time I was down here, Sydney had asked me to come back later so we could talk in private. I just hoped that it was good news.

After I got out of the elevator and looked around the lab. I was satisfied that Sydney and I were the only two people here so I gave her my warmest smile and tried to comfort her.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

She actually _smiled_ at me! "I'm doing great! Adrain was finally able to dream walk with me tonight. I haven't been sleeping well so he hasn't been able to get through but tonight he did! But then my alarm went off and he was gone again."

She looked so sad and once again I felt guilty. If it wasn't for me and my big mouth she wouldn't be in this situation.

"Hopefully it will only be for a little bit longer, and then we can both go home to our guys."She perked up at that and I thought that now was as good a time as any to get started.

"So, why am I down here in the middle of the night?"

"Because I think that I have found a way to make your plan work."

"I'm all ears."

She walked over to a microscope and adjusted the lens.

"Come over here and look through this," so I did.

"And I'm seeing what exactly?"

"Your seeing Strigoi genes on a cellular level."

"Oh, ok. And why am I seeing Strigoi genes on a cellular level for?"

"This is the experiment. Here is a normal Strigoi genes, and here-" she switched slides and made me look again "are your genes."

Sydney had taken some blood from me a few weeks ago to find out what was so special about me and how come I didn't turn into an evil Strigoi like the rest. It was funny, even though I was now an "evil creature of the night", I still had my irrational fear of needles.

"Do you see the difference?"she asked. I looked closer, the other cells looked like fuzzy jelly beans, but these looked more like fuzzy M&Ms. I may be a Strigoi but my relationship with normal food was still going strong.

"Uhhhh, the first ones look more like fuzzy jelly beans and the second ones looked more like fuzzy M&Ms?"

"The "fuzzy jelly beans" are what a normal Strigois blood cells look like, and as you can tell yours are a completely different shape which explains why you are so different to all of the others."

"Ok, that's good to know, but you had better not be telling me that you dragged me out of bed to tell me what a genetic freak I am or I'm going to have to embrace my Strigoi side and get very mad at you." Sydney just rolled her eyes, she knew that I was all talk.

"No, I didn't interrupt your so called beauty sleep for something the you already knew. I did it to show you this."

As she talked, she moved the contents of the first slide to the second slide and then poured some clear liquid on them. She then put it under the microscope and motioned for me to look at it. I did, and what I saw was pretty amazing. At first, all I saw was the fuzzy jelly beans and M&Ms as well as some little floaty things. But then the M&Ms started mix with the little floaty things and then they both started to eat the the jelly beans and then POP. They all just disappeared.

"Um Sydney...what did I just see?"

"What you saw was what exactly your blood mixed with the right chemicals could do to Strigoi blood."

"It makes them explode?"

"Not exactly, more like it shuts down their systems."

"So are you telling me that if we-"

"WHAT is going on down here!"

someone shouted. I turned around and saw Ivan in the doorway.

"Darling," I said in my most sweetest voice, "Sydney just had a break through with your plan and was just talking over the details wit-"

"Stop," His voice had gone deadly quiet, "I know what you're doing, you're trying to sabotage my plan. Well it's not going to work."

As he spoke, he stalked slowly closer to me, "You are a rare beauty my Rose, but make no mistake, you can be replaced easily."

He had me backed up against the lab table with no where else to go. Sydney had run to the other side of the room but Ivan seemed only focused to me.

"It's a shame really, we could have ruled the world together, but no. Your still hung up on your LOVE Dimitri. I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this, but you will never be able to see your precious sweetheart again."

And with that he lunged at me.

But I had seen it coming and had moved out of the way, Ivan tracked my move and followed me step for step. I went for his jugular with my nails but he dodged and tried to feet sweep me, but I had that move pay downed and pulled up my legs in a tuck jump to avoid it. Ivan was bigger, taller and had more reach with his long arms. But I had a lower center of gravity and could get out of his way. We were pretty evenly matched so I decided to play dirty. I jumped over to the other side of the counter that we were fighting at and turned a Bunsen burner on full blast. Ivan saw it and instantly moved back.

Now, I WAS a Strigoi, but I wasn't normal and I have found out that while I was still afraid of needles, I'm not afraid of fire. But I still had to be careful around it because I was still made of very flammable stuff. Now that he was distracted, I decided to play my last trump card and ran over to the microscope. I grabbed the mix that Sydney had made and threw it at Ivan. It landed all over him and spread faster then I would have ever imagined.

"Aaaaaagggg." He screamed as he collapsed on the floor. I looked over at him. He was convulsing on the floor.

"What is that stuff going to do to him?" I all but yelled at Sydney.

"I'm not sure, I haven't gotten the mix of chemicals right yet, it could kill him or it could give him a nasty rash."

As she spoke she walked over to turn off the Bunsen burner before it set off the smoke alarm. I looked around for something to stake him with just incase the blood milkshake didn't put him down for the count. He had stopped going crazy and now was just lying on the ground muttering to himself.

What was he saying? It sounded like a name. I listened closer.

"Where are you...whe...where did you go?"

He wasn't talking to us. No. It couldn't be...but he was. He was calling for her. Then he got up slowly and I readied the scalpel that I had found and was ready for decapitation.

But then Ivan turned around and I saw his eyes.

No

**Aaaaw pore Dimitri,it was only just a dream. **

**What do you think Rose and Sydney's plan is with the Strigoi blood?  
><strong>

**what will happen now that Ivan is covered in it **

**who oh was he calling for?**

**find out next chapter :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow thank you so much for all of your reviews. Right now I have 77. My ogle is 100 so let's all work together and I know that we can do it!**

**Ok to Nicky 25 your close;)**

**To freedom29 you won't find that out yet,but soon**

**To dangerdays your also close**

**Disclaimer: I'm late,I'm late, for a very important date! To late to say hello,goodbye, I'm late I'm late I'm late;) I don't own VA OR Alice in Wonderland **

"Where are you...whe...where did you go?"

_He wasn't talking to us. No. It couldn't be...but he was. He was calling for her. Then he got up slowly and I readied the scalpel that I had found and was ready for decapitation._

_But then Ivan turned around and I saw his eyes._

_No_

He was the same. Or he _looked_ the same. He still had the red rimmed eyes and the too pale skin and of course the fangs. But something was different about him.

Rose? ...Wh...what's going on?"

His voice was the same as ever. Just as cold, but...there was something else about it too, like it had lost some of its menace. But that could also be from the obvious confusion in his voice.

"What do you mean "what's going on", you don't remember?" As I asked this, I discreetly hide the scalpel behind my back, just incase his memory came back or he was just playing me.

"No, I...I remember walking out of a cafe. I was happy because I had just settled something that would let me be with the woman that I loved and then...nothing."

Ok...not sure where to go from here. What was he going on about? Walking out of a cafe? And the woman that he loved, Strigoi don't love anyone.

"What else do you remember?"

"I remember being scared and...fighting, a lot of fighting. And then pain and then...nothing."

Scared, fighting, pain and then nothing.

"Ivan?" He looked up at me, that's good, at least he doesn't have full amnesia.

"Can you tell me what year it is?"

"Huh, why?"

"I just want to figure something out." If I was right then things just go a whole lot more interesting.

"It's February of 2011."

Yep. I was right.

"Fascinating." Sydney muttered to herself as she came over to stand closer to me and looked at Ivan.

"What is?" I asked as Ivan was still looking confused.

"Well it appears like the mix of blood and chemicals that you threw at him has triggered some kind of synapse remission."

"Uh, in English please Einstein."

"Well the brain is made up of lots of parts that do different things. The part that controls the memory is primarily the hippocampus."

"Ok, so his hippo thingy is broken?"

"Not exactly, you see the hippocampus is responsible for memory but in extreme circumstances, it has been known to shutdown. The neuron paths stop transmitting message through the synapse and as a result he seems to be suffering temporary amnesia."

"So, basically he's had a bit of a shock and now he can't remember the last three years?"

"Well yes and no. I think it's more complicated then that."

Well whispering in a corner wasn't going to solve our problems so I decided to get some answers.

"Ivan, how do you feel?"

"Weird, like I'm feeling to many emotions at once."

Ok...I don't really know what to take from that. I looked over at Sydney to see if she had another theory.

"Like I said it could just be temporary memory loss...but I don't think so. His symptoms don't mach up."

"So what do we do because I'm all for killing him and making a break for home."

"But what about the bomb?"

"Well without a head, the body will die. Without Ivan there will be no one to run this joint."

"But the idea is already out there and now that Ivan is out of the picture, then someone else will come along with delusions of becoming the next "king of the vampires" and then we will have this problem all over again. Except that next time, we won't be able to sabotage it from the inside."

Damn, she was right. We couldn't just leave.

"So what do we do with him?"

"That's hard to say. He knew that we were up to something, but he might of forgotten what happened though."

Sydney was to hopeful. I looked over at Ivan. He still looked out of it. I know it was stupid because he is an evil Strigoi, but at that moment I kind of felt sorry for him, I mean he didn't ask for this life, it was forced on to him.

"I have an idea," I suddenly said to Sydney.

"Ughhh, why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

I smiled and told her.

"Yep, I was right."

DPOV

Another traitor. I couldn't believe my luck. In the year or so I have worked at The Court, there hasn't been a single incident involving a traitor and now, within the last month, I find not one but two traitors! And to make matters worse, both of them played a part in the kidnapping of my Roza. They had to be brought down. Fast. But unfortunately, I wouldn't be of much help in discovering this traitor, because I was on my way to yet another meeting to talk about the coming threat involving the biological weapon and Roza's blood.

Now I was all for having this meeting, but the problem was that all we were doing was going around in circles. We hadn't uncovered any more useful information so all we ever did was bicker about what we should do instead of _actually_ doing something.

"Well I still think that we need to consider it an option." Hans was saying. I had zoned out and hadn't even heard what he had suggested to the usual group of people that came to our meetings. It was nice to see that all of our friends had gathered to try to help Rose and Sydney.

"And for the last time I don't think that it would stop the spreading to the bombs. Remember what Violet told us? Ivan is going to put bombs all over the world, so I don't think that dropping a bomb on his estate is going to stop him." Janine argued back.

What! Hans wanted to drop a bomb on my Roza!

"I'm not saying it's a fool proof idea, I only suggested it as a last resort, if we fail then our entire race could be in-slaved!"

"And if we succeed, then not only will a lot of innocent lives be lost but we might also start a war with the humans," Abe piped up "do you have any idea how strong the Russia lines of attack are?"

"That's why it's just a back up, I'm still trying to find the traitor so we can then pull some more people from court defense to launch this rescue plan."

And on and on it went. I didn't contribute, there was no point. I looked over to Adrain to see that he had the same look on his face that I did. I decided to go over and talk to the guy, after all we were in the same boat.

"Hey," I said as I sat down next to him. Everyone else was too involved in the argument to notice us.

"Hey," was Adrain's response. He didn't feel like talking. I could well understand, but we were both going throw hell so we might as well go throw it together.

"How are you holding up?" I asked just to get him to say something.

"About the same as you."

"Have you gotten anything from dream walking?" He had been at it non stop ever since Rose had been taken, and now that Sydney was gone, we hardly ever saw him.

"I've confirmed that Sydney is still in Russia but that's about all."

"Anyway it's a mute point because there is no way you're going to drop a bomb on my daughter, " Abe and Janine had teamed up against Hans and they had most of the rooms surport. I know that I should be mad at Hans for suggesting to kill my Roza. But I understood where he was coming from. Also if I couldn't save her then I wanted my Roza to be free from that life.

"This fighting isn't going to get us anywhere," Adrain started. He sounded like he had mischief in his voice.

"And you have an idea that would?" I wasn't opposed to going behind the others backs to get Roza back, but I didn't want to go on a suicide mission if it could be helped. I still held onto the possibility to getting my Roza back and living out the rest of my life with her.

"It's a bit of a long shot, and it's risky but I was thinking of trying to dream walk with Rose. See if I could maybe use some manipulation to get into her head."

"Strigoi minds are well guarded and I don't know if they have dreams."

"Like I said its a long shot. But at this point I'll try anything, and I bet that you would too."

"You're right about that." I would march into that estate alone and unarmed right now if someone told me that there was a chance of getting Rose back that way.

"Well if you're so against my plan then what's yours?" Hans was yelling at Abe right now and things were getting pretty heated.

"I will hire a SWAT team of people to break in and get my daughter out of there."

"There aren't enough Dhampirs around to pull off that scheme and you can't send humans, it will be like sending a lamb to the slater."

I tuned them out and listened to the rest of Adrian plan. I did sound risky, not only would it use up a lot of spirit and there for risk the chance of the spirit darkness taking over. And without Sydney here to calm him down like I calm Rose down that could end very badly. But if he didn't pull out of her head in time then Adrain could suffer permanent damage.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm going out of my mind without her, I need to do this."

"Well I wish you all the luck I have." He would need every last but of it if he wanted to come out of this sane .

APOV

I was going to do this with or without Dimitri's blessing. I didn't need it, I just wanted him to know that I haven't given up on the hope of getting back our girls. The time had come, now was about the time that Rose would be asleep so I closed my eyes and started to drift.

Normally I have no trouble dream walking, I just think of the person and I can tell if there asleep or not and then I just...appear. Or whatever you want to call it. But trying to connect with Rose was a real problem. Dimitri was right. Strigoi minds were well guarded, it was like trying to put my hand throw a brick wall, I couldn't find any cracks.

But after looking for what felt like hours I finally found a gap just wide enough for me to slip in.

"Adrian?"

I turned around and I saw her. Rose. My little Dhampir. With red rimmed eyes and too pale skin. I was in a walking nightmare.

"Rose...what have they done to you?" I whispered. I didn't expect an answer but got one anyway.

"What does it look like? They turned me into a monster."

Wha...? That wasn't the reaction I was expecting. From what I got from Belikov, once you were turned then you _liked_ what you were.

"Don't you like being a-aaaaaaaa." I cradled my head in sudden pain. The pressure in here was enormous, I had to get out and soon.

"Adrian! What's wrong?"

"You...your br...brain is too well...gu...guarded." I chocked out, I had to grab some information now and run.

"Wh...when are you planning...you...your attack?"

"I don't know, Sydney hasn't perfected the formula yet."

Well at least that was some good news.

"Adrian, if you being in my head is hurting you then you have to get out."

I don't know why she would care but she was right, I made my conscious leave her mind and come back to my own body.

When I woke up, I was gasping for air, like I had been underwater for a very long time.

"Did you make contact?" Dimitri asked from the other side of the room. We had agreed that he should be here incase something went wrong, or in case I _did_ make contact, then I could tell him everything right away so I didn't forget anything really important.

"Yes I did."

"And?"

"Well at first Rose seemed kind of...normal."

"What! Really?"

"Yeah, she was surprised to see me but she seemed happy too."

"Weird."

"I know, so I started asking her questions but then the pain kicked in so I just went with the most important ones. I asked her when she was planning her attack and she said "I don't know, Sydney hasn't perfected the formula yet"

"Good, that gives us more time to plan our rescue."

"That's what I thought too. But the weirdest part yet was that Rose said "Adrian, if being in my head is hurting you then you have to get out"

"She actually cared about the fact that I was in pain."

"Wow, that...that's...very UN- Strigoi like," Belikov sounded stunned.

"Well, Rose is a bit of a special case, so maybe she's a special Strigoi too."

"I didn't get that vibe when I fought her at the estate."

"Well maybe it took a while to sink in. Or maybe we're looking too much into this. The point is that we now know that the bomb isn't ready yet."

Belikov nodded "You're right, we had better bring this up at the next meeting."

I rolled my eyes "Like that will do anything. They haven't come to a decision about anything in two weeks."

"I know," He groaned, "but we have to keep the others in the loop."

"Ughhh, fine, but mark my words, if we don't have a plan of attack by next week, I'm taking matters into my own hands."

"If they don't have something by then then I'll join you."

RPOV

"Well where did he go?" Griner asked for the tenth time in five minutes.

"I just told you, Ivan is going away for a few days to secure some overseas connections and will be back when he feels that he is finished."

"Then why didn't he tell anyone else.?"

I was seriously considering killing him now just to make a point to the others. My genius plan really wasn't that genius. Sydney and I just locked Ivan in the quarantining area of the lab where she could observe the effects that the mix of blood had on him and to decide if we needed to make him disappear.

"Because he trusts me to run things for him while he's gone and didn't feel the need to announce it to his entire staff, that's why. "

"I don't buy it. I think that you killed him and are trying to take over his operation."

That was it. This rivalry needed to stop. Now. None of the others had a problem believing me. Except him.

"Well, if I did take over, then I would sure do a better job of running it then you. And if you're not happy that Ivan has made me his second in command then maybe you should come over here and take the title away from me."

He just gave me one of his annoying trade mark grins and lunged at me.

But I saw it coming and side stepped while easily hitting him on the back on the way through. He was surprised but tried not to show it. Last time I was forced to down play how good I was so no one would get suspicious. But now it didn't matter, because this time I was fighting to show my superiority and dominance.

Griner tried to use his speed to get through my defenses but I was too quick for him. I caught his punch mid swing and turned his fist around. I twisted him around until his back was to my front and then I took his legs out from under him.

I put my knee in the center of his back and knelt down to whisper in his ear.

"You know what the funny thing is? You were right. Not about me wanting to steal Ivan's operation, but about me not being a real Strigoi. But once I kill you, no one will doubt my place here."

And with that, I broke his neck. Hard enough to kill him.

I looked around at the group of other Strigoi that I had gathered to tell them the news about Ivan. But none of them seemed to care that I had just killed one of their own because one by one they all left.

I got up and walked away. But instead of feeling happy that I had just taken out my number one threat, I felt hollow. Something didn't feel right about this kill. Oh I had nothing against killing Strigoi, hell it was my job! But this kill had felt different, dark and kind of dirty. I hoped that being around all of these Strigoi wasn't rubbing off of me. Otherwise when I finally came home to Dimitri, if or better yet when when my plan worked, then I might not be the sweet, kind woman that he fell in love with.

_Oh Dimitri, I miss you so much_. I tried not to think of him too much, otherwise emotions that I need to keep hidden would show on my face. And I couldn't let that happen. Everything that I felt, everything that I thought, everything that I _was_, I had to hide here. I had wear this mask over my face every single day I am trapped here, to hide who I really am. It was like being back in high school again.

Everyone had me pegged as the slut that had no future and that didn't care. No one ever took the time to get to know who I really was. But not Dimitri, he saw past the mask that I wore when I was around everyone else. He saw past all of my sarcasm and my witty come backs. He looked behind the mask, to the real me. And he fell in love.

I walked down to the lab to check on Sydney and see how Ivan was doing. I got on the elevator and went to the bottom floor. I got off and saw that she was the only one around. Perfect.

"How's everything going?"

"I've been observing his behavior today and I think he is getting some more of his memory back."

"Does he remember what we did?" I asked in a low voice. You never know who was listening around this place.

"No. At least not yet. He has all of his memory right up to him being changed but now little bits and pieces are coming back. For instance, he knows your name but the two of you never met before he was turned."

So he remembered until he was turned. Well that explains the fighting and the pain, he was remembering the night that he was taken.

"Can I go see him?"

"I don't see why not, he hasn't shown any aggression toward me so far, but be on your toes."

I flashed her a fang filled smile. "Always." And turned to leave.

I went into the quarantining area and looked through the window. He was just sitting there, lost in his own thoughts. I decided to go in. I quietly opened the door and slipped in. He didn't acknowledge my presence so I decided to say something.

"Ivan." I said as gently as I could. He looked up at me like he was seeing me for the first time but then he said.

"Rose?" in a quiet voice.

"Do you remember me?"

"A little, yes. Everything is very fuzzy. What happened?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell him the truth, he would just get mad. So I decided to tell him an alternated version of the truth.

"We were working in the lab and there was accident and you got splashed with some unstable chemicals. We have to keep you here until we know that your condition isn't contagious." That would explain why we had him in here nicely.

"How long have I been in here?"

"About a day. Are you hungry?

"Yes." He nodded.

"I'll send you down some blood."

"Could I also get a sandwich? Or maybe a hamburger and milkshake?"

_WHAT_! "You...you want actual food?" I was shocked, why in the world would he want living people food?

"Yes, I'm not really in the mood for blood right now. Maybe later you could send down a feeder."

He wanted human food. Human drinks. He asked for a feeder, and he doesn't remember anything since the night he was turned. It couldn't mean what I think it does. That was too much. It was just to weird.

"Ivan...do you know what I am?"

He looked at me like maybe I should be the one under observation.

"Of course, you're a Strigoi."

"That's right, and do you know what that blond girl is?"

"Y...e...s..." He dragged out the word clearly wondering where this was going "She's human."

Right, now for the really FUN question.

"And, do you know what you are?"

"What? Why wouldn't I know what I am? Where are you going with this?"

"Just answer the question please."

"Fine. I'm a Moroi."

**Dun dun duuuuuuun so many questions **

**Is Ivan really a Strigoi?**

**What has the blood really done to Chang him?**

**And will you the reader ever find out where exactly this story is going? Find out soon;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow,lots of reviews, ok to Nicky25 I hope thet this will clear up a few things**

**To Guest,thank you so much and don't worry,im not going to stop until I FINSH this story;)**

**To freedom 29,the longest review and a very nice one,thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. And once you FINSH this chapter I believe the word you will be looking for is LOL**

_"Ivan...do you know what I am?"_

_He looked at me like maybe I should be the one under observation._

_"Of course, you're a Strigoi."_

_"That's right, and do you know what that blond girl is?"_

_"Y...e...s...," He dragged out the word clearly wondering where this was going, "She's human."_

_Right, now for the really FUN question._

_"And, do you know what you are?"_

_"What? Why wouldn't I know what I am? Where are you going with this?"_

_"Just answer the question please."_

_"Fine. I'm a Moroi."_

RPOV

He thinks he's a Moroi?

There was no doubt in my mind that the man sitting in front of me is a Strigoi, so why did he think that he was a Moroi? It must have something to do with the whole brain reset thing that Sydney was talking about yesterday.

"A Moroi, you're sure?"

"YES! Why would I not know what species I was?"

"Uh, do this," And I held out my hand in front of my face and wiggled my fingers.

"What it this? Some kind of folk game that you Strigoi like to-" he stopped talking when he looked at his hand and screamed.

"Aaahhh it can't be!" He ran over to a bucket of water that was sitting on the ground for some reason and looked in it and cried out.

"My face! My beautiful, beautiful face!"

"No no no it's ok." I said as I came closer to him to try to calm him down as he sprawled himself on the ground and started banging his hands and feet on the floor.

"Waaahhh, Strigoi face!"

**(Ha ha ha I'm sorry guys, I couldn't help myself. Who can tell me what famous Disney move that quote is from? Ok ok. Here's what really happened. )**

"Uh, do this," And I held out my hand in front of my face and wiggled my fingers.

He looked confused but did as I asked. And when he looked down at his hand and saw his too pale skin and sharp nails and froze. He then got up and looked at a reflective surface on the stainless steel wall and gasped.

"I...I'm...I'm a Strigoi? B...but how?"

I decided to come clean and tell him the whole truth.

"Three years ago, you were attacked outside of a cafe by Strigoi. You were bitten and turned and have been a Strigoi mob boss ever since. Until yesterday, when you were splashed with some chemicals in the lab. I'm not really sure why this happened, but until we know what we're dealing with, Sydney and I have to keep you here for a while."

He didn't respond to that, he just kept looking at his face and hands. This was kind of a big deal so I let him be and walked out.

"How did it go?" Sydney asked me once I was out the door.

"Ok, get this. He thinks that he's still a Moroi."

"Really? Well that was unexpected."

"Yeah, unexpected is one word for it, why do you think this happened?"

"Well it's hard to say but what I think is that the electroweak magnetic synapsye in the brain was shocked when he came into contact with your blood and the mix of chemicals and made the electro-chemical synaptic connection stop transmitting signals which caused a shutdown and reboot of the whole cerebrally system."

"Oh, well that makes sense. Come on Sydney, it's _ME_ you're talking to, do I look like I have any idea what...uhh, what was that big bunch of words you used again?"

"Electro-chemical synaptic connection?"

"Yeah that, do I look like I have any idea what that is?"

"It's basically what I said before. The brain got a shock and hit the reset button. And Ivan started out life as a Moroi."

Huh. That actually did make sense. "So what are we going to do with him now?"

"Oh no Rose, I know that look. What are you planning to do with him?"

I just gave her one of my "man eater smiles" and said "Boy, wouldn't you like to know."

After sorting things out with Ivan I decided to catch up on some missed sleep. So I went to bed like I always do.

When suddenly I was plunged into a spirit dream!

"Adrian!"

I couldn't believe it, Adrain was dream walking with me! Now normally that wouldn't be such a big deal, he used to do this kind of thing to me all the time. I smiled to myself when I remembered how much I used to torture Dimitri about how Adrian could come into my dreams at any given time and could control the place we were and what I was wearing. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy about it, but after Adrian found Sydney, Dimitri stopped worrying about it, "_He's got his own girl now so he can stop dreaming about mine."_ I miss those simpler times.

He turned around and looked at me like I was a monster, which I was.

"Rose...what have they done to you?" he whispered.

Ouch, I didn't see that one coming. I knew that he didn't expect an answer and that he was just talking to himself. But I decided that if I got him talking he would get over his shock faster.

"What does it look like? They turned me into a monster." Except I was worse then any boogy man hiding under the bed.

He just looked at me like my answer made no sense. I don't know why, all of my friends knew that I would rather die then be turned into a Strigoi so why was it so hard to belive that I hated what I was?

"Don't you like being a-aahhh!" He suddenly cried out and he cradled his head in pain.

"Adrian! What's wrong?" What was happening?

"You...your br...brain is too well...gu...guarded." He chocked out in obvious pain.

"Wh...when are you planning...you...your attack?"

"I don't know, Sydney hasn't perfected the formula yet. Adrain if being in my head is hurting you then you have to get out." Why was he staying, was he insane?

Then he finally started to fade and soon he was gone. But why would he want to dream walk with me when he could be doing it again with Sydney? I mean it was obvious that he wanted to get answers out of me, but as far as he knew I was just another Strigoi, so why would he think that I would co-operate and give him anything?

Oh well, judging on how much pain he was in, I doubt that he will try to come back for another visit. Although it was nice seeing him again.

**Three days later **

"So he's back?"

"Yes, Ivan came back last night but he was tired from the trip and went to bed and asked not to be disturbed." I hope that they didn't give me any more trouble after what I went through with Griner, not that I was too opposed to killing another Strigoi.

"Well I don't buy it." said Steve. If a Strigoi could have a friend, then Steve was Griner's and had had a grudge against me ever since I killed him.

"I think Ronny was right, I think that you killed him and are trying to take over things here."

The others were getting bored with this theory and the mob mentality was winning out here. What to do, what to do? There was about 15 of them in total so I probably could take them, but even blood thirsty Strigoi weren't stupid. If I just kept killing everyone that questioned my authority then they would know that something was up. Then suddenly someone came out from the shadows.

"I must say, I find it disturbing that all of you would doubt the word of my second in comand." Ivan said as he came out to stand next to me.

"Boss! I...I ...I didn't mean anything by it...I ...I just thought that it was a little suspicious that-"

"So now I have to clear all of my travel plans with you before I go out on business? Or will this demand extend to personal trips as well?" Ivan said in a voice so cold that I swear I could see ice crystals in the air.

"N...nnn...no...sir I-"

"So if that is not the case then why was it so hard for you to believe that I left my second in charge while I was away?"

"It wasn't sir, it was just that...I...it won't happen again sir." Steve said as he hung his head in surrender.

"I should hope not for your sake. And as for the rest of you who have had any doubts about my second, let me put them to rest now, I trust Rose to run this estate and my operation in my absence, am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" A chorus of voices answered as they all scurried away to avoid any of the boss' attention falling on them.

Ivan turned and walked away, I followed him and we walked along the corridor in silence for a while until Ivan spoke up.

"Well that went well don't you think?" Ivan said sounding pleased with himself

"Yes, that should stop anymore doubts about my loyalty to you and my dedication to making your plans come to a success."

"You mean _our_ plans, you forget, I now see things in a whole new light and now we are on the same side."

I smiled to myself. Over the course of the last three days, Ivan has been slowly getting his memory back. He is now like me. On the outside, he's the perfect embody of a Strigoi, but on the inside he's got the conscience and morals of a Moroi again. At first, he was just like Dimitri when he was first turned. He was so riddled with guilt from all of the people that he has killed that he couldn't even get up out of the corner of the quarantine room.

"_Ivan it wasn't your fault, you weren't yourself."_

_"It was me," He was still huddled in he's corner, "I killed them and I enjoyed it. And that's not even the worst part. I mean, the way I treated her was horrible, she didn't deserve that."  
><em>  
><em>Uh déjà vu. "You can't keep blaming yourself for that, listen, if you really want to make up for what you did as a Strigoi then I have a plan."<br>_

He still hasn't dealt with it completely but after I shared my plan with him he dived into it 100%.

"How far away is Sydney from completing the new experiment on our blood?" Ivan asked me, still in a whisper, we couldn't afford to be overheard.

"She's getting very close, I think in one or two days she will have it."

"Excellent, we can certainly hold things around here together for a few more days now that I'm back in action."

"Now Ivan, do you have a location on the..._other_ piece of equipment that we will need when it's time to launch our mastermind plan?"

"Yes, I located them this morning and ordered overnight delivery so we will definitely have them in time before the launch date."

"Well that's good to know." If things kept going this well and everything went according to plan then by this time next week, I would be out of this Strigoi infested hell hole and back in Dimitri's arms. The thought made me smile. Finally things are looking my way.

**And there you have it. Ivan is a good guy now,shocker!**  
><strong><br>i hope that you could understand Sydney,she's to smart for her own goods so much to come**

**what it the Other piece of equipment that that Ivan ordered? **

**What is there master mind plan?**

**and what what famous Disney move that quote is from?**

**Stay tuned;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I hope that you all liked what I did with last chapter but only two people commented on it:( but for those of you who did thank you. And for tho use who didn't get it,it was the Emperor's new groove**

**So to swimmjacket and you were right**

**To Nicky25 im glad you like what I did**

**To Guest wish granted :)**

**To Guest again,I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long lol**

**Disclaimer: read,love review. in that order;) I don't own VA**

_"Well that's good to know." If things kept going this well and everything went according to plan, then by this time next week, I would be out of this Strigoi infested hell hole and back in Dimitri's arms. The thought made me smile. Finally, things are looking my way. _

ROPV

He's WHAT?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"He's the traitor." Ivan replied smoothly.

"But I throught that Jesse was the traitor." And truth be told I wasn't that surprised, but when Ivan told me what Jesse had wanted in exchange for his help had made me so mad that if I had been in the same country as him I would have killed him. I didn't care that he was a Royal Moroi and that it was my sworn duty to protect him. I should end him and I wouldn't even get in trouble for it, what with my best friend/sister being the Queen and all. Not to mention that I could use my Strigoi card to plead temporary madness.

So in hindsight the name of the second traitor really shouldn't have surprised me, I mean, could I really expect anything better from HIM.

"When did you even find time to recruit those two?"

"Oh I didn't do it personally, I have people for that and those two were the perfect candidates."

"You're right about that." I said very dryly. We were on our way down to Sydney's lab, she had told us that she had made a break through and wanted to see us right away. As we got out of the elevator and Ivan put on his "Boss tone" of voice.

"Would everyone here please leave the area until you are invited back." No one questioned him. As everyone scurried away, Ivan and I made our way over to where Sydney was working.

"So, what have you got for us Syd?"

"What I have is the finished result of the mix of chemicals and blood."

As she was talking she motioned us closer to where she was working and got Ivan and I to look into the microscope. After we both had a look we were satisfied.

"Sydney you truly are a genius, I can't believe that you did it!"

"Me either, this shouldn't have been possible but I should know by now that when you are involved, even the rules of science can be affected." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm but I went with it anyway.

"Yeah, and you know, it's a real problem and burden to be so awesome that you defy the rules of science and reality." I sighed dramatically, "it's a tough job being me but someone's got to do it."

"Careful Rose, if your head gets to big then you won't be able to fit on the plane and then we will have to leave you behind and you will miss all the fun."

Ivan said in a surprisingly happy voice, I hoped that he was _finally_ forgiving himself for killing all of those people before he became a "good Strigoi' like me.

"That's so weird, Lissa said a similar thing to me right before you kidnapped me."

"Maybe that's because everyone thinks that you already have such a big head that if it gets any larger it would be a hazard to your health." Sydney piped up and I shot her my best death glare which was enhanced by my Strigoi features. She quickly backed down.

"Ok back on topic Sydney, will you be able to make this air born? Because that's what were all counting on."

"Yes, I can do that easily, I just wanted to show you the finished result so you could see for yourself that it works."

"Much appreciated, now as for our travel plans, I CALL SHOT GUN!"

"We're going on a plane." Ivan said in a clearly exasperated voice, like a parent that had this conversation before with there five year old.

"I don't care I still call shot gun."

"The pilot will be in shot gun."

"We can share."

"Nobody besides the pilot is allowed in the cockpit until the plane has taken off!"

"I'll be quiet, they will never know I was there."

"Yeah, like that's even possible." Sydney muttered.

"HEY, I can be quiet." I all but shouted at them, not helping my point. Ivan and Sydney just rolled their eyes.

This was it. After weeks of hiding in plain sight and pretending to be someone I'm not. After all of the lies and hiding my eating habits from everyone. After working and scheming to make this plan come to a reality. We were _finally_ ready to go.

The traitors POV

"And I want everything ready for our attack tomorrow."

Said the voice of the boss as he finished laying out the instructions for the finale stage in his plans. I still had know idea who he was, Jesse never mentioned names, he said that the less I know the better and he only told me about his double cross because he hadn't been able to pull it off on his own.

He needed to get to all four of the wards to stake them and shut them down, but it had to be done within a certain amount of time, otherwise the wards wouldn't brake. Jesse would have had to dodge too much security to get to all four of the wards on time and that was why he needed me. I caused a big enough of a distraction for him to slip in and out without him or the stakes being noticed.

And as my reward...Jesse would share Rose with me after we were both turned into Strigoi.

"Don't you worry Boss, I will make sure that all of the targets are in the thrown room and ready for you."

"Good." Said the voice getting colder, which I didn't even think was possible.

"And I trust that you will not be as foolish as your _friend_ and get caught before the time comes. Just remember, I will not tolerate failure." And with that he cut off.

I shuddered and wondered for about the hundredth time if I was in too deep. I mean dealing with Strigoi was some serious stuff, I just hoped that I could handle whatever was coming my way.

DPOV

There was a knock at my door. Hoping it was someone with news on my Roza, I put down the sandwich I had just made for lunch and opened it. It turned out to just be a court messenger. But that could still be a good thing, depending on the message he is delivering.

"Sorry to disturb you Guardian Belikov, but I have been told to come around and deliver a message."

"Go ahead."

"A meeting of great importance will be held in the thrown room tomorrow for all who are involved in the rescue of lady Sydney and Guardian Hathaway, you are requested to attend."

A special meeting to talk about Rose and Sydney? We met on almost a daily basis to talk about just that, so why a special messenger? And what about the meeting made it any different from all of the others that we had all been to over the last mouth? Something was off. But, if I didn't go then there was a chance of missing out on some vital information and not having my say in the debate that was sure to follow.

"I'll be there."

"Thank you sir, I'll be on my way." And with a quick bow he was gone. I closed the door and went back to my lunch still thinking that something was off about what was going on.

I decided to swing by Adrian after lunch to see if he had heard about this. We had gotten much closer after the loss of both of our girls. I knocked on his door and it took him a while to answer and when he did he looked like he had had both to much and not enough sleep.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Anymore luck with the dream walking?"

"No." And his whole body slumped, I swear he looked even more tired then before.

"So, is there anything I can help you with or is this just a social visit?" His guard going back up a bit.

"I was wondering if you had heard about a special meeting going on tomorrow."

"Yeah, I heard something. Not sure what will be so special about it but I can only hope that it's good news."

I was thinking the same thing, but it was still odd that Hans or whoever it was that made this meeting happen, was going through so much trouble to get us all there. I guess that he didn't want to repeat himself.

"Why do you ask?"

I let out a silent breath and said, "No reason, I guess. I'll see you there." I turned and walked away.

RPOV

We had just boarded the plane and despite my claims to wanting to sit in shot gun, I really didn't care. I was too nervous about what I was about to do. So many things could go wrong and believe me, I had thought of them all. I haven't even realised that I had started tearing apart my arm rest until Ivan took hold of my hand and made me stop.

"Everything will be fine."

It was just him, Sydney and I in the private jet so it was safe to talk,all of the others were in a separate cargo plane,but that didn't make me feel much better about what I was about to do.

"You are way too calm about this, what we are about to do has never been tried or even thought of before. And were in the thick of it playing both ends against the middle and that's not even the worst part."

No, the worst part will be having to keep up this charade in front of Dimitri. I know it sounds corny and kind of pathetic, but this is the longest that I have ever gone without seeing Dimitri ever since we had gotten back together after he was turned Strigoi. But what hurt the most wasn't being without him. After hunting him down and thinking that I was going to have to kill him for four months the time apart was nothing. And it wasn't that I thought that he would hate me for what I was, I mean that was very understandable.

No, the thing that hurt the most was that he _wouldn't_ hate me, he would accept me and love me and try to convince me to let one of the spirit users to change me back and save me form this horrible life. And he wasn't even wrong. I wanted that, I wanted all of that. But I had to wait just a little bit longer.

"And how can you be so calm? You haven't really talked to _her_ ever since you made her the maid in your estate."

I could see the hurt in his eyes and instantly regretted my words. I knew exactly what he was going through but it was even worse for him because it had been so long since he felt actual emotions.

"It hurts more then you can imagine for me to go back and see her again after the way I treated her, but I guess that the main difference is that I know that I lost her a long time ago and don't deserve to get her back. That's why I'm not as nervous as you."

_Damn it_! He was going to do the same stupid thing that Dimitri did and think that because of all the lives that he took and all the bad things that he did he wasn't deserving of love. But what he didn't get is that if it's the right girl and if your love is strong enough then she would wait for you and forgive you.

"You're a fool. After all she did to track you down, of course she will forgive you."

"You can't know that."

"Uhhh, DUH of course I do! You forget who you're talking to. Dimitri used me for his own personal blood whore and I still fought tooth and nail to get him back,and I know that if your love was worth anything, Violet will too."

"I hope you're right, I really don't think that I can handle dealing with what I was without her in my life." His voice cracked and I could almost feel his pain.

"Don't worry,everything will be just fine after tonight." I gave him my most encouraging smile.

"Which brings me to the next part of our plan that I'm having trouble with," I continued.

"I know what you're going to say and yes, it is necessary. We have to give the Strigoi that we have with us a good show otherwise they will suspect that something is up." Ivan said AGAIN, we had had this talk before.

"I know you're right, but that doesn't mean that I'm happy about it."

"From what you told me you already planted the seeds of this happening in his head back when he made his second rescue attempt."

"Yeah but I was all talk, I didn't think that I would actually have to follow through."

"You're not, you're just playing the part, just like you have been all along."

He was right, everyday for the past month I have been playing the part of "Evil Strigoi" this really wasn't that much difference.

I let out a deep breath, _I'm sorry Dimitri._ "Ok let's do this. "

DOPV

I arrived at the meeting slightly early and sat down to wait. Abe and Janine were already here and were talking quietly in a corner. I was mostly keeping to myself, Roza was the only one who could get me to open up. I waited for another ten minutes as I watched everyone else come into the meeting which was starting to hurt more and more as most of them were couples.

There was Abe and Janine, Eddie and Mia, Lissa and Christian and Sonya and Mikhail. And then there was Adrian and Violet who were in the same mess as me. Hans was the only one without someone in his life right now and speaking of him, at that moment he and Lissa had just walked through the door and were talking very intently about something. I hoped that it was the thing that we were all here for and that Adrian was right and it was something to help us get our girls back.

"Ok were all here now so how about we get this meeting on the way." Hans said to no one in particular. But when he didn't continue he looked expectingly at Lissa.

"What?" She asked when she noticed him looking at her.

"What are we here to talk about?" Hans asked.

"How should I know, you're the one who organised this meeting." Lissa said looking confused.

"No I didn't, I thought you did." Hans said right back starting to sound on edge and looking around suspiciously. All of the Guardians in the room shared a look and we all snapped into action. Eddie, Hans, and Janine gathered all of the Moroi in to the center of the room and formed a circle around them and I went to Lissa's desk and checked out the security camera footage. It was not good.

Cameras 3 and 5 were showing static and cameras 1 and 4 were showing guardians laying on the floor, unconscious or dead.

"We're under attack, get the Queen to the safe room now!'  
>I barked at the other Guardians. This was bad, the alarm hadn't sounded and that meant that someone had shut it off,which meant that the traitor had just made his move. I was about to sound the alarm manually at the security desk when I heard a voice from behind me.<p>

"I don't think you want to be doing that Comrade."

My blood froze, I turned around slowly to see who was talking to me.

But really who else could it have been.

**So what part of the plan is Rose having trouble with?**

**who really organised the meeting?**

**and who is the traitor? **

**Find end out next chapter:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello to all of my dedicated readers. I am sad to tell you that unfortunately I can not continue with this story...NOOOOOOOo**

**NAAAAAA I'm only kidding;) I can and will FINSH it. But right now my beta is bisy and it will be a few days until you all get the next chapter. I'm sorry about this but the good news is that I will not stop writing and will keep sending my chapters so that when my beta is free she can do all of them.**

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I am now up to 96:) it means so much to me that you are all giving me so much encouragement and for all of your enthusiasm,and I promise that I will FINSH this story. But to anyone that is thinking of sending me hate mail my beta told my to threaten in you all with a sad ending so be afraid. Be very afraid mwahahahaha.**


	23. Chapter 23

**And hear it is!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait but it is over now and I must say that I was touched to see so many reviews from you all. And I'm sorry that I almost gave some of you hart attacks:(**

**and because of all of your reviews I made it to 100! So a big thanks to all of you. And to all of you that left reviews that I just had to respond to:) **

**To rocio3452 best beta in the world. I hope you get better soon.  
><strong>

**To Mnlozano93. RozaBKov and Trancya2 thank you and wish granted **

**To justmeanyways thank you, your review was so sweet and I hope you like my grand finale**

**To Guest. And Guest again if you are two different people. lol thanks for you enthusiasm**

**and Guest again. In glad that your only (figuratively) dying and the wait shouldn't be so long next time**

**To Blue Eyed Shadowhunte. For ordering me that sad endings are NOT allowed!**

**To Roselopez I apologise for worrying you;)**

**To swimmjacket. Who gave me my 100th review! Thanks**

**To megladon1616, sorry for the hart attack:( **

**To Guest. Again sorry for the hart attack. And yeah I'm a little mean;?**

**A d so with out further adu I give you chapter 23 **

**Disclaimer: I won't make you wait any longer so,I dint own VA**

_I heard a voice from behind me._

"I don't think you want to be doing that Comrade."

My blood froze and I turned around slowly to see who was talking to me.

But really, who else could it be?

DPOV

Rose.

But it wasn't just her. As expected, Ivan was right by her side and behind them both was a handful of Strigoi. But I would bet my stake that there was more of them scattered around the Court, as they couldn't hope to take over all of court with just these few.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" It was a stupid thing to ask I know but I didn't know what else to say.

"I should think that that was obvious by now Comrade, I'm sure that Violet has already told you all about the biological weapon and how my blood was the key ingredient," as she said this she looked over to where Violet was huddled in a corner. Violet seemed to shrink into her chair.

"And Ivan and I were just thinking that it would be such a shame for us to work so hard on creating this prefect weapon and for all of you to be knocked out and never know why until it was too late. So we came up with a solution."

She paused for effect, making sure that she had everyone's attention before continuing.

"Before we launch the master bomb and set of a chain reaction that will detonate all of the other bombs that we have planted all around the world, we would come here and share this moment with the people that were closest with us before we were awakened and realised that we were the superior species and deserved to rule the world."

No. This was a nightmare come true, not only have I lost the love of my life to the very monsters that we had both dedicated our lives to destroying, but now she was using the same skills that made her such a formidable guardian and using them to take over the world! Not a good start to the day.

I already had my stake in my hand and I was thinking about the best way to attack, but Rose knew me too well. Right before I was about to charge she said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Comrade," she snapped her fingers and in came two Strigoi holding...

Ralf Sarcozy.

Who was white as a sheet and looked like he might pass out from shock. Damn, I couldn't charge in when they had a hostage. Ralf wasn't a royal, but he was still a Moroi and as such, he needed to be protected.

"Sorry Dimitri, but I couldn't have you jump to the rescue and ruin all of my plans. Now I suggest that you and all of the other guardians in the room put down your stakes or all of the Moroi in this room will meet a very messy and untimely end."

I was thinking about just charging in anyway because the loss of one low ranking Moroi was better than the loss of the Queen, but then Rose snapped her fingers and suddenly a whole group of Strigoi came through the doors.

But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was that while we were all looking at all the Strigoi coming through the door, none of us noticed that a Strigoi had removed a ceiling panel and jumped down into the circle of the Moroi. By the time anyone had turned around, a Strigoi had Queen Lissa by the throat.

"Ok now that we are all on the same page could all of you please drop your weapons and get into a straight line." Rose said in a fake cheery voice.

We were cornered. When it was just Ralf we could gave charged in and killed them. A low ranking Moroi life would be a small price to pay. But we couldn't risk the queen's life. We did as we were told and got into a line and put our stakes in front of us. One of the Strigoi pushed Ralf and he slowly came forward and collected our stakes.

That was probably why they grabbed him. Strigoi couldn't touch stakes because they were infused with all four elements.

"Good work Ralf, but oh silly me. We have one more guest to come to the party." She snapped her fingers again and in came two more Strigoi. This time holding Sydney.

"Sydney!" Adrain cried out and tried to get up, but a Strigoi punched him in the stomach and pushed him back down.

"Adrian, just do what they say, don't do anything stupid and get yourself hurt." Sydney said it in a voice that she was trying to make sound strong but it still shook a bit.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Adrain said back on the floor, his voice sounded pained.

"Yes, I'm ok." Her voice gave a little quiver. She didn't look ok. Sydney had always been thin but even I could tell that she had lost weight. And she had bags under her eyes so she obviously hadn't been sleeping well. I was mad when I noticed this because Sydney and I were friends but it must have been ten times worse for Adrian.

"I swear Rose if you've hurt her I'll-"

"You'll what Adrian? Say something stupid and get yourself punched in the stomach again? Oh I'm really scared."

She laughed and it sounded wrong. When Rose used to laugh, the sound was always filled with joy and happiness, it had always brightened up my day and made me feel warm, like I could take some of her light in me and it would make me safe and loved. But the sound of her laugh now was nothing like it had been. There was no light and warmth in it now. It was empty and cold. Just another sign that my Roza was lost to me. But one thing that you could never call me was a quitter. And after so much time spent with Rose you could also never call me someone who stayed silent when I needed to express my opinion. Rose style if possible

"Rose, please don't do this, you're a good person and I know that you really don't want to hurt anyone. Please, let me help you. There's still time to stop this, we can pretend that this never happened, we can go back to the way things were before you were turned. We can even get married if you want to."

I search her eyes. I had tried twice now to convince her to come back with me and every time there had been a look in her eyes that told me that the real her was still in there somewhere. And just like then, the look came back now.

"Comrade," she whispered.

I could see the change instantly, her eyes turned from hard and unreadable to soft and shining with emotion. And I could also tell that my spontaneous proposal had gotten to her as well. I always knew that when I proposed that she would say yes, but I wanted to wait until I had the ring with me and to make it romantic and special.

Now was neither of those times but I had to find a way to reach the Rose deep inside this Strigoi one. Down to my Roza, the woman that I loved. She seemed to be at war with herself and I held my breath. I know that it was crazy but a little part of me hoped that she would just drop everything and come running into my arms. But that hope was soon crushed.

"A touching speech there _Dimka_," Ivan said as he came forward and put his arm around Rose's shoulders "but I'm afraid that it's a little late. You see, Rose is my girl now."

NO. I looked at Rose, she still seemed shocked by my proposal and I held onto the hope that Ivan was lying. But then Rose seemed to come back to herself and all signs of softness were gone from her eyes.

"It's true Dimitri. We are now the Alpha couple."

My heart sank. She was with Ivan? I tried to tell myself that this didn't count as her cheating on me. She wasn't herself and didn't really know what she was doing. But try as I might, I couldn't stop the feeling of hurt and betrayal crushing over me. I had hoped that she was just trying to distract me when she said that she might mate with Ivan, but apparently she had been serious.

"But we are getting off topic here so back to the matter at hand," Ivan said as he took back control to things. I was barely listening.

Things were bad, there was no way of getting around that. All of Court was under attack, the queen was being held hostage, the Strigoi were about to detonate a bomb that will put all of the Dhampirs and Moroi into a coma, Sydney was the only person smart enough to disarm the bomb and she was also in Strigoi hands and to top it all off, the love of my life has just told me that she was now mated to my once upon a time best friend and now turned Strigoi and they are about to take over the world together. Did I leave anything out? No, I don't think so.

"I'm sure that my little flower over there has told you all about my plans." Ivan looked over at Violet, who I thought would shrink into the back of her chair like she did when Rose acknowledged her presence. But she didn't, she just looked at him with sadness in her eyes. _Oh, please let that not be me in the future. _

"And I assure you that she's correct. This is indeed a very powerful biological weapon and when detonated, will release an air born toxin that will put all Dhampirs and Moroi into a coma. Now, not all of you will survive this process, but once again, I'm sure that Violet has told you our solution for that."

"Yeah and I must say I have a few complaints about the way you plan on fixing that little problem," Hans spoke up trying to regain control of things, "namely, that there is no way in any hell that I am going to get my rocks off and have little Dhampir babies just so you and your sick followers can have a change in menu."

"Yes well, with any change of power there will always be a minority of people who think that things would have been better off the way they were. But I can assure you that when I rule, it will be with an iron fist and death for all who oppose me."

"How could you possibly think that this would be an improvement over the government we have now?" Mia really needed to learn when was a good time to ask questions.

Ivan just flashed his fangs in a grin, "Because when I'm in charge, the Strigoi will be in control and the streets will run with blood."

I think I might be sick.

"Now Ivan, don't you think it's time to get our friends into something a little more...secure?" Rose said smiling

"You are quite right my dear." And the few Strigroi that were standing behind them came out and put our hands behind our backs and put us in chains.

"And don't forget to put extras on Pyros' wrists. Even with only one arm, he might try to be the hero to impress his little girlfriend and we wouldn't want him to get any ideas about using his little fire trick to escape now would we."

Whatever part of her that had come back when I had spoken to her was definitely gone now.

"Right, now for the fun part. In order for you to achieve maximum enjoyment, we have arranged for something special for you all. "As she finished a group of Strigoi disappeared out the door and came back a few minutes later, charting a big screen T.V or more accurately, a portable movie cinema. The screen must have been at least 50 feet long. They turned it on and the screen lit up. At first I didn't really know what I was looking at. It was a map of the world and on every country was a red dot.

"For every red dot you see, we have planted a bomb and once we set off at least one in every continent, the rest of the bombs will follow and release the gas that will...aahhh you know what it will do. Ivan let's fire this bad boy up." Rose said and I swear that I could hear a note of excitement in her voice.

"Yes I believe that we have already covered what will happen haven't we?"

"Only a lot!"

Ivan chuckled "Very well, ladies first."

Rose gave him a smile and walked over to the bomb.

"Rose, don't do this please," Lissa pleaded to her, "you can't really want this, think of all of our friends that will get hurt, your mother and father, Eddie, Mia, Dimitri. Me.

"And what about all of the ones that survive the coma and will be put in prison for the rest of their life. I know you Rose, we've been best friends since we were five. Please, look into your heart and stop this while you still can."

"Rose," Janine piped up at the mention of her name, "I know I wasn't a very good mother and I was absent for most of your life, but I still know what kind of person you are. You're strong and brave and loyal to the point of stupidity. And I know you are strong enough to fight the Strigoi part of your brain that is telling you to do this."

"She's right kiz, no daughter of mine will let anything control her life and tell her what to do."

"Rose, please," Christian this time. I guess everyone was trying to make a last minute contribution to this little heart to heart moment, "I know that we fight constantly but you're like a sister to me. I've already lost so much of my family, I don't want to lose you too." That one looked like it might have hit home.

"And what's next? Hans gives me a speech about how I'm the best guardian he's ever seen and how he knows that I can over come what's happened to me and still fight for the good side?"

Or maybe not.

"Please spare me. There is nothing in the world that can stop me from pushing this button right now and detonating the bombs, so if you're all finished trying to change my mind I have a world to conquer."

And with that she pushed the big red button.

**AAAA DONT PUSH THE BIG RED BUTTON!**

**so what did you think? Will the bomb go off?**

**What will happen if it dose?**

**and I have the next chapter already to go so if I get enough reviews (and I mean double digits) I will post the next one tomorrow.**

**and yes you can vote more then once;) you will just have to go to a different chapter.  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Well you did it. I got 16 Reviews so I am updating today:) and you guys and dolls and going to LOVE this chapter **

**To IamNotADork. Thank you for your idea. I already know what im going to do with this story. But I may do a sequel. So if you have any ideas for that hit me with them:) hope that you like what I did**

**To amndaa. Lol :) thanks **

**To Horses-are-my-life,Yes I did just have to end it there. It's more fun to make you wait;)**

**To Iris-Saphire And swimmjacket. You will find out next chapter;)**

**To Faith0602. I don't normally say this but Thank you For threatening my life if I didn't post the next chapter today. It shows that you care:) **

**To MINEdimkiCRAFT. Sorry but the cliff hangers keep you interested. Also AAAA don't let your heart beating out of your chest! You need it to love my story;)**

**To j macphail. Maybe...;)**

**ok here it is;)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own VA:( but **The rights to Harry Potter, Star Wars, and Lord of the rings are **still holding strong on:)******

_I heard a voice from behind me_

_"I don't think you want to be doing that Comrade."_

_My blood froze, I turned around slowly to see who was talking to me._

_But really who else could it have been?_

RPOV

This was it. The moment that we have been waiting for. The moment when I finally come face to face again with Dimitri...and lie to him. I had no other choice. Ivan was right next to me, ready to step in if I got into trouble and when it came to keeping things from Dimitri, I would need it.

"Rose, what are you doing here?"

_Oh, I just thought that I would pop in for a chat and maybe a cup of hot chocolate. What did he think I was doing here?_

"I should think that that was obvious by now Comrade. I'm sure that Violet has already told you all about the biological weapon and how my blood was the key ingredient."

As I said this I made it a point to look over to where Violet was huddled in a corner. Violet seemed to shrink into her chair. Poor thing, she must think that I was one of the bad guys now. Oh well, there wasn't much I could do about it now so I went on with my performance.

"And Ivan and I were just thinking that it would be such a shame for us to work so hard on creating this prefect weapon and for all of you to be knocked out and never know why until it was too late. So we came up with a solution."

I paused for effect making sure that I had everyone's attention. Dimitri always used to say that I'm a drama queen. Maybe he's right.

"Before we launch the master bomb and set off a chain reaction that will detonate all of the other bombs that we have planted all around the world, we thought we would come here and share this moment with the people that were closest with us before we were awakened and realized that we were the superior species and deserved to rule the world."

I watched Dimitri's face and got exactly the reaction that I though I would. Shock and hurt. Well, I _WAS_ a strigoi, could he really expect anything better from me? He already had his stake in his hand and I could tell that he was thinking about the best way to attack. I swear sometimes I could read him like he re-read all of his bad western books. Just as he was about come at me, I popped his bubble.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Comrade."

I snapped my fingers and in came two strigoi holding Ralf Sarcozy. This was really just too easy. I could tell exactly what was racing through Dimitri's mind right now and knew exactly what to do with it. He was thinking that Ralf wasn't a royal, but he was still a Moroi and therefore needed to be protected. If only he knew exactly who he had to be protected from.

"Sorry Dimitri, but I couldn't have you jump to the rescue and ruin all of my plans. Now I suggest that you and all of the other guardians in the room put down your stakes or all of the Moroi in this room will meet a very messy and untimely end."

But of course he wasn't going to go for that. He was going to charge in to try and disarm me and save the Queen. Now, I couldn't have that so I snapped my fingers and a group of strigoi that had been waiting for my signal came through the doors.

But that wasn't the best part.

Everyone in the room was looking behind me, but I was looking at the roof right above the group of Moroi where a strigoi had removed a ceiling panel and jumped down into the circle of the Moroi. By the time anyone had turned around, the strigoi had Queen Lisaa by the throat. Perfect.

"Ok, now that we are all on the same page, could all of you please drop your weapons and get into a straight line." I said in a fake cheery voice. I may not enjoy pretending to be someone I'm not, but I do love acting like an evil bitch when the occasion calls for it.

They decided to be good little guardians and did as we they were told and got into a line and put their stakes in front of them. One of the strigoi pushed Ralf and he slowly came forward and collected their stakes. It was handy that we had Ralf for this but he wasn't our only option.

"Good work Ralf, but oh, silly me. We have one more guest to come to the party." I snapped my fingers again and in came two more strigoi. This time holding Sydney.

And cue Adrian's cry.

"Sydney!" Adrian cried and tried to get up, _called it! _ But then one of my minion strigoi punched him in the stomach and pushed him back down. I wish that I could tell them to be more gentle with my friends but that wouldn't be very in character of me.

"Adrian, just do what they say. Don't do anything stupid and get yourself hurt." Sydney said it in a voice that she was trying to make sound strong but it still shook a bit. We had practice the best way for her to act and decided that trying to be strong but failing would be the most convincing.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Adrian said back on the floor, his voice sounded pained.

"Don't worry, I'm ok." Her voice gave a little quiver. She didn't look ok. I had made sure of that. Sydney had always been thin but I given her clothes that were too big for her so she appeared even thinner. And I had done her make up so she looked like she had bags under her eyes to look like she hadn't been sleeping well. The over all affect was quite pleasing. But Adrian didn't seem to think so.

"I swear Rose if you've hurt her I'll-"

"You'll what Adrian? Say something stupid and get yourself punched in the stomach again? Oh I'm really scared."

I hated doing this to him but it was necessary. I put on my meanest smile and gave him my best strigoi laugh. It was cold and felt wrong coming out of me. I never heard it much because there wasn't much of a reason for me to laugh about anymore. And I could tell that Dimitri didn't like the new changes in me either. Oh boy, I could feel another "_We can get the spirit users to save you"_ speech coming on.

"Rose please don't do this, you're a good person and I know that you really don't want to hurt anyone. Please, let me help you. There's still time to stop this. We can pretend that this never happened, we can go back to the way things were before you were turned. We can even get married if you want to."

WHAT! Did Dimitri, the love of my life, just propose to me? I couldn't believe it. There wasn't much in this world that could render the famous Rose Hathaway speechless, but Dimitri proposing to me while I was still a strigoi was certainly one of them. I could see the way he was looking at me. Just like he had before when we were back at the estate, where he was trying to convince me to leave with him. He must be able to see the look in my eyes when I let my guard down.

"Comrade,"I whispered.

He wouldn't just say this to throw me off guard. He wouldn't do that to me. And he wouldn't just blurt something like this out without thinking it though. Which meant that he must have been planning to propose to me before I was taken. I wonder how long he had been thinking about this? I had always told him that I wanted to wait until there was a 2 in front of my name. But I had also never thought that I would ever get married. I mean I knew that I would spend the rest of my life with Dimitri no questions asked, but I honestly never thought of getting married.

And it took all I had in me to not run over there and tell him that it was all an act. I just couldn't believe that even after all I put him through he still wanted to try and get me back. Of course I wanted to marry him. After everything that we had just gone through, it was the only thing that I wanted.

I was so lost in myself from thinking about Dimitri's proposal that I had forgotten to keep my evil strigoi act up and I was sure that Dimitri was now reading _me_ like one of his western books. But luckily for me, I wasn't alone in this.

"A touching speech there _Dimka_," Ivan said as he came forward and put his arm around my shoulders, "but I'm afraid that it's a little too late. You see, Rose is my girl now."

Ouch. I bet that that had hurt. This was the part of the plan that I was most dreading to play out. We had to make it look like Ivan and I were together or all of the Strigoi that we brought with us would be suspicious as of why we went through all of this trouble to bring the bomb here and show it off to all these people instead of just killing them. I had already suggested the mating to Dimitri back when we were at the estate but that was a bluff. Now it was time to put my money were my mouth was.

Dimitri looked at me, but I was still shocked by his proposal and hadn't put up my Strigoi face. I soon realized my mistake and made the light and love that was shining out of my eyes from hearing Dimitri's proposal and put back up my cold, emotionless face.

"It's true Dimitri. We are now the Alpha couple."

It once again took all I had to make my voice not sound like a whisper of pain and make it sound like it should.

I could feel my heart breaking inside when I saw his face. He was looking at me like he was hoping that I would say that it was a big lie and that no I wasn't with Ivan. But even though that was true, it wasn't time to reveal that yet. And when he realized that I wasn't going to say anything like that, I could practically feel a wave of hurt and betrayal crushed over him and I wanted to cry.

"But we are getting off topic here so back to the matter at hand." Ivan said as he took back control to things. I was still lost in my own little world. I wanted more then anything to just run into his arms and cry out that YES!, I would marry him and spend the rest of my life with him. But right now I couldn't. I just had to hope and pray that my plan worked and that soon I would be able to say yes and we would be able to be together forever.

"I'm sure that my little flower over there has told you all about my plans." Ivan looked over at Violet, who I thought would shrink back into her chair like had when I spoke to her earlier. But she didn't, she just looked at him with sandiness in her eyes. Even after all this time she still loved him. I really hoped that my plan worked and that everyone here would walk away with the one that they loved.

"And I assure you that she's correct. This is indeed a very powerful biological weapon and when detonated will release an air born toxin that will put all Dhampirs and Moroi into a coma. Now, not all of you will survive this process, but once again, I'm sure that Violet has told you our solution for that."

"Yeah and I must say I have a few complaints about the way you plan on fixing that little problem," Hans spoke up trying to regain control of things, "namely that there is no way in any hell that I am going to get my rocks off and have little Dhampir babies just so you and your sick followers can have a change in menu."

"Yes well, with any change of power, there will always be a minority of people who think that things would have been better off the way they were. But I can assure you that when I rule it will be with an iron fist and death for all who oppose me." Ivan was really getting into his character.

"How could you possibly think that this would be an improvement over the government we have now?." Oh Mia, now was _not_ the time to ask questions.

Ivan just flashed his fangs in a grin, "Because when I'm in charge the Strigoi will be in control and the streets will run with blood."

Ahhh that's my man. I barely suppressed an eye role. Now it was my part in the play.

"Now Ivan don't you think it's time to get our friends into something a litte more...secure?"

"You are quite right my dear." And a few Strigroi that were standing behind us came out and put all of the guardian's hands behind their backs and put them in chains.

"And don't forget to put extras on Pyros' wrists. Even with only one arm, be might try to the the hero to impress his little girlfriend and we wouldn't want him to get any ideas about using his little fire trick to escape now would we."

Christian's fire magic was something that had come in very handy in the past and for some reason people were always underestimating what he could do with it. But I wouldn't make that mistake, I couldn't have him escape and try to stop my plans. If he did then things could got very bad very quickly.

"Right, now for the fun part. " I had to resist the urge to clap my hands in happiness. Strigoi didn't do happy. But what was about to happen was my idea and I was going to have some fun with it.

"In order for you to achieve maximum enjoyment, we have arranged something special for you all."

As I finished, a group of Strigoi disappeared out the door and came back a few minutes later charting a big screen T.V or more accurately a portable movie cinema screen. The screen was freakin HUGE! I mean it was seriously at least 'insert ridiculously big number here' feet across. My minions turned it on and the screen lit up. I could tell that everyone was lost so I explained.

"For every red dot you see, we have planted a bomb and once we set off the one we have here and at least one in every country, all of them will go off and release the gas that will...well you know what it will do. Ivan let's fire this bad boy up." I said and I couldn't quite hide the note of excitement in my voice. It was almost time.

"Yes, I believe that we have already covered what will happen haven't we?"

"Only a lot!"

Ivan chuckled, "Very well, ladies first."

I gave him a smile and walked over to the bomb.

"Rose don't do this please," Lissa pleaded. _Oh no, I seriously do not need this_ "You can't really want this, think of all of our friends that will get hurt. Your mother and father, Eddie, Mia and Dimitri. Me,"

_Low blow there Lissa. _

"and what about all of the ones that survive the coma and will be put in prison for the rest of their life. I know you Rose, we've been best friends since we were five. Please, look into your heart and stop this while you still can."

_We of course I don't want this, that's why I have a plan!_

"Rose,"

_And now I'm going to get an ear lashing from my mother!_

"I know I wasn't a very good mother and I was absent for most of your life. But I still know what kind of person you are. Your strong and brave and loyal to the point of stupidity. And I know you are strong enough to fight the Strigoi part of your brain that is telling you to do this."

"She's right kiz, no daughter of mine will let anything control her life and tell her what to do."

_Great, now my parents were teaming up against me. Well at least they were finally acting like normal parents._

"Rose, please." _What the hell, Christian?! Everyone just wants a piece of me now don't they. _

"I know that we fight constantly but your like a sister to me. I've already lost so much of my family. I don't want to lose you to."

_OOHH COME ON!_

"And what's next, Hans gives me a speech about how I'm the best guardian he's ever seen and how he knows that I can over come what's happened to me and still fight for the good side?

"Please spare me. There is nothing in the world that can stop me from pushing this button right now and detonating this bomb, so if you're all finished trying to change my mind I have a world to conquer."

I walked over to the bomb and hoped that Sydney really was as smart as we all thought she was.

And with that I pushed the button.

DPOV

I sat there stunned in silence as I watched Rose push the big red button and saw the bomb come to life and heard it's computer voice that sounded a lot like Siri on my phone.

"Bomb activated please select method of detonation."

"I think a nice dramatic count down from ten would be perfect don't you Ivan?"

"Right as usual _milaya_."

Oooooff I felt like I was just punched in the gut. It wasn't bad enough that Ivan stole my girl but he had to steal my pet name for her too? I know, what with the world as we know it about to come to an end you would think that I had bigger things to worry about. But the truth is that when you're about to die it's the littlest things that catch your attention.

"Count down established. Bomb will detonate in...

10...

9...

8...

My life was flashing before my eyes when suddenly Ralf Sarcozy was standing in front of everyone. No longer looking scared. I guess that when you just about to die you stop being afraid. He looked like he wanted to say something. Probably that he and Jesse were secretly gay together.

To mean? Well, I don't really care. Ever since he and Jesse spread such awful rumors about my Roza when she was in school with them, I really hated those two.

7...

6...

"I just wanted you to all know before you all either die or get in- slaved when this thing is all over, that Jesse wasn't the only traitor. We were in it together. And soon I will become a Strigoi and will be all powerful and you will all become my food."

5...

I did not see that one coming, but in hindsight I really should have. I should also probably be mad and rip him a new one for helping those monsters with kidnaping my Roza. But right now, when I was just about to die, I would rather spend my last few moments thinking about the wonderful life that I had had with my Roza.

4...

We may have only had two years and most of that was spent trying to ignore and hide our feelings or me being an evil Strigoi and hunting her down. But even with all of the chaos and drama, the time I spent with her was the happiest that I have ever been in my life.

3...

And I wasn't the only one. I heard everyone else in our group saying their good- byes and muttered I love you's and of course, last kisses. I would rather go out fighting with my Roza by my side, but if I was going to die, then I was glad that I was surrounded by the people that had made my life worth living.

2...

1...

BEEEEEEEEEEEP

**HUUUU Siri is working for the Strigoi! I always knew she was evil!**

**and Ralf was the second traitor. How many of you guessed that?**

**and will this bomb ever go off?**

**and once again,what will happen if it does?**

**find out next chapter;) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Here it is,this is the bomb chapter!**

**To Blue Eyed Shadowhunte. Sorry for the cliffs but that was the last one;)**

**To amndaa. Thank you that's so sweet,I'm glad you like it:)**

**To freedom 29. Your about to find our**

**To Guest lol sorry but it dose keep you interested ;)**

**To max33452. Sorry I couldn't update "right now" but I didn't have it then.**

**To vampiregirl2014. It's that chapter now;)**

**To Mnlozano93. NO PLZ don't blow up! I'll update right now I promise!**

**To Boredsowritting01. Lol yeah I wanted to do it Roses POV as well but I hope that this will make up for it;)**

**To Horses-are-my-life. Yes I'm a little mean but you must like it because you keep comeing back for more;)**

**To Ashley. Don't die! my story's not worth it!**

**To Giraffes and bubbles. I will one put you out of your misery **

**To peggy. Maybe...**

**Ok enough thanks let's get this chapter started **

**Disclaimer: in case you haven't been reading my Disclaimers I will do a re-per.**

**Anyway hears the Disclaimer you know what to do with it. Enjoy:)**

** ** I don't owv VA. ****

_3..._

_And I wasn't the only one. I heard everyone else in our group saying their good byes and muttering I love yous, and of course, last kisses. I would rather go out fighting with my Roza by my side but if I was going to die, then I was glad that I was surrounded by the people that had made my life worth living._

_2..._

_1..._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP  
><em>

DPOV

Ironic, the last sound that I will ever hear sounds like a flat lining device that you would hear in a hospital. There was still a good chance that I would survive the bomb but really with the kind of life would I have if I did survive, I'm not sure which outcome I was more hopeful for.

As I was lost in my own thoughts, the bomb started spraying out this green gas. I wonder if they made it that color on purpose. Nothing says "I'm going to die" like green gas. But that wasn't the thing that really got my attention. If I was about to die then I wanted the last thing that I saw to be Rose whether she was an evil Strigoi or not, she was still the love of my life.

And that's when I noticed the small mask that she and Ivan were wearing. It was kind of like the oxygen masks that people were in hospitals. There was a little tube that caped over their nose and mouth. If I didn't know any better then I would have through that they were oxygen masks. But that was crazy, they had said it a hundred times, the bomb is specifically targeted to Dhampir and Moroi DNA only. So why would the two boss Strigoi need an oxygen mask for something that wasn't suppose to hurt them? And better yet, why were they the only two wearing them?

But I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Hey boss, what's with the air masks? You said that this stuff isn't supposed to hurt us."

"Ahhh Stevie, do you know why I asked for you personally on this mission?" Rose asked and there was definitely no mistaking the note of excitement in her voice this time.

"Y...you thought that I would do a good job with the prisoners?" But there was confusion and a little worry in his voice. Rose laughed again, but this time it didn't sound so cold, she sounded like she really was happy about what was about to happen.

"No. It's because it wanted to see it happen with my own eyes."

"See what happen?" And there was definitely fear in his voice this time.

As he had been talking I noticed something funny happening with all the other Strigoi in the room. I never thought much about it ever since I was turned back, but Strigoi need the same air to breath as us. And I noticed that a lot of Strigoi in the room were having trouble with breathing. They were looking around at each other like one of them might hold the answer.

And that's when it happened. An ear piercing scream from one of the Strigoi across the room.

"AAA Wh...happening?!" He screamed as his skin started to bubble like Bi-carb soda mixed with vinegar. And then POP he exploded into a cloud of...bubbles?

**( I didn't want it to be gory incase some of you don't like too much blood and guts)  
><strong>  
>Well I guess that my Bi-card soda and vinegar analogy was spot on. All around the room all of the Strigoi were one by one popping like balloons and soon the room looked the a bubble bath gone wrong.<p>

"What did you do?!" The Strigoi that Rose called Stevie cried out as his skin started to bubble.

"Well you see, I've kind of been faking being a Strigoi this whole time." Rose said in a voice that I haven't heard in a long time. It was almost like her old voice. It was full of happiness and excitement. It reminded me of the tone of voice that she used when she was explaining a practical joke that she was just about to pull on Christian when there was nothing that he could do to stop it.

"Yeah you see being shadow kissed didn't only mean that my blood was special. It meant that I had a built an immunity to the Strigoi toxin that makes you a blood thirsty killer. So I decided that since Ivan had been kind enough to include me in his little plan to take over the world,that I would make some minor changes of my own. Namely switching the toxic gas that would put all Moroi and Dhampirs in a coma and instead put in a gas that would target and wipe out all Strigoi in the world.

Which if you would all like to direct your attention to the big screen T.V, Sydney will now show you what else you have won." Rose said in a game show host voice.

"Thanks Rose." Sydney said in the same way as she pointed to the T.V.

"As you can tell all of the red dots were the bombs and have now been set off. BUTTT if I do this-"

And she pushed a button on the side of the T.V the map stayed the same but instead of a few big red dots, there were lots of little red dots.

"And for those of you viewing from home, allow me to explain." Rose said in a very cheery voice. I was lost. Viewers at home? Had the gas gotten to her head and made her think that she was doing some kind of game show?

"You see, all of the little red dots are now all of the Strigoi in the world. But if you look closely you will see that some of them are starting to disappeared."

I did as she said and saw that she was right. Before it had looked like well over half of the world was covered in the red dots and that they were very close together. But now there was far more space in between the dots and the space was getting bigger.

"Y...you can't d...do this." Stevie was almost a bunch of bubbles by now but he wasn't going down quietly.

Serious voice, "Yeah...as it turns out I can.." Happy voice, "Have fun with that." How was she changing in between personalities so fast?

"B...boosss...why?"

"You're not going to last long enough for a full explanation so least just say that Rose made me an offer that I couldn't refuse."

And with that, the last Strigoi in the thrown room disappeared into a pile of bubbles.

"WE DID IT!" Rose cried out and jumped into Ivan's arms and he spun her around laughing with her. He put her down and she let out the most joy filled laugh that I have ever heard from her.

"Ivan look, I can smile and laugh, I have emotions, who knew?" And then both of them laughed.

"Sydney, we did it." And Rose ran over and gave Sydney a big hug. I thought that Sydney, being an ex-Alchemists and having a life long fear and hatred of Strigoi would go as stiff as a board or try to run away from a hug. But she did neither, instead she wrapped her arms around Rose and returned the hug.

"I knew we would, your plan was so crazy that it had to."

"That's not what you said when I told you."

"That's because your head is too big as it is. If I had told you that it was a good plan, then I would never hear the end of it."

"WHAT is it with you people and telling me that I have a big head?" Rose cried out as she pulled away from the hug as she took of her breathing mask.

"I mean really, first Lissa, then Ivan and now you? I'm really starting to wonder why exactly I went through so much trouble to save you all in the first place!" She was crying out but she was also trying to hide her laughter as well.

I couldn't believe it, my brain didn't want to process the last few minutes of my life incase I misunderstood something. Because this couldn't be real. It was too good. It couldn't really be that all of my dreams were about to come true. I had to ask. I couldn't wait any longer to find out if I could really get my Roza back.

"Rose?" I asked in a whisper but she still heard it. She turned to me and the look of love I saw in her eyes took my breath away.

"Dimitri." She said in the same whisper voice as me. Like we were both afraid that if we were to loud then it would break the spell that had set over us and nothing that had just happened would be real. She took a slow step towards me, then another. Then she ran at full speed over to me and threw her arms around me.

"Dimitri oh Dimitri, I...I'm so sorry, so sorry for everything." She was crying into my neck. I slumped in relief and leaned into the hug as much as I could with my hands chained behind my back. I leaned my head on her shoulder and just breathed her in.

"Roza," I said. Suddenly the name seemed to fit her perfectly again. She pulled back and looked at me. As if making sure that I was real and that I wasn't going to run away. She looked at me with love and just a little fear. I wondered why and was about to ask when she took a big breath and reached around and broke the chains that were holding me.

I brought my wrist in front me of me and rubbed the place where the chain had been. I looked up at Roza again to thank her when I saw the look of fear on her face again and that tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"Roza, what's wrong, are you hurt?" I hoped not. I was just about to get her back, I couldn't handle losing her again so soon.

"Dimitri," She said with just a whisper but she was getting stronger, "I know that you said that you didn't care that I was a Strigoi and that you still loved me and wanted to be with me. But I won't hold you to that. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore after what I've become. I promise that I don't blame you, but I just want you to know that being a Strigoi hasn't changed how I feel about you and that I will always love you and-" I cut off any more professions of love that she was about to make with my lips.

Before today I could have bet you all the money in the world that I would never willingly kiss a Strigoi. But when that Strigoi was my Roza and she had just finished telling me that she still loved me with all of her heart and was under the ludicrous impression that I didn't want to be with her anymore, then I think that kissing said Strigoi to prove to her that I still loved her was the most reasonable thing in the world.

She kissed me back and it was one of the best kisses I have ever had with her. Her lips were still just as soft as before and when I ran my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance she opened gladly for me. Our tongues danced with each other and they knew the dance so well that it was almost as if no time had past since we had last been together. At one point my tongue brushed against one of her fangs which was a little weird but no where near weird enough to make me break this kiss. One of my hands came up and grabbed the back of her neck and started playing with her hair while I wrapped my other arm firmly around her waist and pulled her tight against me.

I was completely lost in this kiss. But then I remembered that we were in a room full of people and I was in the middle of a make out session with a Strigoi. I gently pulled away and looked down at my Roza.

"I don't care that you're a Strigoi. I still love you and when you get changed back into a Dhampir we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you Roza."

"I love you too Dimitri, so much." And she pulled me in for a tight hug.

Ivan's POV

I watched as Rose walked over to Dimitri and told him how much she loved him. She was much braver then I was.

"Dimitri," She said with just a whisper but she was getting stronger, "I know that you said that you didn't care that I was a Strigoi and that you still loved me and wanted to be with me. But I won't hold you to that. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore after what I've become. I promise that I don't blame you, but I just want you to know that being a Strigoi hasn't changed how I feel about you and that I will always love you and-"

Dimitri cut her off with a kiss and suddenly everything was fixed. It didn't matter that she was a Strigoi or that she was about to take over the world or even that she made him think that she was with me. He still loves her. Rose had told me about how it was possible for a Dhampir or Moroi or even humans to get changed back to what they were before with a spirit users help. But Dimitri didn't even wait until one of them to change her back into a Dhampir, he just kissed her, fangs and all.

When they finally pulled back Dimitri looked deep into Rose's eyes and said,

"I don't care that you're a Strigoi. I still love you and when you get changed back into a Dhampir we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you Roza."

"I love you too Dimitri, so much." And she pulled him in for a tight hug.

I couldn't be happier for either of them. And seeing Rose being so strong with all of this gave me the courage to walk over to Violet. I let out a breath just looking at her, she was just so beautiful and I have barely given her the time of day ever since I was turned.

Uuaahhhh what do I do? What do I say? Rose knew that Dimitri would take her back but she still gave him the choice and she told him that she still loved him no matter what. So I guess that I should start with something like that. I took a beep breath.

"Uaaaaa...hi." Wow, could I be any more awkward? Quick, just start talking so she doesn't notice how lame that sounded.

"Listen Violet, the way I treated you over the last three years was inexcusable and unforgivable and there is nothing that I can ever do to make it up to you. But please believe me when I tell you how sorry I am that I hurt you and that ever since I got splashed with the blood and chemicals in the lab and got my feelings back, I have thought of nothing other then how sorry I am for what I did. And how sad I am that I lost you."

She was looking at me with big eyes and I think that she was about to cry. That was good right? I mean Rose was crying and she was back in the arms of the man she loves. What am I thinking, it's never a good thing when a woman cries. I should just finish telling her I'm sorry and leave so she can get on with her life.

"Anyway, I want you to be happy and now that you're free and all of the Strigoi except for me and Rose are dead you can finally have a free life. I'm sure that I still have some money around here in Moroi hands so you can travel around the world and go wherever you like. I know that that was always a dream of yours-"

"Do you still love me?" Violet asked suddenly. I was shocked. Why did she want to know that? She couldn't possibly still want to be with me after all of the horrible things that I made her do when she was a maid in my estate.

"My love for you is as strong now as it has always been." I looked deep into her eyes and I swear that she had the same look of love in her eyes as I did. Hope bloomed in my chest and I quickly jumped on it before the moment passed.

"Violet, I know that what I did was unforgivable and even though I had no control over it, I would still understand if you never wanted to see me again. But if you would be willing to give me a second chance after I get turned back into a-" I never got to finish it sentence.

Violet had jumped out of the chair that she had been sitting in the whole time. The Strigoi didn't see her as a threat. And kissed me, fangs and all. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up off the floor and held her tight against me as I kissed her for all I was worth. I never knew what true happiness was until this moment.

Adrian POV

As Rose and Dimitri kissed I realised that now was the perfect time for my own reunion. I looked around the room and found Sydney next to the T.V, monitoring all of the Strigoi that were disappearing all around the world. I ran over to her, spun her around and without even a word, I crushed my lips against hers and gave her a kiss with all of the pent up passion and love that I had to hold back while she was gone.

"I love you Sydney." I panted after we broke away from the kiss.

"Oh Adrian, I missed you so much, being away from you was so horrible."

"I know. Being here and knowing that you were in trouble and not being able to do anything about it, was one of the most painful things that I have ever had to go through." I muttered into her hair as I held her close and let out a deep breath. FINALLY, everyone was with the person that they loved.

**Major fluff but I wanted everyone to have a happy reunion. This story is almost at an end. And sins we all know that I'm going to change Rose back who wants an M seen? I've never written one before so if one of you want to write one for me I will put it in. But if you want me to write one please tell me how detailed you want it:)  
><strong> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Don't think that in done yet;)**

**To Guest for telling me to ****UPDATE! or else... :) thanks for reading:)****  
><strong>

**To Horses-are-my-life you will care by the end of this chapter mark my words**

**To kiss the shadows oops;) oversight corrected **

**To Faith0602 thats ok I don't mind you threatening my life when it comes to me not updating fast enough ;)**

**Read the bits at the end. It will come up later**

**Disclaimer: Me now owny VA. I'm not old enough;)**

FINALLY, everyone was with the person that they loved.

RPOV

"Uhh, I hate to break up the happy reunion, but could one of you please unchain us?"

I broke away from my much needed kiss with Dimitri and looked over to where Hans was sitting with all the others still chained. Uh, I was sure that Adrian was out of his so why didn't he get the others out? I looked over to where he was and was about to ask him just that when I stopped myself. Adrian was currently deeply involved in a very passionate kiss with Sydney. After so long apart and because it was kind of my fault that she was taken in the first place, I decided to leave them be.

"Right, sorry Hans, I'll get right on that." I got up and walked over to him. To his credit, he didn't flinch as I reached around him to break the chains.

"Thanks." He didn't sound too happy, but to be fair, I did just convince him and everyone else in this room that I was just about to set off a bomb that would either kill or in-slave their entire race. So I guess that I wasn't really entitled to a warm reception.

"ROSE!" Lissa squealed at the top of her lungs. Well at least not from everyone.

"Get over here right now and break these chains so I can give you a hug." She demanded. I laughed to myself and did as she said.

"I missed you so much," she cried out as she threw her arms around me, "don't you ever do that to me again."

I couldn't help myself so I said, "Do what? Get kidnapped by Strigoi? Or plan to set of a biological weapon? Or put you all in chains? Or pretend to set of the bio bomb and really switch it with a biological weapon of my own making and make you all think it was the other one I set off? You know I just did so much this last month that it's a bit hard to keep track."

"All of that! You are never to do any of that ever again."

"So are we going to limit it to just bombs and Strigoi related things or can I get kidnapped and turned by other mystical creatures? I just want to know what all of my options are."

"Well it's clear that your time as a Strigoi hasn't altered your personality."

"Please, it never had a chance against my awesomeness."

She laughed as she let me go "You had better be careful Rose or-"

"My head will get so big that your spirit won't be able to reach all of me and I will be stuck as a Strigoi for the rest of my life? Yeah, I get that a lot. You people seriously need to get a new insult or something because that one is getting really old and fast."

"We'll work on it."

"In the mean time could you please do something about the rest of us here in chains?" asked Eddie with a big smile on his face.

"Sure thing Edwardo." And I walked around all of the people that my Strigoi minions had chained and broke them all.

"Rose," I turned around and saw my mother looking at me kind of closely. I think she wanted to come and give me a hug but didn't know if she should.

"Mum," I said quietly and that seemed to be all that she needed to hear. She got up and wrapped her arms tight around me in a bone crushing hug.

"I was so scared that I had lost you, don't you ever do that to me again." She all but growled at me. This time I didn't fell the need to answer back with a sarcastic response.

"Don't worry mum. My Strigoi days are behind me."

"Well not just yet. But give me a stake and a few minutes and I'll see what I can do." Lissa piped up with a stake in her hand and a smile on her face.

"You're the best Lissa."

"I do what I can."

"Can I get one of those too kiz?" I looked over and saw my dad with open arms.

"Sure thing dad." And I let go of mum and gave him a big hug, careful not to hurt him with my Strigoi strength.

"I got next!" I heard Eddie say from behind me. I really couldn't believe my luck. I thought than no one would even be able to look at me until I was turned back into a Dhampir. But here they all were fighting to give me hugs only minutes after finding out that I wasn't an evil Strigoi and that I wasn't planning to take over the world.

Some times, it's the little things in life that make it worth living.

After I had given everyone, even a one- armed hug to Christian, and told them how happy I was to be back, I decided to get the ball rolling on being turned back from a Strigoi. Let's face it, fangs are not my style.

"Hey Adrian, stop lip locking with Sydney and get over here, I need a favor." I called out having decided that I had been good enough already. "And how did you get out of your chains?"

"I've done my fair share of lock picking over the years. You always knew that I was a bad boy." He said with his classic devil may care smile.

"I thought that Lissa was going to restore you." Adrian said as he and Sydney came over hand in hand to where we were all standing.

"Oh she is, because as much as I like you, I would rather not go through the stage of being eternally grateful to you after you change me back. But you see I have this friend, and he is in need of your services."

"In other words, you want me to restore Ivan."

"Yes, you and I both got our happy endings so I think it's only fair that he has a chance of getting his too."

I looked over to were he and Violet seemed to be deep in conversation. I hoped that that was a good thing.

"Yeah, I would be more then happy to help him out for you. After all that's happened over the last couple of weeks, I think that we all deserve a happy ending."

"That's the spirit. Hey Ivan!" I shouted out to him. He turned and looked at me. "Get ready, it's almost show time." I could see the excitement in his eyes as he turned to talk to Violet. I think that was a good sign.

"Ok now hold on just a minute there Hathaway," Hans said as he came up to me, "now before the queen does her little magic trick and changes you back, I want to know a couple of things. First of all, why were you not an evil Strigoi and why were you pretending to be?"

"I already told you. Because I'm shadow kissed and have already came so close to death before that turning into a Strigoi didn't have the same effect on me."

"But wait a minute Rose," Lissa spoke up from the ground where she was charming the stake with spirit, "you're not shadow kissed anymore remember? After you got shot and almost died the bond was broken."

"Yeah, I realized that too and when Ivan first told me that he wanted my blood because I was shadow kissed, I thought that his plan wouldn't work. But when he said that he had my blood tested and it worked then I realized that I may no longer be shadow kissed and the bond may be broken, but being shadow kissed was still in my blood and was still a part of me. So that's why Ivan's plan could have worked and that's why I wasn't turned evil when I became a Strigoi.

"And I pretended to be evil so I could plan my own bomb, but mine would target all Strigoi DNA instead of Dhampirs and Moroi."

"Ok so that explains you, but what about Ivan? He used to be evil. Abe said he was even a mob boss or something." Hans continued.

"Yes, when he kidnapped me and turned me, he was as evil as your average Strigoi, but one night when Sydney and I were in the lab and doing experiments with my blood, he found us and attacked. He jumped at me and he got splashed with a rough mix of our bomb and he became his old self. Then we had a little heart to heart talk and he agreed to help me with my plan."

"And now you two are the only Strigoi left in the world?"

"Yes, even if they were in an air tight room or underwater there will still be enough toxin left in the air to kill them. Which is why Ivan and I can't leave this room until we are restored."

"And now you want the queen to change you back into a Dhampir again?"

"Really Hans, now your just embarrassing yourself, we all know that that's what I want. Why are you asking me all of these questions?"

"Oh this is nothing, wait until the media hears about this. You will be repeating this story over again so many times that you will be saying it in your sleep."

"Wonderful," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ok I'm all set to go." Lissa said as she go up. "Are you ready Rose?"

"More then you can imagine. Dimitri?" He was standing right next to me, unwilling to let me out if his sight. Mmm. I could get used to this.

"Yes my Roza?" His eyes lit up. What did I ever do to deserve someone who loved me so much?

"I know that as far as Strigois go, I'm very well behaved, but would you mind holding me still incase some survival instincts decides to surface and I dodge Lissa's stake?"

"Of course not Roza."

He took my hand and we walked a few meters away to give Lissa a running start. I stood facing Lissa and Dimitri came up behind me and grabbed both of my arms and put them up in the air. He then wrapped his arms around mine and brought his down so they met at my shoulder blades. This left me with both of my arms up and my chest completely exposed. He had me in a very tight hold so that even if I wanted to break free, I couldn't.

"Soon my Roza," He whispered in to my ear, "soon this will all be just a bad memory and we will be together forever. I love you, no matter what."

"That's all I want. A long life with you."

Ivan had come up and was noticing what we were doing.

"You had better pay attention Ivan, this is about to happen to you." He didn't look scared at all. I guess when you've been a walking monster for three years you stop being scared of anything.

"If it means that I can have a chance at having a life with Violet then bring it on." He said as he took her hand. YES! She wants him back! Could this day get any better?

"Are you ready Rose?"

Yes apparently it could.

"Yeah Liss, I'm ready."

She took a deep breath and ran straight at me. I closed my eyes and was preparing myself for pain.

But what I wasn't preparing myself for was the duck that was waddling around in front of me.

**WHAT! Lol sorry I had to do something funny. **

But the pain never came, instead I felt this wonderful heat, like slipping into a warm bath after being cold for far too long. I felt half asleep when I opened up my eyes and found a pair of deep brown eyes looking back into mine. I closed them again and heard

"Rose are you ok? Roza?" A sexy Russian voice was asking me, I could here the concern in his voice. But there was one thing that I was confused  
>about.<p>

Who was Roza?

**Oh what's that? You DONT want me to give Rose amnesia? Well them maybe if you all give me good reviews then I won't **

**Also I've gotten three yes's and one no on the M seen. If you want to have a say You need to tell me now because I need to start writing it.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm SO SORRY! my beta had a family emergency. You understand. Anyway I have the next chapter ready to go If I get enough reviews. And slicking of witch,I would like to dedicate this chapter To thereadingmonster1120 and justmeanyways for two of the longest and sweetest reviews I have received:)**

**and now for the high lights of the reviews we have **

**To Guest ****:PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE! You're leaving me hangin! And do NOT GIVE ROSE AMNESIA! I REPEAT DO NOT GIVE ROSE AMNESIA‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️**

**Lol thanks;)**

**To another,or possibly the same Guest: ****I swear if you give rose amnesia you will be in big trouble! So don't you DARE! **

**Read and fined out ;)****  
><strong>

**To kiss the shadows, I think you will be happy with what I did;)**

**To megladon1616:****DON'T GIVE HER AMNESIA! I LOVE IT! KEEP GOING, JUST NO AMNESIA!****  
><strong>

**i think I'm starting to see a pattern emerging here ;)**

**And I've kept you waiting long enough**

**Disclaimer:this story is mine,VA, not so much;)**

_"Rose are you ok? Roza?" A sexy Russian voice was asking me, I could here the concern in his voice. But there was one thing that I was confused about, who was Roza? _

Everything was so cloudy. I could hardly think straight. I felt numb, but at the same time I was feeling everything all at once. And I could hear that same voice calling over and over again asking for Roza.

"Please, oh please, Roza come back to me." he whispered.

He must love her a lot to be so worried. And for some reason I felt jealous. _What? _That was just plain stupid, I was jealous of someone I didn't even know? Ok this ends now. I decided to open up my eyes and look at the face that belonged to that very sexy voice. At first, my eye lids didn't want to work but I made them and I finally opened up my eyes.

And fell in love.

I was looking into the deepest most beautiful brown eyes that I had ever seen. They seemed to look right through me and see into my soul. And not just his eyes, his whole face looked like it had been carved by angels themselves. I had the sudden urge to run my fingers through his hair that I could see escaping out of its hair tie.

"Roza can you hear me?"

Who was this Roza he kept asking for? What about me? I was the one that he was looking at. How should I know where Roza was?

Then he did something that I was hoping he would do but never thought he actually would do. He leaned down and kissed me.

Softly at first but getting deeper. And suddenly it all hit me. I was Roza! And he was Dimitri! I loved him and he loved me! My memory flooded back to me and I immediately started to return the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and drawing him closer. I had gone too long with out this, even though we had just spent the last few minutes doing exactly this, it felt like it had been months since he had last touched me.

"Dimitri." I whispered as his lips slowly left mine.

"Are you ok? Are you in any pain? Do you need anything?" He asked quickly and in a worried voice. Oh how I loved this man.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy and confused but I'll be better in a few minutes." I said back, my voice getting stronger as I sat up slowly.

"Rose." Lissa sobbed as she pulled me in for a hug. I knew that she would be a little over protective of me for a while. But after being away from people that actually cared about me for so long, I think that I could handle a little extra attention.

"I...it..it worked...I...I'm so glad." She cried into my shoulder. I just held her tighter. There was always a possibility of it not working and the stake killing me instead, but luckily this had gone off without a hitch.

"Rose." I heard and suddenly my mother and father were wrapping their arms around me and before I knew it, everyone in the room was giving me a group hug. Cheesy? Well maybe, but I haven't felt so loved in...I can't even remember when.

"Ok, you guys, you're going to crush me." I cried out and they all laughed as one by one they let go and I was left with only one set of arms around me. Which just happend to be my favorite set. Dimitri's.

"Ivan, you're up. Are you ready?"

"Yes." He didn't hesitate. He leaned in and gave Violet a gentle kiss and stepped forward.

"Dimitri? I know you probably hate me right now for what I did to Rose, but I used to trust you with my life and I still do. And if you want to, I would like you to hold me still while Adrian restores me."

Dimitri looked surprised for a moment but recovered quickly

"Of course Ivan, I can't wait to have my best friend back." He said with a smile. Dimitri leaned down and gave me one last kiss and then he and Ivan moved away to give Adrian room. Dimitri came up behind Ivan and got him into the same lock that he had me in.

"Are you ready?" Adrian called.

"Yes." Ivan answered back. Adrian ran forward and plunged the stake into Ivan's chest. There was a bright flash and I had to turn away. When I could look again, I could see Ivan.

As a Moroi.

"Did it work?" Asked a nervous Violet.

"Yes," I answered back "but he's going to be very confused so why don't you go over there and remind him of who he is." I told her gently. Violet nodded and slowly walked over to were Ivan was laying.

DPOV

"Ivan?" She said quietly.

"I killed them Viy, I killed them all," He sobbed "and what I did to you- don't even look at me."

The guilt stage. I understood exactly what he was going through, the utter hatred he felt with himself for what he did and how much he had enjoyed it. I only hoped that Violet could get through to him before he went deeper into his depression.

"I don't care what you did when you were one of them,I still love you and want to be with you." Violet said as she sat down next to where Ivan was laying.

I could not stop the feeling of déjà vu. Rose had told me the same thing over and over again when I was first turned back and I hadn't listened. I just hoped that it didn't take Ivan as long as it took me of finally figuring out that when it was the right girl, she would forgive you for anything.

"How can you even stand to look at me?" Ivan whispered.

"I loved you when you were a blood thirsty Strigoi,so do you really think that I wouldn't be able to look at you now that you a Moroi again? No, I loved you then and I love you now and there's nothing that you can do about it."

Then she pulled him in and gave him a kiss so passionate and full of love, I had to look away. My eyes found Roza's and I could practically hear her telling me that that was how much she had loved me. Even right after I was turned. And telling me what an idiot I was for ever thinking that my love for her could ever fade.

"Alright enough of all this love talk, I don't care that it's been done before, I want both of you under arrest and under observation until I'm satisfied that there's no chance of you reverting back into your old Strigoi selves." Hans barked.

He didn't like it when the lines crossed. Strigoi were evil and it was a Dhampirs job to kill them. He didn't know what to do when the bad guy bacame the good guy again.

"Is that really necessary Hans?" Lissa asked "It's obviously that there not Strigoi anymore, so do you really need to go through the same thing that Dimitri went through?"

I shuddered at the memory. Being locked up in prison like an animal in a cage and feeling like that was what I deserved. No. I wouldn't let them do that to my Roza or my best friend.

"I'm not going to let you put them in prison Hans," I said as I walked over to were my Roza was standing "I can personally guarantee that neither of them are a threat and putting them in prison will only hurt them. They've been through enough already."

"And as Queen, I order you to not put them in prison." Lissa added on. Sometimes it was very handy having your other half being best friends with the queen.

"Fine, no prisons. But I want them under house arrest and guardians at the door. And for both of them to take a physical."

"Fine, but I want to make it very clear, they are not to be treated as prisoners. Rose is my best friend and guardian and Ivan has more than proven that he is on our side. They are to be treated with kindness and respect am I understood?" Lissa said with all the authority of a queen behind her.

"Yes your majesty." Hans said with a little bow.

I let out a sigh of relief and held my Roza tighter. The last place I wanted her was a cold lonely prison cell. No, I had fought to hard and waited too long for her to come back to me. I wasn't going to have her be kept in a cell all because some people were worried that she might revert back to a Strigoi. I wanted her back in our home and back in our bed.

My eyes darkened as I thought of exactly what I wanted to be doing with her when we go home. But I quickly let that thought go. She had just been changed back and she was tired and confused. I would wait as long as she wanted before we reconnected of a deeper level. Until then it was enough to just hold her in my arms and kiss her until she was breathless.

She squeezed me tighter as if she knew what I was thinking. I kind of hoped she was. But then I felt her lean more on me and I realised how tired she was.

"Come one Roza, let's get you home." I muttered to her. I looked over to Hans "I'm taking Rose home, you can send another guardian to stand guard outside our door but until then, I will take full responsibility for her."

"Understood." And he let it go at that.

We walked back to our apartment, which wasn't to far from the thrown room. I half held half carried Roza the whole way and by the end of it I decided to just pick her up bridal style and carry her into our home.

"Mmm, I missed this," She muttered as she snuggled deeper into my chest, "being held in your arms, it feels like so long since I could just relax and let my guard down." I smiled and kissed her hair as I made my way into our bedroom and sat her down gently. But as I pulled away, her arms tightened around my neck.

"Don't go, stay with me." She said softly.

I needed no further encouragement. I kicked off my shoes and took hers off as well and pulled her close to me so she was half laying on my chest under the covers. I ran my fingers softly through her hair and just breathed in her presence. She seemed to be doing the same and we just laid there for a while.

I had thought that she had fallen asleep until she quietly said "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked as I kissed her head again.

"For lying to you."

"I understand why you did it. You had it make us all believe that you were an evil Strigoi for your plan to work."

"But I hurt you, I never wanted that to happen." She shifted slightly so she was looking into my eyes. I could get lost in the depths of her eyes.

"I know you didn't mean to and it's ok, whatever you did as a Strigoi doesn't matter now, I forgive you. For everything."

I didn't want to say it out loud because I didn't want to hear anymore of her apologies, but I was also forgiving her for cheating on me. She had to pretend to be one of them so people wouldn't get suspicious. It kind of hurt that she was in control and knew what she was doing the whole time. But she had told me that she loved me and she was sorry and that was all I needed to here. We would get past this together.

"But what I said I did with Ivan, listen Dimitri I -"

"It's ok Roza, I know that you never wanted to cheat on me and I know that you're sorry, I am too but I still love you and I'm just happy that it's over now and I have you back in my arms."

"No Dimitri that's not it, you have to listen." She had sat up now and was looking at me with a very serious expression. Like this was very important and I needed to hear it.

"I never cheated on you with Ivan! Or anyone else for that matter. It was all an act, you are the only person that I have ever slept with."

I was stunned to silence. My Roza, the love of my life, just told me that even as a double agent and deep under cover in enemy territory, she had never betrayed me.

"You never sleept with Ivan." I said flatly.

"No I never did, with him or anyone else. I love you Dimitri, only you."

I must of had the most stupidest smile on my face but I didn't care, I pulled her to me and crushed my lips to hers. She kissed me back and suddenly everything in my world felt right. I had the love of my life back in my arms, I had my best friend back in my life and now there were no more Strigoi left in the world to hurt anyone else that I loved.

Things couldn't get any better I thought as I gently pulled away from our kiss and just looked at my Roza.

"I'm sorry that I had to say that to you," Rose said softly and a little out of breath from our kiss, "but after Ivan was splashed, Sydney and I had to hide him for a while and people were starting to get suspicious that he only told me. So when he came back and was on our side he told everyone that I was his new mate which was why he only told me he was away. I'm sorry that I let you think that for so long." She said as she looked down and bit her bottom lip.

I don't think that it was possible to love her anymore. I leaned in and gave her a long slow kiss filled with love. I didn't think it was possible for my life to get any better but I was wrong.

And then I suddenly realised that it could get even better. I pulled away and whispered across her lips "Stay here." And I went over to my bookshelf and took out my three favorite books and got out what I was hiding behind it. And walked back to the bed.

I knew that I should wait. That she had been through a lot recently and I should give her time to rest before I sprung this on her. But I had waited too long already, now that I finally had her back in my life and in my arms again I wanted to make sure that she stayed there.

"Roza." I said as I sat down in front of her on the bed "I know that you've been through a lot recently and that you might not be ready for this, that's fine, you can think about it and give me an answer later, but I just wanted to say," Here go's nothing.

"That from the moment that I met you I knew that I had found someone special and that I know in my heart, now more then ever that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

"Roza, will you marry me?" And I opened up the ring box and showed it to her.

I have been a guardian for all of my adult life. I have faced down countless Strigoi and foiled many of their plots. I thought that I was invincible against fear. But I never knew how wrong I was until my Roza had been taken from me. But the fear that I felt now was almost as bad. She had to say yes. After everything she went through to save me and after everything I went through to save her, it was obvious that we were meant to be together forever.

She did the little head shake that she did in my dream and I swear that my heart stopped. Was I dreaming now? But then she said the single best word that I could ever hear in this situation.

"Yes!" She cried out and threw her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply. I was still holding the ring as I wrapped my arms tight around her and threw myself into the kiss. I used my mouth to open hers and heard her moan, that only made me kiss her harder. I wanted more then anything to take it to the next level and make love to her right now,but I wanted to see the ring on her finger.

I leaned out of the kiss and took her left hand and slid the ring on the appropriate finger. It was a perfect fit. Rose didn't have much jewelry but Lissa had brought her some none the less and I was able to get the ring sized without her finding out.

"It's so beautiful." Rose said as she took in the ring "How did you ever afford this? Did Lissa buy it?"

"No, it was my grandmother's, she always said that I would need it more than my sisters when my time came." I never knew what she really meant until now. I could never afford to get Roza a ring like that on a guardian salary. And I wouldn't ask for some money from Lissa to get it either.

"Well, we will have to thank her next time were in Russia." Rose said still looking at the ring. "I can't believe it, soon I'm going to be Mrs. Rose Hathaway Belikov. Or Belikov Hathaway. Or maybe I should just drop my last name altogether."

I just couldn't stop smiling, "I don't care what way you do it, as long as by the end of it, I'll be yours and you'll officially be mine."

"Yours huh? I like the sound of that." And she leaned in and gave me a very passionate kiss. And I had a feeling that we were about to pick up were we had just left off.

**And there you have it,I hope you liked it. Most people voted yes on the M seen so I have one for the next chapter. Please tell me what you think. And like I said before,I will update tomorrow if enough of you review:) **


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews ,they make me so happy. **

**But on a sadder note. To Guest,thank you for telling me my mistakes,but there are nicer ways of telling me. And two mistakes out of over 3000 words is not something to be ashamed of. And I do not appreciate you saying that my beta did a bad job. As I said in my last AN she had a family emergency and was distracted. I am grateful for her help and she betas my story out of the goodness of her heart.  
><strong>

**No overly funny Reviews this time,and I must say that I'm a little sad that nun of you threatened ****my life for not updating fast enough this time**

**Please read my notes at the bottom so you can have your say**

**Disclaimer: I Own VA...in dream I had last week;)**

_"Yours huh? I like the sound of that." And she leaned in and gave me a very passionate kiss. I had a feeling that we were about to pick up were we had just left off."_

** M Seen**

RPOV

I kissed him with all I was worth, eager to be close to him again. I pushed down on his chest and he fell flat on his back as I climbed on top of him and pressed my body as close to his as I could. I could feel how much he wanted me and that only made me kiss him harder. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance and he eagerly opened for me, wrapping one of his arms around my waist and holding me tight to him while the other came up as he ran his fingers through my hair.

Much to my annoyance, he pulled away.

"Roza," he said more then a little breathless from our heated kiss, "are you sure you're ready? You only just got restored and I know that you must be feeling lost and confused right no-"

I cut him off with my lips and said, "I could never feel lost or confused when I'm safe in your arms Comrade. And besides," I whispered making my voice low and seductive, "I've been dreaming of finally being able to do this with you again for over a month."

As I said "this", I rocked my hips back and forth a little over his erection and got a moan in response. "I'm so over waiting to make love with you again."

In response to what I said and to my hip thrusts, Dimitri let go of all his objections and pulled me down close and rolled us over so he was on top. Without breaking the kiss, which was even more passionate then before, he pushed up my shirt and we broke away for a bare moment as he pulled it over my head. He returned to kissing me as one of his hands came up and covered my breast. I moaned in the back of my throat and that only made him grab me tighter. He found my nipple through my bra and gave it a gentle but firm squeeze.

"Don't tease me Comrade, I've waited far too long for this already." I breathed out. He detached himself from my neck that he had been sucking and nibbling on and looked deep into my eyes.

"So have I," he breathed out, his eyes dark with lust, "and that's why I'm not going to rush. I'm going to make love to you slowly and make you feel like the most loved woman in the world."

I smiled up at him and cupped his face in my hand. "I already do. I'm yours, And I will be for as long as I live." I said with a slight grin.

"And don't you forget it." He smiled back at me and the assault on my neck continued as his hand made it over to my other breast. I was getting fed up with him being so slow and I just wanted him to hurry up and undress me so I could feel him inside of me again. As if he could hear my thoughts he reached around my back and finally removed my bra.

He looked down at my half naked body and I swear his mouth started watering. I couldn't help myself "See something you like there Comrade?"

He looked up at my eyes and give me one of his full on grins that brightened up my world.

"Plenty." And then he lowered his head down and took one of my nipples into his mouth and started sucking. "Aaaaahhh" I cried out as he used his hand to mimic what his mouth was doing to my other nipple. I wrapped my arms around his neck and used my nails to scratch gently up and down his back and got a moan as my reward.

It was time for his shirt to come off I decided. I half lifted the shirt and he pulled back and did the rest for me which gave me a very nice view of his chest. I reached up and stroked from his chest down to his abs and up again. I heard and felt his growl and then I was being pushed down on the bed as he moved down and removed my pants. Now I was only clothed in my underwear. I looked up at him and tried to raise one eyebrow and failed miserably as usual.

"I thought that you wanted to take it slow there Comrade. So why am I almost completely naked already?"

"Because around you my self control tends to crumble." And with that he was on top of me and started attacking my lips again. My heart was beating out of my chest. Oh how I had missed this, being so close to him. Both physically and emotionally, he started trailing kisses down me. First down to my throat, then my chest and my heart almost exploded as he made his way to my underwear. He looked up at me quickly and winked as he grabbed the side of my underwear in his teeth and S...L...O...W...L...Y pulled them down my legs and off and threw them on the floor.

He looked at me with both love and lust in his eyes and I wanted him to look at me like that forever. I raised my hand and curved my finger in a "come here" motion and whispered "Your turn." He stepped closer to the bed and I slowly striped him of his pants and boxers.

I sat back a bit and took in the sight of him

"See something you like Roza?" He asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"Mmmm, come over here and I'll show you." I said with invitation in my voice. He did just that. He came over and leaned down on me to give me a sweet kiss.

"I love you Roza." he whispered across my lips.

"I love you too Dimitri." I whispered back. And then closed my eyes as I could fell him positioning himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked me one more time.

"For you, always." I said. He smiled at me.

He pushed into me slowly and gently, letting me get used to his size again after being away from each other for so long. When he was completely in he stopped for a moment. After he felt me relax, he pulled out a little and pushed back in gently as I moaned. He did it again but pulled out a little more and pushed in a little harder. Soon he was pushing in to me with force and speed and I loved every second of it.

"Oh Dimitri, yes!" I cried out as the pleasure grew. I heard him growl my name as well and that only made me enjoy it more. He had me clinging to the edge in minutes and I could feel myself getting ready to come.

"Dimitri...I...I'm going to come," I breathed out.

"I know _milaya_, me too. Let go and I'll follow."

I did as he said and cried out his name as I was hit with the best orgasm that I had had in far too long.

"Oh Dimitri!" I cried again as he continued to move in and out of me so my release would last longer. I clenched my inner muscles tightly around him,  
>encouraging him to find his own release.<p>

"Roza!" He groaned out as I felt him explode inside of me and I moaned in pleasure as well. We laid there still joined together for a moment. Just enjoying the closeness that we had right now.

**End M seen**

But eventually we had to part so Dimitri gently pulled out of me and laid on his back and pulled me with him to lay on his chest. We were quiet for a while, just content to be close to one another.

"I missed being with you so much Roza, every night I would just lay here alone and think about how much I wanted you to be here with me."

I looked up lovingly into his eyes and gave him a gentle kiss and said, "I wanted that too, more than anything. And now that we're together again, nothing will ever be able to tear us apart."

I leaned my head back down on his chest and listened to his strong heartbeat. The sound was so soothing and familiar, that I fell asleep listening to his rhythmic thud. This was heaven.

"Good night Mrs. Belikov." I heard Dimitri whisper and I smiled as I was pulled under.

DPOV

I laid in bed just watching her sleep. She was just so incredibly beautiful and soon she would be all mine. She already was really, she was devoted to me and promised that even when she was an evil double agent that she had never looked at another man. And I believed her, but soon it would be official and we could declare it to the world.

Dhampir marriages were looked down upon because we were also declaring to the world that we were never going to have kids due to our Dhampir infertility. But hey, Roza and I have both done the impossible before and have both been turned from Strigoi back into Dhampirs. Maybe having kids wasn't so impossible for us either. And now that there were no more Strigoi left in the world they didn't need as many guardians.

Maybe Roza and I could adopt and have our own little family. I knew that she loved kids from the way that she played with Paul and Zoya, but did she want to have kids of our own? It didn't matter I told myself, as I shook my head, we had plenty of time to figure all of that stuff out, the rest of our lives in fact. I kissed her head one more time and fell into the first deep and peaceful sleep that I had had ever since the first night that they took my Roza. And for once, my dreams didn't turn into nightmares.

Ivan's POV

I couldn't believe it, I really couldn't believe it. I was a Moroi again. I know that Rose had told me that it was possible and how, but it was one thing to hear about something and then see it happen and then have it happen to you.

I laid down on the bed in the room that I had been given. It was more than I deserved really. I had been put under house arrest, but I had been put under house arrest in one of the royal sweets. It was almost as luxurious as the room that I had kept Rose in. I'm not sure why they were treating me so well, but I was sure that Rose and Dimitri were behind it.

I couldn't get over how happy Dimitri looked now that he has gotten Rose back. I remember when he was still my guardian, he was always professional and strict, it had taken me years to get him to loosen up and just hang out with me. By then we had already became good friends and I could usually get a smile on his face everyday.

I had seen him after I was turned, he never knew, but I kept tabs on him in case he was ever turned. After he lost me, he lost all of the sense of humor that I had worked so hard to get into him over all the time we had spent together. At the time, I watched him and I didn't care. I was a Strigoi and because of such, all emotions were signs of weakness. But now I can see the change that Rose has made and I'm so glad that he has her in his life after he lost me.

I heard a knock at my door.

"You have a visitor." The guard said. I guessed who it would be and I was right. I watched as Violet walked into my room.

"Hello Ivan." She said with a smile, like just saying my name made her happy. I knew that I was a horrible monster that didn't deserve to be loved, but my heart lifted at seeing her again. We had been separated when the head of security had ordered me under house arrest and had gone to "take care of that no good piece of Moroi trash" as he and some other guards escorted Ralf Sarcozy to the prison cells. I know that I was the one he was working for, but he brought this on himself really. I was under the control of the Strigoi toxin when I did my crimes, he was his normal self.

"Violet." I said back with my own smile. I didn't want to admit it because I did deserve it. But I was afraid that Violet would suddenly realize that what I did to her was to horrible and that she didn't want to be with me anymore. But her presence here and the smile on her face proved otherwise.

"I just came by to see how you're doing. What you went through in the thrown room was kind of a big deal."

I didn't deserve her. Without a doubt, I didn't deserve such a kind and gentle and considerate and selfless and- ahh the list could go on and on but the truth was that I didn't deserve her. But for some reason she has chosen me.

"I don't deserve you." Oops, I didn't mean to say that out loud. Ahhh what do I do now?

"You deserve someone that will love you with their whole heart and except you for who you really are. And so do I."

Was it time for the break- up speech that I had been expecting? Not that I didn't understand and wouldn't except her decision to leave me after what I did. But without realizing it, I had started to hope that she really would forgive me and give me a second chance at a happy ending together.

"And we deserve each other." She continued " and we're going to pick up right where we left off and are going to finally have a long and happy life together."

I let out a breath. This wasn't the break- up speech. But did she really mean what she said? Did she really still want to be with me and have a life with me?

"Violet, are you sure that that's the life you want? I've been emotionally and physically distant from you for three years, do you really want to try and have a life with me? Even after I treated you like a piece of furniture?"

She looked at me like she would a child but I still didn't feel stupid like she was talking down to me. I felt loved and treasured.

"Ivan, even as an evil Strigoi you ordered no one to touch me because deep down there was still a part of you that didn't want me to get hurt. And I believe that that part of you has survived and come back to me. So if you're wondering if I really want to start over and have a life with you then the answer is a definitely and a 100% yes."

I was speechless. I couldn't have said anything even if I knew what to say. But Violet did.

"I have dreamed of this day for three years and now that my dream has come true, I'm not going to question why." As she was talking she was walking closer to me until we were within arms length of each other.

"I'm going to grab it with both hands and hold it tight and never let it go." As she finished she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss that was so filled with love that it made my head spin. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her off the floor and held her tight to me as our lips said all the things that we couldn't.

"I love you Violet." I whispered. It was the first time that I had said it as a Moroi and I loved the way it felt on my lips so much that I decided to say it again, "I love you and I'm going to keep on loving you for the rest of our lives."

I think she was crying when she said, "I love you too Ivan and I want to spend the rest of my life telling you that." And then she kisses me and I was sure that she was crying when I felt the tears on her lips. I didn't care, I think that I let loose a tear or too as well as I kissed the love of my life again.

"Violet, well you marry me?"

WHAT! Where did that come from? It was way too soon to ask her that. There is no way that she is going to say yes. That's it, I blew it. She's going to look at me like I'm crazy and make some bad excuse to leave and run for the hills.

Or so I thought.

"Ahhh! YES Ivan! Of course I will marry you!" And she kissed me again with much more passion than before.

I was so stunned that for a moment I just stood there and didn't kiss her back, but then the reality of what she just said his home.

"Are you sure? You don't want to think about it for a bit? I don't want to rush you on such a big desi-"

"No, I don't need time to think, I've been waiting to marry you for three years now. It's about time that you walked me down the aisle already." And she started to kiss me again.

Yep, with out a doubt, my life could not get any better.

**Yaaaay everyone's getting married and everyone's happy. Except for Ralf,but he's evil so who cares. I hope that the M seen wasn't to much for you,sorry if it was:(**

**So my next move is up to you. I could do one or two more closing chapters were it's a few months or years in the future,or I could end it happy and mayby come back with a sequel were the marriage and everything happens,as well as a new plot. **

**It's up to you. Also I have a new story comeing and I will post a summery of it at the end of my last chapter. **

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**SOOO sorry for the long wait guys but I hope that this chapter makes up for it:)**

**I would also like to say a special thank you To reemarie36 for giveing me 16! Reviews in one night! **

**and to M (I don't know if you want me to say your name lol) think you so much for you lovely review,it really made my day:)**

**to Guest for sending me: ****Time for a... UPDATE! OR ELSE...! Thanks:)****  
><strong>

**And as always to my fantastic Beta. Thanks for always being there for me:)**

Disclaimer

"_No, I don't need time to think. I've been waiting to marry you for three years now. It's about time that you walked me down the aisle already." And with that she started to kiss me again._

_Yep, without a doubt, my life could not get any better.  
><em>

6 months later

LPOV

"Well those two certainly didn't waste any time did they?" Christian whispered in my ear.

"Well after everything they went through to be together, I guess that neither one of them wanted to wait," I whispered back.

We were sitting in the front row of the church and waiting for the ceremony to start. I can't believe how well everything turned out,and the only person who wasn't happy with the outcome was Ralf Sarcozy. He is currently being held in maximum security prison. Not that he was actually dangerous, but after the stunt that he tried to pull, Hans thought that it would be best to keep him under close observation.

"Check out how nervous the groom looks up there, he's probably thinking that his blushing bride has gotten cold feet and has already run for the hills by now."

I looked over at Dimitri standing there with Ivan at his side, he looked more uncomfortable then anything in his suit but I could tell how eager he was to see Rose walking down the aisle towards him.

"Please, you saw how happy they both were when they came to tell us the good news, she's just being over dramatic and is waiting to do a big entrance."

"Well I wish she would hurry up, we've been waiting for a half an hour now."

"It's her big day and you will be on your best behaviour or I will cut you off for a week," I threatened. I'm not sure if I could really stand by that threat but after being around Rose so long, I had learned to hold a bluff.

"Fine, I'll behave." Christian sighed as he slumped down lower into the church pew. Just then the music started playing and we all stood up and turned to look at the opening doors.

Rose walked out and she was stunning as always. She was wearing an ivory and cream drees that came in tight at the waist and showed off her figure but was still modest and classy. Her dress flowed down her body and came out wide at the bottom.

She locked eyes with Dimitri and a big smile came across her face. She started walking and took one step at a time as she came towards him. I looked back at Dimitri and his face was shining with so much happiness that I think that he might float away.

Rose made her way over to Dimitri and looked deep into his eyes for a moment.

Before continuing to move and walked over to stand on the side opposite side where Ivan and Dimitri were.

Then the wedding march started to play and out came Violet. She looked just as lovely as Rose had but her dress was snow white and simple. But all the more beautiful for it. And her lovely strawberry blond hair was in a crown of curls on the top of her head.

Again I looked back at the groom. Ivan had the same look on his face that Dimitri had when Rose was walking down the aisle before. Like he couldn't believe his luck that he was claiming a woman so beautiful as his own.

Violet came up to Ivan and and he took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. They both turned towards the priest and he started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved guests, we are gathered here today for the wedding of Miss Violet Jon and Dimitri Belikov,"

**(Wait, that's not right. REWIND!)  
><strong>

"Dearly beloved guests, we are gathered here today for the wedding of Miss Violet Jon and Ivan Zeklos,"

**(That's better)**

"Do you Ivan Zeklos take Violet Jon to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Violet Jon's take Ivan Zeklos to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ivan turned and gave Violet a gentle kiss that showed exactly how much he loved her. The crowd cheered as the newly weds turned and walked back down the aisle.

RPOV

Dimitri came up to me and took my hands in his and leaned close, "That's going to be us soon," his sexy Russian accent and the smell of his aftershave was making me want to do a repeat performance of what we did this morning.

"Have you decided if you want to take my last name yet?" He asked.

"Mmmm, I do like the sound of Mrs. Rose Belikov but the Hathaway name is something that people have come to know and respect. I think I will have both but only say my last name for official things."

"Works for me Mrs. Belikov." And he leaned in and kissed me. We held the kiss for a long time before I pulled away. Dimitri looked at me with surprise and confusion. I know, I never thought that I would be the one to pull away from a kiss with Dimitri. But I had a very good reason for it.

"Violet is about to throw the bouquet!"

"You're already getting married, what do you need to catch the bouquet for?"

Honestly. Men. "I don't _need_ to but we will be very close to those two for a very long time and this is something that Violet and I can bond over."

"She already made you her maid of honour, what's higher than that to bond over?"

Poor Dimitri, he's just about the most wonderful man that has ever walked the face of the earth. But when it comes to girl things...he just doesn't quite get it. He must have seen the look on my face as I was thinking that because he came out with...

"You know what, just go nuts and make a mad dash for the bouquet like all of the other woman in here and have fun," He leaned in and gave me a quick and soft kiss.

Yep. He was perfect. "Just do me a favour and try not to break any of the other girls' noses while you do it." He said it in a joking tone but I could tell that there was real worry underneath that.

"No promises." I called back at him as I ran towards Violet as she was about to throw.

"Everybody ready? Ok. One, two, THREE!" She turned her back and threw her bouquet over her head. While all of the other woman ran towards it and jumped up and down like cheerleaders on a caffeine high, I ran over to the nearest table and jumped on it and using my momentum from my run, I threw myself into the air and caught the bouquet before it even touched a single hand.

I flipped in mid air and landed on my feet and I did all of that in heels and a floor length gown. Man, I'm good. I turned around when I heard laughter and saw Dimitri cracking up. Really, he should have expected something like this from me by now. I just smiled at him and blew a kiss in his direction.

After that, things quieted down. A few people got drunk at the reception and Dimitri made a very touching speech about Ivan and how happy he was to have his best friend back and for him to find such happiness right away and that if anyone deserved it he did.

As the maid of honour, I made a speech too and the class clown in me desperately wanted to make a joke and some inappropriate comment, but I had been warned to be on my best behavior. So I just slipped in a not so subtle death threat to Ivan that if he didn't treat Violet right that he would have me to deal with. Only about half of the crowd laughed. The rest knew better than to think that I was joking.

And on with the festivities. Violet and Ivan cut the cake, they had there first dance, and I tried, in vain, to get Dimitri drunk. But unless someone had brought some rocket fuel that could double as Russian Vodka, that wasn't going to happen.

But the wedding had definitely put Dimitri in a good mode and I could tell how much he was looking foward to our own in a few months. We hadn't set a date yet but we didn't want to wait too long either. It had also made him super affectionate as he was saying stuff like, "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight Roza?" He muttered in my ear as we slow danced. I hadn't been able to get him drunk but he was a little tipsy.

"Mmm, you might have mentioned it three or four times tonight yeah, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't mind hearing it again." I muttered back with a very cheeky smile on my face.

"You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on, you are a vision of loveliness, and you doing that back flip to catch the bouquet in high heals was incredibly sexy."

He whispered in my ear with his way to sexy accent getting even stronger because of the alcohol.

"Well, if you think that was sexy then wait until we get back to our room and I will show you what else I can do in heels." I whisper back in his ear softly and I felt him shudder.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" It was late so we found Ivan and Violet and wished then a long and happy marriage and then we went to our room so I could keep the promise that I made to Dimitri.

It was a week after Ivan and Violet's wedding and we had decided to take a holiday. Or rather Lissa had forced one on us.

_ Flashback_

_"No Lissa, it's ok, I'm happy to keep guarding you."_

_"Against what? There are no more Strigoi left in the world to threaten me."_

_"A Moroi can still turn Strigoi and change others, and there could also be human threats that might come now that the Strigoi are out of the way."_

_"You are not the only guardian I have and last time I checked, I was the queen so I am ordering you and Dimitri to have a holiday. You being kidnapped was hard on the both of you and it's time that you got a break."_

_End flashback_

So we were going to Russia. Lissa and the rest of the court had mostly been able to keep a lid on what had happened, but word had still gotten out that I had been kidnapped and turned so naturally, Dimitri's family had called him and told him that they were sorry and not to lose hope.

It has been about 6 months since I was turned back into a Dhampir and Hans had cleared both Ivan and I saying that

"_After all of the Strigoi that you killed, I don't care if you two murdered a hundred people because the over all loss would still be less then if you hadn't set off your bomb."_

And once Dimitri had heard that Lissa had given us vacation time, _he_ had wasted no time in getting us a flight to Russia to see his family. We still had to tell them that we were getting married and thank Yeva for the ring.

"Are you done packing yet?" Dimitri called as he came into the room carrying his suitcase.

"I can't decide what to wear and first impressions matter!"

"You already met my family."

"Yes, but last time I was in Russia, it was to tell everyone that you weren't a Strigoi anymore so I don't think that your mother really cared if I was good enough for you. But now were getting married and she will have to accept me. What if she doesn't want us to get married because I can't give you kids?"

I was probably freaking out over nothing, all of the Belikov family loved me. Even Vika. We had made up after what happened last time and we were now like sisters again.

"My mother loves you and she will be ecstatic to hear that we are getting married. She was the one that I asked about the ring. And as for kids,"

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and looked into my eyes. "I accepted long ago that being with you meant no kids and I'm fine with that. As long as I have you, I have everything that I need to be happy." He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"And if it does become a problem, we can adopt. There won't be a need for so many guardians now that you and Ivan wiped out all of the Strigoi, so I think that we can handle having a family."

I liked the sound of that. "Yeah, mum,dad and a baby, sounds pretty good to me." I smiled up at him and reached up on my tip toes and gave him a kiss filled with everything that I felt for him.

The flight went well. I spent most of it asleep but I did wake up in time to get a nice view of Russia. "This is so much better then my last trip here." I muttered to Dimitri who was sitting next to me.

"I hope that the rest of you time here is better then the last few times. " He said with a dark look on his face.

"Hey, no brooding allowed, this is a happy trip." I told him.

We would be going back and forth from court to Russia for a very long time and I couldn't let every visit be tainted with me being kidnapped and turned here. Nope. Dimitri is Russian and he is the most important thing in my life which makes Russia a big part of me and I was going to make sure that it was a good one.

We touched down and rented a car. It was a surprise visit so no one was here to meet us so we got in the car and started driving. I was a little nervous but I was getting over it. Olena knew exactly how much I loved Dimitri and how I would do anything for him. And that was what she really wanted, someone to love her son and make him happy.

A few hours later we pulled up at the Belikov house and got out. We walked up and knocked on the door. I heard someone shouting in Russian. I am actually mostly fluent in Russian after being here on and off for so long. And having a very hot Russian boyfriend who got turned on when I spoke Russian to him didn't hurt either.

The door opened and Olena came out. "_Dimka_!" She shouted and throw her arms around him in a tight hug.

_" Я туман Вы так много моего ребенка Мальчик, Это столь хороший к до встречи."_

I actually understood what she said which was, "I missed you so much my baby boy. It's so good to see you again."

Wow, I was better than I thought.

She turned to me and smiled "Oh, Roza." She gave me a bone crushing hug. "We were so sad to hear that you had been taken and feared the worst," She said and I think that she was crying "I'm so glad to see you here, you must tell us everything that happened."

_"Рад вас видеть снова маме.и не волнуйтесь, Dimitri, и я скажу Вам все.''_

(It's good to see you again too mama, and don't worry, Dimitri and I will tell you everything)

She pulled away and looked at me with surprise. I couldn't help but laugh at her face. "I've been practicing." I said with a grin.

"So I see," She smiled at me again and ushered us into the house "Now I know why my mama wanted me to make black bread for dinner to night..."

"She saw us coming." I said with a little sarcasm in my voice. My and Dimitri's love of black bread was well known in the Belikov house hold.

"Where is Yev-" he got interrupted as a new set of arms came out of no where and claimed him in a tight hug. "_Dimka Вы домой! Вы приносили Roza с Вами? В порядке она? Мы услышали, что она была взята."_

(Dimka you are home! Did you bring Roza with you? Is she ok? We heard that she was taken.")

Then she spotted me and threw her arms around me, "Roza! Are you ok?"

"Hey I...I'm fine Vika." I got out as she crushed me with her hug. Well, so far so good.

"Ah Roza, what's that on you finger?" Olena asked with a huge smile on her face. I guess Dimitri was right and she did want me and her son to get married.

"As you know, Dimitri asked me to marry him." I said with my own huge smile on my face as Olena swept me up in another hug, "Welcome to the family Roza." She said. I relaxed into the hug and felt very loved and excepted all over again. Dimitri's mother was one of those people that had that effect on you.

"You finally asked her Dimka!" ViKa cried and came to join the hug. Soon the rest of the family came in, having heard all the noies and joined the hug.

"Oh Roza, we're so happy that your safe, we heard such horrible things." Karolina said.

"Roza!" Paul cried out and attached himself to my leg.

"I told you all that everything would work out for the best." Yeva said from the side line as she held little Zoya in her arms.

"And we believed you grandma, but you could of given us a little more than that to go on." Sonya said from somewhere else in the hug.

"Well since everyone is already here, I might as well tell you that Dimitri and I are getting married!" I shouted out to everyone so I didn't have to repeat myself. And I was met with a chorus of screaming and congratulations as half of the hug went to go and tackle Dimitri.

"Well it's about time you two," Viktoria said with a huge smile on her face "We've known that you two would get married ever since you walked up to our door step and told us what Roza did for you."

Yeah, after all that Dimitri and I had gone through, it was pretty obvious that we were meant to be together.

"Ok everyone, give Roza some room to breath, you're all crushing her." Olena said and as head of the family, everyone listened to her and backed away from me. Dimitri came up to me and put his arm around my waist and I leaned into him.

"See, I told you that everyone would be happy for us." He whispered in my ear, I guess that when it came to his family, he knew best.

The evening continued on from there as we were led into the kitchen and started getting plates out for dinner. It was while we were all eating that we started telling everyone what Dimitri and I had been through the last month.

"I can't belive that you were turned into a Strigoi Roza," Olena said with amazement on her face. "What are the odds that that would happen to both of you with in two years of each other."

"Yeah we're just lucky that way." I said very dryly.

"And once again, Roza was the one to save the day. If she hadn't switched the gas in the bomb then it would have gone off and we would all be in a prison camps by now." Dimitri said with pride in his voice as he looked at me with love.

We were just finishing off dessert when Dimitri got a phone call. He looked down at the number before he answered it. "It's Christian, he's probably just checking that everything went smoothly with the flight." And he left to take the call.

I didn't think much of it and went back to doing the dishes with Olena and chated for a while until I realized that with the time difference it would be the middle of the night where Christian and Lissa were so it was definitely not just a social call.

Right on cue, Dimitri came through the door and he had his guardian mask up, that was not a good sign.

"What's wrong?"

"Lissa is on the phone and wants to tell you herself."

Oh this was definitely not good. I walked over to him and took the phone out of his hand as I walked down the hall so the others wouldn't over hear me.

"Lissa, what's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked in a hard but very worried voice.

"Oh Rose, it's horrible." She was crying, I could tell that right away and she was scared and on edge. Even without the bond, I could read her moods as well as I could read my own.

"Lissa calm down, now what's horrible?"

"It's Tasha, she's escaped!"

**NOOOOO**

**Sorry to say it but this is the last chapter.**

**No No DONT SHOT ME!**

**because so many of you wanted more I've decided to do a sequel.**

**But right now I am going to start work on another story while I think of a new plot line for this one.**

**what would you like to see happen next? **

**But there you go,a happy ending all around just like I promised,and now I will give you a brief summery of what my next story will be about.**

**NOT THE SEQULE **_but takes place around the same time. The Alchemists have reported a large group of people going missing form a human school they think that it's Strigoi related. So Lissa decided that two people should go undercover and find out what's going on. So who better then the two best guardians available._

_Rose will be going back to high school as a student and Dimitri will be going as...you guessed it...HER TEACHER! _

**Im thinking of rating it M because of sexual content. (Rose in a short school skirt ****and Dimitri likening what he's seeing) but you tell me. I will mostly focus on the plot but if you want it M I might throw in an M seen or two.**

**Review and tell me what you want and I will start writing sooner;) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry,just another A/N My new story will be called "Just Like Old Times" and I will be it M. But if you don't like were im going or I put in some things that you might find "inappropriate" please let me know now so I can change it. Thank you to everyone who has given me such lovely reviews and I hope I have you with me for my next story:)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello to you all! So Sorry that I didn't get to this earlier,but I was busy with my new story "just like old times".  
><strong>

**But but I have good news! I am almost finished with "ice Princess" and have decided to start work on the sequel to this story:) ****and it will be called...**

**Back to the future! **

**Lol I know, but I just couldn't help myself!;)**

_Sequel to Blast from the Past. Rose has been rescued from her 'fanged fate'. All the Strigoi in the word are dead, and with wedding bells in the air, things couldn't get any better right? Wrong! Tasha has broken out of jail and wants to start her own Strigoi army and once and for all get rid of Rose so she can have Dimitri for herself. Can they stop Tasha from taking over the world?_

**So tell me if you have any ideas or if there is anything that you want to see:) and please review and let me know you care:) or better yet tell your friends about it! **


End file.
